


Padalecki Home for Wayward Youth

by Cailet



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Collars, M/M, Milking, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Restraints, Spanking, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cailet/pseuds/Cailet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets committed to a mental health facility/school by his parents.  Jared uses the facility/school to train young men for affluent customers.  Jared decided to keep Jensen for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt :
> 
> Jensen get caught by his parents while in the middle of sex with a boy; they are horrified and instead of being accepting, they have Jensen committed to a mental health facility that claims to cure homosexual tendencies. Jensen is taken from his home wrapped, tight, in a straight jacket, blindfolded and gagged. 
> 
> Jared's mental health clinic has carved out a lucrative business in "curing" young homosexual . . . and training the the hidden away, forgotten and left behind boys to be the sexual playthings for wealthy men. Usually someone as pretty as young Jensen would be at the top of the auction list, but Jared wants. Jensen is lovely in bondage, with his tears and moans behind his strict training gags. Jared is absolutely keeping Jensen for himself, maybe even as a perpetual "patient".

Jensen walked into the house after Josh had dropped him off before heading back to school for football practice began. He dumped his backpack by the stairs, and wandered towards the kitchen, hoping to find something to munch on while he did his homework. He had a current events paper to write for his History class.

“Jensen we’d like to talk to you in the living room.” He threw his head back and groaned as his father called to him. Jensen changed direction, heading towards the living room, dreading what knew what was coming. It was the same thing that had happened every day for the last two months. His parents gave him the same lecture every day about how he was an abomination for loving a boy and not a girl. How he should repent these wicked thoughts, and pray to God to save his everlasting soul, and to find a nice young girl to fall in love with. It was getting old quick.

What he saw when he walked into the living room was not what he expected. His parents had arranged what he could only assume was an intervention. Not only were his parents sitting there, but he also saw the family’s priest, and Doctors Morgan and Padalecki. Doctor Morgan he could understand, as he was his current therapist. He had only met Doctor Padalecki yesterday during his last session.

“Hello Jensen,” Father Jim started, “we’re here today, because we’re worried about you. Not only are we worried about both your physical and mental health and safety, but also your spiritual health.” Jen just rolled his eyes.

“Jensen you know how much we love you, but your obsession with that boy cannot be tolerated.” Jen tuned his mother out at that point; he had heard the same thing from her one too many times to care about what she said. “You can’t be a homosexual, you just can’t! It’s a sin, and you’ll go to hell. I can’t have that, Jensen. I love you too much to see you damn your soul and end up in hell over a boy.” His mother was in tears. Again. She clutched onto his dad, sobbing.

“Look at what you are doing to your mother!” his father yelled, gesturing wildly to his wife. “I will not have an abomination like you in my house causing all kinds of problems!” Alan Ackles turned to Dr. Padalecki, “He brought that boy into our home. Who knows how many times they … fornicated … under my roof.” He shuddered at the thought, “Jensen claims not to have done that, but Donna came home early one day and caught them in the act.”

Jensen’s mind flashed back to that fateful day. He and Misha had been working on their science project, it was a simple one, creating paper ‘aliens’ based off of punnet squares. They had finished early and hadn’t expected anyone home earlier than six. They took advantage of being in the house alone, and started messing around, exploring each other. He thought they had the house to themselves for at least another two hours. Misha had taken off both of their shirts, and opened Jen’s jeans, sticking one of his hands down the back of his underwear. Jen had been a little anxious; they hadn’t gone this far physically before. His mom had opened the door just as Misha’s finger reached his hole. 

Jen stood up, fighting to keep from crying, he couldn’t take this anymore. He decided he was done; he had no use for his parents constant yelling, crying, name-calling, and making him feel guilty for loving Misha. 

"Jensen, where are you going? We're discussing your future in this house, young man. Don't you want to get better?” His dad demanded. 

"Just to the bathroom, and, for the last time, THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! I love Misha, there's nothing wrong with that. I am not some kind of abomination that needs to be fixed!" He stomped off upstairs, grabbing his backpack on the way towards his room. He just needed to throw some clothes into his backpack and he was out of here. He’d had enough of his family’s ‘helpful’ suggestions and guilt trips. He knew he wasn’t the son they expected him to be, that he was a major disappointment, and they made sure he knew how much of a disappointment he was on a daily basis. He just couldn’t take it anymore. If they didn’t want an abomination like him in their home, well then he would leave. He knew Misha’s parents would let him stay with them while he figured out what to do. 

At least that was his plan. When he walked into his room, he was so lost in fleshing out his plan that it took him a moment to notice the overly muscled giant in green scrubs leaning against his dresser. "Lost, Pretty? Bathroom's down the hall."

Startled at finding the goon in his room, Jen said the first thing that came to mind, "Um, just wanted to grab a book to read? Might be in there a while..." He quickly looked around his room and grabbed the first thing he could find. Great. Romeo and Juliet. Ah well, it's not as if he's really going to be reading it. "Is there a reason you're in my room?" He asked, as his mind frantically tried to come up with plan B. Forget the clothes, just slip out a widow, and down the street to Misha's house he'd go. Seemed easy enough.

"Checking for illegal substances.” The goon smirked at him, "Your parents are worried."

"You’re not going to find anything, because I'm not taking any kind of drugs.” He turned to leave his room, trying to figure out which window he could climb out of without anyone the wiser. The one in Mac’s room wouldn’t work. Her room was just above the living room, so if he jumped out of it he would land in sight of everyone in there. Not to mention the fact that if he did he would drop onto the concrete walkway. The window off his parent’s room had a balcony, he wasn’t sure he could climb over it without falling and breaking something. Then he remembered the windows in Josh’s room.

"That's what they all say. It's amazing what you can find if you look hard enough," the goon replied, winking at Jensen.

Jen turned back around; his eyes wide open in shock. This goon was obviously going to show his parents something that he claimed to have found in his room, giving them another reason to lecture him. He had to get out of here, now. He turned and left his room, heading in the general direction of the bathroom.

The green goon followed him. "You know, I've been capable of using the bathroom by myself for a very long time now. Thanks anyway.” He told the man as he walked into the bathroom, trying to close the door behind him, finding the goon’s foot in the way.

“I’m sure you were. But times have changed, wouldn’t want you to run off and worry your parents even more now would we?” the man said, keeping his foot in the door. “I’ll just wait here for you, shall I?”

Jensen started to panic. If the giant green goon was going to be standing with his foot in the door, there was probably no way he could get away with slipping away to another room to escape out of the window. The window in here was too small for him to climb out of, let alone the drop to the ground. Jen started to panic, ‘Okay, calm down, and think. How can I get out of here? The Jolly Green Giant out there is probably going to follow me when I leave. If not maybe I can make it to Josh’s room, it has a trellis for the roses that I can climb down.’

“Problems, Pretty? Do you need me to come in and help?”

“No!” Jen squeaked, there was no way he wanted the goon to come in, even if he wasn’t really there to use the bathroom. “I can’t go, knowing that you’re listening at the door.” Jen held his breath, hoping the goon would buy it. 

“Uh-huh. Sure thing, Pretty.”

Crap. He wasn’t buying it. Jen quickly washed his hands, hoping that would be enough to at least make it seem like he had tried. Jen grabbed the book off the counter, and walked towards his room. Once again, the goon in green close behind. “I really don’t need an escort.” The goon just chuckled. Jen threw the book back onto the dresser and walked out of his room. 

The goon stopped following him once he reached the stairs, seeming to wander back towards Jen’s room. Jen sighed in relief, until he noticed a second green goon waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. “Is this really necessary? I already have a shadow,” he complained as he reached the bottom step, pointing to his shadow on the ground. “I don’t need a second one.” 

Green goon number two just chuckled, and followed Jensen as he wandered through the house while he tried to think of a plan, any plan. Any time he entered a room with an outside door, or window large enough to crawl through, the goon in green stood between him and it, almost as if he was daring Jensen to make a run for it. Jen had hoped goon #2 would become bored and wander off. No such luck. Finally, he wandered into the kitchen to grab a Coke as he tried to think of any way to sneak by goon #2 and get out of the house. 

“Jensen!” his father bellowed, “I expect you back here and ready to discuss your future role in this family in the next two minutes!”

Jensen sighed and wandered back into the living room, closely followed by goons 1 and 2. Goon #1 had returned as one of his shadows the last time Jen had wandered by the stairs. ‘Count the shadows’ kept running through his mind. He sat back down on the love seat hanging his head in defeat. He couldn’t think of any other escape plans, at least none involving his new pair of shadows. The newest green goon was standing by the opening they had come through; the first one had wandered in to lean against the only other exit.

“I’m afraid Mr. and Mrs. Ackles,” Jeff Morgan started the next round of the discussion/intervention, “that there’s not much I can do to help you solve Jensen’s problems. His refusal to accept your religious beliefs and claim that nothing is wrong stems from his peers and authority figures at school, and the various media outlets, reinforcing his beliefs that a union with someone of the same gender is acceptable. I’d say they even encourage him in these beliefs, going so far as to celebrate these kinds of relationships.”

“But Dr. Morgan, is there nothing we can do? We’ve tried to rehabilitate him ourselves. We’ve counseled him in the ways of God,” his father gestured towards the family priest, “encouraged him to find a girlfriend, and kept him away from that boy as much as possible.” his father asked soberly, holding on to his wife. 

‘Yeah’, Jen huffed, remembering his family’s attempts to cure him. He had spent hours being counseled by Father Jim, who made sure to remind him of his ‘sins’ in each session. His parents had forced him to go on double dates with Josh, his girlfriend, and a ‘lovely young lady’ that his parents approved of.

Jeff sighed, “Well I could continue to try to treat him. It would be a long and very expensive journey that would probably fail, because of what is being spouted by those he trusts outside of your family.” He scratched the scruff on his chin, thinking. “I suppose one of you could stay home with him to home school him, and block any and all access he has to anyone outside of immediate family. However …”

Jensen’s jaw dropped open; he sat there staring at Dr. Morgan, too shocked to think clearly. This wasn’t the Dr. Morgan he knew from his therapy sessions. During his sessions, he had been encouraged to talk freely about the love he had for his boyfriend, describing how they met, and what kinds of things they had done so far. And wasn’t that embarrassing, he could only blush and stammer out responses to those questions when Dr. Morgan had pushed for the more intimate details of their relationship. He never once gave Jensen the impression that he thought along the lines of his parents, Jensen had thought that Dr. Morgan was being supportive. Dr. Morgan had gone so far as to encourage him in continuing to talk to Misha at school, and not to ‘break-up’ just because of his parents beliefs. Apparently, Dr. Morgan was playing both sides of the field, it would explain why he hadn’t been fired like the previous two therapists he’d had.

His mother looked at Doctor Morgan, “What is it Dr. Morgan? What can we do?” She asked desperately, “We’ll do anything to help him get better.”

Jared Padalecki cleared his throat, “I believe this is why Dr. Morgan asked me to accompany him this afternoon. I’m not sure if you’ve heard of it, but I run the Padalecki Home for Wayward Youth.” He paused as Jen’s parents shook their heads. “It’s a private boarding school and mental health facility for at risk and confused youth such as Jensen. Our students come from all walks of life, and for various reasons. Some are court ordered into our program, but most are admitted by concerned parents, such as yourselves.

Jen’s dad furrowed his brows in thought, “So… you run a boarding school for abominations like Jensen. Why would knowing you run a home for filth help?”

Jensen stood up yelling, “I am not an abomination! I’m a normal 15 year old boy.” Green goon #1 moved behind him and pressed down on his shoulder, forcing him to sit back down.

Jared looked at Jensen with concern, “I’m sorry Jensen, but your parents feel that you need help, and I can help you.” He turned back to Jen’s parents. “We have the highest success rate in the nation for ‘curing’ young men and women such as Jensen. Many go on to become top ranking individuals in their chosen fields. Not only do we run a school for confused youth, curing them, but they also receive a quality education. Our general education program students often receive full scholarships to first ranked universities. We also run one of the top vocational schools in the country for those students whose skills don’t lend themselves to higher education.”

Jensen’s mom stopped her sniffling, and looked up at Dr. Padalecki with hope in her eyes. “What kinds of classes are taught? What kind of training would Jensen be able to take? How does your program work?”

Jared lifted up his hands as if he was surrendering to all of her questions and smiled at her, “There are too many vocational options to discuss. The first several weeks that Jensen would be with us he would undergo rigorous testing in order to place him both academically and career wise. However, I can tell you that many of our graduates become personal assistants to CEO’s and members of congress. Others have opened their own companies, and have become very successful. Jensen’s rehabilitation and vocational training would be tailored to his specific needs; I won’t be able to give you specifics until he completes the testing process. Our main focus is providing a caring environment where our students are encouraged to find their proper path in life and give them the skills, training, and resources in order to be successful in life.”

“This sounds like a promising opportunity for Jensen,” Father Jim excitedly interjected. “A positive environment, with the focus being on becoming a productive citizen that will benefit his community. Do the youth in your care attend church?”

“Of course, we encourage all of the youth in our care to attend weekly services based on their various religious needs, but we don’t force them to go.”

“It does sound like a golden opportunity. What’s the catch?” Alan inquired, frowning. “Something that sounds this good has to be too good to be true.”

“The downside, unfortunately, is a $1000 deposit, which would cover Jensen’s flight and transportation to our school in California, and school supplies including the school uniforms. Then the room and board fees of $250 a month, for living in the ‘dorms’ for at least the first 6 months. After that, the students in our care start to earn their monthly fees working for the school, or in some rare cases off campus, and generally become semi self-sufficient. Many of our students manage to save up enough to live comfortably on their own once they leave our care.” He looked at Mr. and Mrs. Ackles, “You should also know that during the first six to nine months of a student’s stay they are isolated from anyone and anything to do with home. This means no phone calls, no visitations, and no mail. The time period has more to do with how well Jensen copes with the intensive counseling program, and whether or not he accepts the guidance we are providing him.”

Jensen sat there, staring open mouthed at his parents. He couldn't believe what they were contemplating. They had been sitting in the living room for the last half hour talking calmly about the possibility of sending him off to some institution, cut off from anyone and everyone he knew, in another state no less, to 'cure him of his abnormal behavior'. Every time he had started to get up, or voice his opinion, the goon behind him would grab on to his shoulder and grip hard until he stayed in his seat and shut up. He had to get out of here. There was no way he was going to let them ship him off to California. 

He struggled to stand up once again from where he was seated, but the goon held him in place. “Does anyone care about what I want?” he asked loudly, ignoring the grip on his shoulder. “I don’t want to be shipped off to another state. I want to stay here with my friends and Misha.” The goon subtly tightened his grip on Jen’s shoulders, and Jensen got the impression that he was supposed to sit down and shut up.

“You should have thought of that before … getting involved … with a boy.” His father glared at Jensen, then turned to Dr. Padalecki. “Do you have any more information that we can review? I think this sounds like a good idea, but I want to know more before we make any decisions.”

“Of course, of course I understand. When I get back to the office, tomorrow, I can email you anything you need. Normally all of this would have been handled by phone and emails, but I was in the area attending a conference. However, I’ll warn you we only have one available spot, and I’m due to talk to another family that had been interested in a spot for their son in about,” he looked at his watch, “an hour and a half. Spots open up rarely, and there’s usually a waiting list. I’ve only offered you this spot because Jeff here,” he motioned to Dr. Morgan, “was utterly convinced that this was in Jensen’s best interest, and that you would do anything to help him.”

“How will you cure him? What all is involved?”

“Our program is individualized for each student that attends. The initial focus is on intensive counseling and education in the benefits and hallmarks of a ‘healthy’ relationship. Isolation is involved up to a point.”

Jensen’s parents looked at each other, “It's so far away, Alan, and not being able to talk to him for so long …” his mother trailed off.

“I know, but think about it. Jensen will be able to get the help he needs. We can’t devote the time and energy that Dr. Morgan said is the only way to help him. Think about Joshua and Mackenzie.” 

Donna stared into her husband’s eyes, sighing. “You’re right dear. Neither one of us can afford to take the time off of work to focus on helping him like he needs.” Jensen went to open his mouth again, but the green goon tightened his hold on Jen’s shoulder even more, causing him to whimper. “Not to mention being able to take care of Mac and Josh. No, this is what’s best for Jensen.” She sat up straighter as she turned to Dr. Padalecki, “What do we need to do? Is there paperwork or something that we need to fill out?”

Jared just smiled at them as he reached down to grab a folder full of papers from a briefcase, “Yes, I have everything you need to fill out right here. And Mark here,” he motioned to goon # 1, “is a notary. Father Jim and Jeff can sign off as witnesses, so everything will be all legal when we’re done. Mark would you go get the supplies we’ll need for this.” He turned to Jensen, “I have a questionnaire for you to fill out as well, it’ll help us get a better idea of how to help you. Would you like to do that now or on the plane ride?” Jensen just glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest. “Plane ride it is.”

For the next ten minutes Jen just glared at his parents, refusing to even look at the documents that had been placed in front of him. Finally, as they were getting to the end of the stack of paperwork, Jared turned to Jensen, “Why don’t you and Mitch here,” waving in the general direction of goon #2, “go up and pack a bag for your trip. Mitch, please empty out his backpack and allow him to pack a change of clothes, a set of pjs, toiletries, a book, and no more than two family photos.”

His mom paused in filling out the paperwork and looked confusedly at Jared, “Won’t he need more than one change of clothes?”

Jared smiled at her, “No, he only needs a change of clothes, because we have a layover tonight, and won’t head to the school until tomorrow. Once we get there, he’ll only be wearing uniforms. Even in down time we have all of the students stay in a casual uniform.” He gave Mitch a pointed look, and made a shooing gesture at him and Jensen.

Mitch started to taunt him once they were out of earshot of the living room, “You’re a smart pet, aren’t you, Pretty? Not making much of a fuss as your life gets signed away.”

“My name is Jensen, not ‘pretty’. And I’m not a pet; I’m a boy, just an average teenage boy. Why do you and the other guy keep calling me pretty?” Jensen growled angrily, he was having a really hard time keeping his temper in check. He knew his escape window was getting smaller and smaller by the minute. His shoulder hurt, he bet there would be bruises in the shape of Mark’s fingers. Mitch was right, his parents really were signing his life away; he had every reason to be angry.

Mitch just laughed dumping the contents of Jen’s backpack onto his bed, “Keep telling yourself that, Jenny. Just wait until we get you back to the ‘school’, and your real education begins. You have five minutes to put a change of clothes, bathroom crap, two family pictures, not one of your boyfriend mind you, and a book in here, or you won’t have anything to wear or read during the trip to your new home. Clock’s a tickin’, pet; better get a move on…”

Jen wasn’t paying attention to what Mitch was doing, he never noticed Mitch going through what he had dumped out on to Jen’s bed, or what he had slipped in to the mess. The whole time Mitch kept going on and on about what a smart pet he was, and how he was looking forward to Jenny’s training sessions. Jensen had no clue what the man was talking about, but it was pissing him off. He’d tried to ignore it, but the man just wouldn’t let up. 

Jen wanted to argue with the guy, tell him repeatedly that he wasn’t a pet, and he had a name, and it wasn’t ‘Pretty’ and most definitely not ‘Jenny’. However, he figured he had better do what he was told for now, that way he had a reason to have a set of clothes he could hopefully take with him when he made a run for it. He grabbed the backpack from Mitch when he held it out. It didn’t take him long to throw a set of clothes into it. 

He glanced at his bookshelf, and grabbed The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy and a picture of his sister. She was the only one in the family who had supported and encouraged his relationship with Misha. Still trying to ignore Mitch he made his way to the bathroom, wanting to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste. “One minute left, Pretty. Don’t forget your deodorant. Just wait, Jenny, in a few days your training will start. I can’t wait.”

“Just shut up!” Jen shouted at Mitch as he stomped back down the stairs. “Just shut up! I’m not a pet, and my name isn’t Pretty, or Jenny, it’s Jensen!” Jen couldn’t see it, but Mitch was smirking behind him. “There’s no fricking reason for me to be shipped off to some stupid boarding school. I’m fine here. There’s nothing wrong with me loving a boy!” The last was shouted as Mitch herded him back into the living room. Everyone looked up at him, frowning.

“And if you’ll sign right here, it’ll all be official. Jensen will no longer be a burden for you, and he’ll be in my custody until I feel he’s ready to rejoin society.” Jared was pointing to a set of lines for his parents’ final signatures.

“Wait just a moment,” his mom paused, resting her hand on his father’s arm to delay him from signing. “Things are moving too fast. I’m having second thoughts. Is this really what’s best for Jensen?”

Just as Jensen started to have a little bit of faith in his parents actually doing what was best for him and not signing the papers, Mitch cleared his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen closed his eyes when he heard Mitch clear his throat. He knew that nothing good could come from whatever Mitch was going to tell Dr. Padalecki. "Yes Mitch?" he heard Dr. Padalecki ask.

"When I emptied Jensen’s backpack I found something you should probably know about." Mitch held out a couple of magazines for everyone to see. Jen heard the gasps from everyone else in the room, causing his stomach to tie into knots. Whatever Mitch was holding in his hands could only make things worse for him.

"Jensen, how could you look at such filth? How could you bring it into our home?" his mother asked, turning away from what Mitch offered. "Sign the papers Alan; we can't let Mackenzie be exposed to this kind of filth."

Jensen opened his eyes and looked at Mitch to see what his mom was going on about this time, as he knew there was nothing in his backpack to elicit this kind of reaction. He assumed what Mitch held up were the copies of Newsweek that he had taken out of the library for research he needed to do on a paper for school. He couldn't see the cover of the magazines Mitch was holding. "What's wrong with Newsweek?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing. That’s not Newsweek. I don’t have a problem with Newsweek. How could you bring that filth into our home?"

Jensen looked puzzled, "I checked out a couple of Newsweeks for homework. I don’t have any other magazines."

His mom waved a hand at what Mitch was holding. "How do you explain that?" she spat at him.

Mitch smirked at him as he turned to show Jensen exactly what it was that he was holding. It was a dirty magazine and not anything remotely acceptable for a teenage boy in his parents’ eyes, not even as a joke. Jensen couldn't read the name of the publication, but he didn't need to. On the cover was a picture of two naked men who looked like they were kissing and groping each other for all they were worth. 

"I’ve never seen that before.” Jen cried as his father signed his life away. His mother was quick to sign after him. Jen knew that if the magazine had been one with naked girls on the cover his parents would have been more accepting of it, and probably relieved that he was looking at girls. “Mitch must have put it there. I’ve never seen it before, I promise! I would never bring anything like that home; I wouldn’t know where to get anything like it in the first place.”

Mitch snorted, “I’ve heard that excuse before. No, I didn’t ‘plant’ it in your room. I pulled it out of your backpack, with the rest of your-“

“Enough Mitch.” Jared interjected, “Jensen, Mitch isn’t the kind of person to ‘plant’ evidence. If he says he found it with your things, then that’s where it was found. Maybe one of your friends with an older sibling provided it for you. That would be a better explanation than Mitch planting it in your room.”

Jensen just stared at him. He hadn’t bought any gay magazines, nor had he borrowed or been given any. No one that he knew had anything like this, or if they did, he didn’t know about it. It wasn’t the kind of thing his friends talked about. None of them would have put it in his backpack as a joke either, all of them knew what his family was like, and how they would react to anything remotely like it.

“Oh Jensen, how disappointing,” Father Jim shook his head. “I believe that sending you to Dr. Padalecki’s school is the best thing for you,” he continued in his soft manner, looking at Jen with disappointment. “It’s obvious that our counseling sessions had no impact on your mental health. You’re obviously a sick young man, worse than what I believed. I’m sure Dr. Padalecki can help you get better. He seems to have better tools available, and a support structure built in that will enable you to heal. You will be happier once he cures you. I’m sure of it.” 

“Father, if you could sign here as a witness please.” Jared asked, pointing out the spot as he pushed the paperwork and a pen in his direction.

“No!” Jensen shouted as he fought to get away from Mark, who had returned with a large duffle bag and a smaller tote bag to stand behind him once again. “You can’t do this! I have rights! I’m a person, not something you can throw away just because I love Misha.” He struggled even harder to get away, trying to wrench his shoulder out of Mitch’s grip, trying to get to the papers, hoping to make a grab for them and tear them into itty-bitty pieces. It was the only thing he could think of doing to prevent his being sent away.

Father Jim closed his eyes briefly, lips moving in a silent prayer, before signing the paperwork without glancing at it, then handing it back to Jared.

“Jeff, if you would be so kind,” Jared asked, handing him the papers. Jeff smirked as he signed before handing them back. “Mark, if you would,” Jared handing the papers off one last time, getting Mark to notarize them once he had let go of Jensen.

Once Mark had let go of him, Jen stood up quietly, making his way to the door, hoping that his green shadows would be too busy dealing with paperwork to notice him slip out. He wasn’t in any luck as Mitch quickly blocked the way out of the room.

“Of course Sir,” Mark replied, with a smirk of his own. He stepped away from Jensen and took the supplies he needed from the small tote bag. He quickly finalized the paperwork, getting the required paperwork filled out and registered so that everything was legal.

“Thank you Mark.” Jared turned back to Jen’s parents, “As I’m not leaving until tomorrow morning, would you like me to pick him up in the morning, or take him with me tonight?” He had no intention of leaving his new charge behind, but wanted to make it absolutely clear to Jensen that his parents wanted nothing more to do with him.

Jen’s face lit up at that. If he could convince his parents to let him stay, he was sure he could sneak out and go to Misha’s when everyone’s asleep. “Please Mom, Dad?” he begged, “Can I say goodbye to Josh and Mac? I won’t even ask to talk to Misha. Please?” He gave them the face he knew his mom couldn’t resist.

“I don’t see anything wrong with that, do you Alan?” Donna turned to her husband to ask. In truth she was starting to second-guess her decision to send Jen away, wondering if they had truly done what was in their son’s best interest. Maybe they were overreacting, after all, things were moving rather quickly.

Alan seemed to think about it for a moment before slowly nodding his head. “On one condition, you tell Mackenzie about none of this.”

Jen quickly went to his parents, giving his mom a hug. “Thank you! I promise I’ll be good, I won’t say anything to Mac.”

Jared couldn’t have that, he wanted Jen with him, and had no intention of letting Jensen slip away from his parents in the night. He looked pointedly at Mark, “Why don’t you take Jensen’s clothes back up to his room, and bring down Jensen’s school books, so that it’s easier for the Ackles’ to return them on Monday?”

“Of course Sir,” Mark replied with a smirk, before grabbing Jen’s backpack and turning to head up to Jen’s room.

Jensen went back to where he had been sitting, tuning out everyone else as they were making arrangements for tomorrow. Jared was promising to have notarized copies of the paperwork they had all signed ready for them when he came to pick up Jensen in the morning. He was thinking about trying to slip out of the room while his parents discussed the copies of paperwork and school records they needed to send to Jared once they had them. Unfortunately for him, Mitch kept a very close eye on him, leaving him no way to sneak out of the room. His mom was asking more questions about the school they were shipping him off to when he saw his dad walk out of the room, probably to grab his checkbook to pay for his ‘tuition’. 

Tonight was his one shot to get away, and he knew it. He had to play along until he could sneak out. Eat dinner; pretend that everything was wonderful, watch TV with the family pretending that everything was normal, until he could pretend to crash around 9ish. He knew the family would all crash by 10:30ish, he could spend the time from after ‘crashing’ until 12ish packing and writing a letter to Mac explaining to her why he had to leave, and how much he cherished her love and support. He knew his parents weren’t going to let him tell her the real reason he was being sent away. They would probably say something about him getting a great opportunity to go to a top ranked vocational school, and totally skip over the part where they wanted him brainwashed into believing that being gay was a sin. Once midnight hit, he could simply walk out the front door, out of his parents home and lives, and into Misha’s. Simple. Smiling, as he was lost in thought, he didn’t notice the shoebox Mark was carrying, along with his backpack.

Seeing Mark walk back into the room, Jared stood up reaching out to shake the hands of the Ackles’. “Mr. and Mrs. Ackles I’ll see you bright and early in the morning to pick up Jensen. Mark, you have his bag? We’ll go ahead and take it with us tonight.”

“Sir, I think you should know that when I went to hang up Jensen’s clothes in his closet, I found this.” Mark handed the box he carried over to Jared.

Jared opened up the box, and looked inside. “Oh Jensen,” he sighed heavily, sounding highly disappointed. “We have a lot of work to do to get you better young man,” he turned to the Ackles’ again, “It seems that Jensen is interested in more than just magazines.”

‘Oh come on!’ Jen thought, groaning, how could his parents fall for that again? First the magazines, and now a box? He knew whatever was in that box was going to be bad. He wasn’t sure how it could get any worse. Whatever it was must have been really bad for the color to drain out of his mother’s face when she saw the contents. “I wasn’t aware, and I’m assuming you weren’t either, that he also used sexual aids on himself as well.” Jared sadly shook his head as he showed the Ackles’ the contents of the box.

Jensen’s mom sat down, eyes wide, covering her mouth with one of her hands, unable to speak. Alan glared at his son. “How dare you! You are no son of mine,” he growled before turning back to Jared. “Take him and that filth out of my house tonight! Now would be even better, I won’t have him infecting my children with that filth!”

Jensen had no clue what was in the box, as it was one he didn’t recognize. “I’ve never seen that box before. Whatever is in it has nothing to do with me.” He turned to his parents, confused.

Jared had a sad expression on his face as he shook his head, “The first step to recovery, Jensen, is to admit you have a problem. Not only do you have different behaviors and beliefs than your family, but now you’re lying about owning the objects in this box.” He showed the contents to Jensen.

“I have no clue what that stuff is,” Jensen said with a puzzled look on his face. Ok, honestly he knew what the lube and condoms were, and what they were used for. He thought one of the other things was a dildo, based on some of the ‘talk’ he’d heard around school. He had no clue what the other thing was, nor what the balls on a string were. He’d never seen them before, let alone heard anything about them. Blushing he continued, “I’ve never seen it, or anything like it before.”

Jared raised an eyebrow at Jen’s statements. “I doubt that Jensen.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Ok, I guess this will be the first thing we talk about when we start our sessions.” He turned back to Mark, “Did you keep his clothes? Or do you need to go back and get them?”

“Once I found the box I didn’t bother unpacking. They’re still in here.” 

“Very well,” he turned back to Jensen, holding his arm out as if guiding him towards the door, “Ok, Jensen, let’s go. It looks like you’re staying with me tonight.”

Jensen lost it then and started to scream at Jared, “NO! I’m not going anywhere with you. There’s no way you can make me.” He turned to his parents. “If you don’t want me anymore, then fine, I’m out of here.” He stormed over to Mark and made a grab for his backpack. “Gimmie my backpack so I can leave.”

“I don’t think so Pretty.” Mark whispered so that his parents wouldn’t hear. “You’re not going anywhere, except into training at the ‘school’.”

Jensen panicked and kicked Mark’s shin, at the same time yanking on his backpack as hard as he could, hoping that the man would let go. It didn’t work; it only caused Mark to get an angry look on his face as he reached out to grab on to Jensen. “You’re going to regret doing that Jenny.”

Jen got scared at the angry look on Mark’s face, turned, and ran, deciding he really didn’t need his backpack. Misha would lend him some clothes. He made it out of the room, and almost to the front door before Mitch had him by the back of his shirt.

“Let me go!” he screamed as he kicked and hit Mitch wherever he could reach. “Let go of me!”

“Mark, we’ll need the restraints,” Jared said calmly, trying to hide his smirk. This was one of his favorite parts. He loved it when the new pets had tantrums like this; it gave Mark a reason to bring a bag of toys with him. Seeing the soon to be new pets, or in this case his new pet, put into restraints made him smile. Best of all, there was nothing the parents and or guardians could do about it, having signed away their rights, effectively giving him custody. Sometimes the parents and guardians even encouraged him to restrain and/or punish the new pet harshly until they repented.

“Right away Sir!” Mark eagerly went into the living room, and grabbed the large duffle bag he had brought in earlier. He was back shortly holding a white canvas jacket in one hand and the bag in the other. He dropped the bag as he grabbed onto one of Jen’s arms, forcing it into the jacket.

Once Jen saw what Mark had, he doubled his efforts to get free. Mark managed to get the jacket on him, and with Mitch’s help quickly had Jensen’s arms wrapped around and secured at his back. “You fucking bastards! You can’t do this to me. I haven’t done anything wrong! I’m not crazy!” Jensen kept shouting, glaring at them even as Mitch and Mark let go. He started to kick at whichever green goon was closest, and tried to head butt Mitch. “You assholes had better fucking let me out of this thing!! When I get out of this piece of shit, I’m calling the cops and child services! There’s no fu... mmmmm …”

Jensen hadn’t noticed that Jared had reached in and dug a gag out of the bag. Jen wasn’t paying attention to him at all; he was focused more on the grinning green goons in front of him. Before he realized it, Jared had managed to stuff a gag into Jen’s mouth and secure it behind his head as Jen continued yelling at the goons in green. 

“Is that really necessary? He’s just a boy.” Donna asked, shocked at seeing her son in a straight jacket and gagged. She wasn’t expecting this. Her son was still just a young boy, granted he was very confused and needed help, but he was still just a boy. He didn’t deserve to be put in a straitjacket, or have something shoved into his mouth.

Jared turned to her, “It’s the only way we’ll be able to get him out of your house without anyone being harmed any further. As it is, Mark and Mitch are going to be sporting a few new bruises. I’ll release him once we get back to the hotel, and sedate him. I didn’t bring any sedatives with me; I’ll have to send Mark out to pick up a prescription. He’s not your problem anymore, he’s mine.” He opened his briefcase and took out a pad, scribbling something on it before turning back to Mitch and Mark, “Take him out to the van, and secure him please. Mark once he’s situated, would you and Jeff please take my car and pick this up?” Jared handed Mark the prescription and his keys. “I’ll ride in the back of the van with Jensen, see if I can’t get him to calm down and accept his new status in life.”

As they tried to guide Jensen out of the house, he continued to struggle. Jensen thought he might have won when Mitch had let go of his arm after being kicked, only to find a blindfold being slipped over his eyes. Jen settled down a bit, still trying to pull away from the green goons, but not wanting to kick his mom accidentally. She had at least tried to stick up for him, in the end. His dad, on the other hand, he wouldn’t mind accidentally-on-purpose kicking.

Mitch grabbed one of Jensen’s shoulders, steering him out of the house. “Oh Pretty, not a good way to start,” Mitch said as he tugged Jen along. “You’ll regret your actions soon enough. You’ll learn how to behave properly once you start your training. It’s either that, or you’ll learn to regret it. I can’t wait for your training to start in earnest.” Jen could hear the smirk in Mitch’s voice as he was ‘guiding’ him out to the van.

Jensen hoped someone would see him being led away, and try to stop the green goons from getting him into the back of the van. His luck ran out, as no one called out for them to stop, or came to rescue him. Jen started crying, there was no escape for him now. He couldn’t get away from the green goons, no matter how hard he tried, and there was no one to rescue him.

When they reached the back of the van Mitch pulled Jen to a stop and opened it. Jen had pretty much given up trying to get away, the way his arms were wrapped tightly around his body, and being blindfolded, he knew there was no way he could get away. He also figured that he would probably hurt himself badly in the process if he had tried. Knowing his luck, he’d be hit by a car. 

He had resigned himself to being manhandled and shoved into a seat when the blindfold was lifted just enough for him to see what was waiting for him. Jensen struggled harder to back away once he saw what was in the van. It wasn’t a normal van; there were no rows of seats, and definitely no windows along the sides of the van. There was something that looked like a large dog kennel in the back corner, and a bench seat along one side. 

Mitch gripped Jen’s arm harshly, “Now Jenny you have a choice. You can get in quietly and kneel where I put you,” he paused for effect, “or you can cause a scene and get to ride in the cage.” Jen tried to nod his head towards the center of the van, hoping to indicate that he was all for kneeling as opposed to being shoved into a cage.

Mark climbed into the van first, “Such a smart pet. Alright hop in.” Mitch helped him step up into the van. Once he was in Mark moved him closer to the center of the open area. “Right here pretty, on your knees, right where you belong.” He positioned Jen so that he was facing the bench seat. “Stay put, or I’ll put you in the cage. Understand?” Jensen nodded before Mark pulled the blindfold back over his eyes. 

Jen heard the doors being closed, but didn’t know if anyone was in the van with him. He sat back on his heels and waited. They’d have to buckle him into a seat before they went anywhere, right? He’d fall over and hit his head if they left him like this. He heard a door open in the front of the van; someone got in and started the engine, causing Jen to start panicking. He started to shuffle his way to where he thought the front was when Mitch’s voice stopped him. 

“Tsk tsk pet, I thought you were going to be good and stay where you were put.” Jen tried to tell him that he was scared, but everything was still coming out as mumbles. “Poor pet, are you scared?” Jen nodded his head vigorously. “Nothing to worry about. Follow the rules and behave and you’ll have nothing to fear, for the most part anyway. Stay where you were put.”

Jensen stopped his shuffling as another door opened, and someone else climbed in. Jensen felt the knees of the person settling in on the bench seat in front of where he knelt. “Poor pet, all this must seem scary to you.” 

Jen mumbled and nodded at the voice he recognized as Jared’s. He was scared out of his mind. He had no clue how this had happened. A couple of hours ago he and Misha had been kissing, before Josh had picked him up, and now he was blindfolded, gagged, wearing a straitjacket, and kneeling in the back of a van. He didn’t understand what was happening. Why did they insist on calling him ‘Jenny’ or ‘pet’? What did the goons mean by ‘training’? Why did it seem like they were treating him like a dog? They praised him when he did what they wanted, threatened to hurt him when he fought, and had a dog kennel handy to force him in if he misbehaved.

Jen flinched when a hand started gently petting his hair. He wasn’t expecting to be touched gently, so far they’d been pretty rough in their treatment of him. “Ssshhh pet, settle down. I’ve got you now.” Jared continued to stroke his head and speaking softly, “If I take off the blindfold so that you can see, will you stay calm and be good for me?” 

Jen nodded. He’d be good; at least long enough for them to take this crap off him, get somewhere he could run from, and call Misha. “Good pet.” Jensen flinched at being treated like a dog yet again. Jared patted his head before he removed the blindfold, “Now, you and I are going to have a little chat. No, I’m not going to take out the gag just yet. We need to set some ground rules before I remove anything else. First rule you need to learn is that I am in control, not you. Understand pet?”

Jen shook his head. Nope, not gonna happen. He was in control of his own life. Nobody controlled him. “Hmmm, are you telling me that you don’t understand, or that you believe I can’t control you?” Jared was staring him in the eyes, and it was somewhat scary. Jen dropped his head to look at the floor. Jared pulled his head up, “Don’t look away pet. Your eyes belong on me when I’m talking to you. Now blink once for not understanding, or twice for not believing. You’d better tell the truth,” Jared squeezed Jensen’s face, causing him to whimper, “I’ll know if you lie.” 

Jen thought for a moment, before blinking once, pausing, and blinking two more times. “You belong to me now, quite literally pet. Your parents signed their parental rights over to me. They washed their hands of you, because of your homosexuality. They want nothing to do with you. I own you.” 

“No, no, no,” Jen mumbled through the gag, shaking his head.

“Oh yes pet,” Jared smirked, “you’re all mine.” The van started forward, causing Jen to fall into Jared. “You’ll learn soon enough. Now do you want out of the jacket?” He asked as he pushed Jen back onto his knees. Jen nodded, hoping that would give him a better chance at an escape attempt. “I will do so once I put a collar on you. If you struggle to get away from me you’ll choke yourself. Understand?” Jared held out a length of chain, and waited for Jen’s nod that he understood. “Alright pet, turn around.” When he did, Jared looped a choke chain type of a collar around his neck before releasing him from the jacket. Jared snapped a leash onto the collar while Jen was tugging the jacket off. 

“There’s a good pet. Arms behind your back.” Jensen hesitated, and Jared tugged on the leash, causing him to choke a bit. “Behave pet, give me your arms.” Jen didn’t hesitate this time, and held his arms out. A set of handcuffs was quickly snapped onto his wrists. “Turn back around.” Jared stroked his head once Jen had settled back onto his heels facing him. 

Jen hated this; he was being treated like a dog. He had a choke chain collar wrapped around his neck, attached to it was a leash held by Jared, and worst of all being petted as if he were a dog. Jensen stared at the floor of the van, trying to stay on his knees, and not fall over, as they went around a corner. Tears started to fall down his cheeks in frustration. He didn’t think he was going to be given a chance to escape. 

“Dr. Padalecki, we’re almost at the Johnson’s place.”

“Thank you Mitch. Now pet, we shouldn’t be long I’m picking up another ‘student’. You have a choice to make. If you attract any attention while you are in here, you will be severely punished once we are settled for the night. Understood?” Jensen nodded, before Jared pulled his head until it was resting on Jared’s knee, with Jared’s fingers combing lightly through his hair. 

Not five minutes later, they backed into the Johnson’s driveway. “Alright pet, on your feet.” Jen did as he was told, hoping there would be a way for him to escape while Jared was in the house. “Now pet, into the cage.” Jensen whimpered, shaking his head. Jared tugged Jensen towards the cage, choking him again. “You’re going in the cage, whether you want to or not. It’s your choice of how difficult this will be, you can go quietly and behave. Or you can cause a fuss, I’ll punish you here, and then again later.” 

Jen whimpered and moved towards the cage, kneeling when he got to the front of it. He didn’t want to be hurt again. Jared opened it, helping Jensen to scoot inside, “There’s a good pet. Just to make sure you don’t get any ideas, Mitch will be just outside of the van. Remember pet, stay quiet, and behave.” Jen nodded, feeling like he had no other choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen just sat there, his knees pulled up to his chest, with tears dripping down his face. He was sitting, gagged, and handcuffed in a cage, in the back of a van, being taken who knows where to be ‘cured’. As if loving someone of the same gender was a disease. There must be more to the ‘school’ than was presented to his parents, especially with the way the green goons kept taunting him about the training he was going to receive. Somehow, he thought he was in more trouble than just being brainwashed into accepting his parents’ views on life, the universe, and everything. He didn’t know how long he sat there, lost in thought, contemplating what he was sure his ultimate demise would be, when the back door opened.

He tensed up when the rear van door opened, and saw Mitch standing there with a boy who had undergone the same treatment that he received earlier. “Now pet what will we do with you? Both of you aren’t going to fit in there,” Mitch paused, tapping his chin as if he were truly thinking about the solution. “Ah well, Jenny out you come.” Mitch roughly pulled Jensen out of the cage by the collar around his neck, momentarily cutting off his airflow, and shoved him towards the place he had knelt earlier. “Be a good pet, stay Jenny. In the cage you go toy. Misbehave again, and you’ll earn an even harsher punishment than you already earned for biting me.” Jensen could hear the boy whimper as he was slammed into the cage, still wearing the straitjacket, blindfold, and gag.

“Ease up Mitch. You know new toys need time to adjust. Don’t worry pet, everything will make more sense once we get to the school and all the rules are explained.” Jensen relaxed a bit when he heard Jared’s voice. He wasn’t sure why, other than he hadn’t ever truly been hurt by Jared, nor called a toy. 

“Pet,” Jensen turned towards Jared, “turn around.” Jen quickly turned, not wanting to be choked once again, and was surprised when the handcuffs were released. Jensen took a minute to rub his wrists where the cuffs had chaffed a bit. “Up onto the bench beside me, hands out in front of you.” Jensen quickly sat up on the bench next to Jared. “Hands out, there’s a good pet.” Jared re-cuffed him after buckling him into the seat. Jensen knew staying out of the handcuffs was too good to be true. “Stay still and don’t fuss.” Jen nodded; wanting to make sure that Jared knew that he understood and would follow the directions he was given.

Jared pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. Jensen closed his eyes and tried not to listen in on the one sided conversation that was taking place next to him. “Mark were you able to pick up the prescription? Good, good. Would you please go move Collin to Jeff’s room for the evening. Make sure he’s ready to be settled for the night. Thank you.” 

It seemed to take no more than an hour before they reached their destination. From what Jensen could see when the side door was opened, they were at a private residence and not a hotel like he had hoped. He was sure that Dr. Padalecki had told his parents that he was staying in a hotel. Maybe this was one of those bed and breakfast places he’d heard about. Jensen frowned, hopefully one of the staff members would call the police on Jared for bringing two boys into their hotel bound and gagged. ‘Maybe I can cause a scene that would make one of the staff call the authorities, giving me a chance to escape,’ he thought. 

After listening to Mitch tell the new boy he was going to be punished Jen decided to stay put after Jared released the seatbelt, at least until he could find either a way to escape, or get someone to help him. Being somewhere he had no chance to run from, Jen wasn’t in any hurry to find out what kind of punishment he’d earn by doing anything without being told. 

“When we get out of the van you are going to stand where I put you, understand pet?” Jen nodded, yep, stay where he was put, don’t try to get away, remembering the one rule Jared had given him earlier. Jared was in control, and he wasn’t. For now. Besides, he figured there was no chance of him actually making an escape if this was a private residence, especially when he had no clue where they were, and no way to contact anyone that would truly help him. 

Jared tugged him out of the van through the open side door into a garage by his wrists. The leash was back, and clipped onto the choke chain around his neck, then left to dangle down the center of his chest. “Stay,” Jared pointed at Jen’s feet. Jensen nodded, scowling at the command and pat to the head, once again feeling like a prized pet, as Jared walked around to the back of the van to open the doors.

“Now toy, when you are taken out of the cage, you are to behave and follow Mitch’s directions. If you choose not to, expect dire consequences.” Jensen didn’t like the sound of that, and hoped he hadn’t earned any punishments let alone dire ones. He figured that Mark and Mitch were going to find a way to get back at him for the way he had kicked and punched them. They acted like the overgrown versions of the bullies he remembered from school. He knew that he had done zero damage to the big strong orderlies, possibly caused bruises, but figured that it didn’t matter about the amount of damage, just that he had the nerve to fight them in the first place, and not meekly submit to their wishes. 

Jared came and collected him, using the leash to lead him into the main part of the house, to find Mark waiting for them. “Mitch would you please order us something for dinner? Chinese preferably. Mark please take Alex, and clean him up for dinner. Thank you gentlemen.” 

Mitch looked upset at the order, but turned and left, presumably to order food for dinner. Mark led Alex away, saying “oops” every time he managed to run the still blindfolded boy into the walls. ‘Yep,’ Jensen thought, ‘overgrown bullies.”

“Pet,” Jensen focused on Jared, “grab your backpack,” he motioned to where it had been dumped by the inside door. Jensen reached down and grabbed it. He held the bag in front of him as he walked, having no way to sling it over shoulder. 

Jared tugged the leash lightly in warning, “Keep up pet, or you’re going to choke.” Jen followed, making sure to stay close enough to leave a little bit of slack in the line. Jared led him further into what appeared to be a huge house. They stopped outside of a closed door, where Jared dropped the leash once again, “Kneel pet. Don’t move from this spot until I come to fetch you.” Jen just nodded and looked up at him as he knelt, dropping his backpack at his side. Jared frowned, “You’re going to have to work on being a bit more graceful, this clumsy up and down just won’t work.” Jared opened the door and walked through it, closing it behind himself.

Jen used the time to glance around, deciding it wasn’t a bed and breakfast. He assumed that whoever’s house they were at was fairly well off, and probably wouldn’t bat an eye at the way he was being treated. Dr. Padalecki wouldn’t leave him kneeling in a hall like this if there was anyone who would cause trouble for him. There seemed to be a lot of fancy looking stuff around, the kind that you wouldn’t dare touch because it would either be broken, or damaged by someone just looking at it. The kind of stuff you would find in a museum with little signs reading ‘don’t touch’ everywhere.

He had been left to wait for about ten minutes when Jensen started daydreaming about grabbing the various statues and vases and using them to hit Jared and company over the head, escaping, and running straight into Misha’s arms. “Ah look, it’s pretty Jenny.” Mitch sneered, interrupting his happy thoughts, as he drank deeply from the glass he was holding, and lightly kicking Jen’s knee. “Not so high and mighty now are you.” Jensen dropped his eyes to the floor; embarrassed that they were filling with tears yet again. “On your feet Jenny, come with me.” 

Jensen shook his head. Nope. He wasn’t falling for that. From what he could tell, Jared was in charge, and if Jared told him to stay put, he was going to stay put. That, and Mitch looked like he really wanted to hurt him. He figured he would be in a lot more trouble with Jared if he left with the overgrown bully than if he resisted this order and stayed right where he was. Mitch leaned down far enough to grab the leash and tugged on it. “I said on your feet Pretty, I’m going to show you who’s the boss around here.” Jensen wrinkled his nose at the waft of alcohol he could smell on Mitch’s breath.

Jensen fell forward onto his hands shaking his head, trying to tell Mitch that he wasn’t supposed to move. The only sounds he could make were unintelligible. Mitch stepped back, pulling hard on the leash, causing Jensen to choke. “If you won’t get to your feet pretty, then I’ll drag you.” Jensen rolled over onto his back, tried to get a hold of the leash, to keep it from choking him to death. 

Just as Jensen was on the verge of blacking out as he was slowly being drug down the hall, Jared opened the door, took one look, and grabbed the leash from Mitch. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? What did Jensen do while he was waiting to piss you off so much that you were going to drag him down the hall and strangle him before he’s learned anything?”

“He kicked me! I have bruises on my shins because of him. He refused my order,” Mitch snarled back at Jared, “besides, it’s not fair that Mark gets to play with the new toys and I had to arrange dinner.” 

“No one is going to play with the new toys tonight. You know this.” Jared looked closely at Mitch. “Are you drunk?” He shook his head, “We’ve had this conversation before. You know better than drinking on duty, let alone a retrieval. You’ve earned a two-week suspension. One more screw up and you’re done.”

“What’s the big deal; it’s not as if he were marked.”

Jared glared at Mitch before he turned and knelt down in front of Jensen. He loosened the chain around Jensen’s neck before unclipping the leash dropping it to the floor. “I’m going to take the gag off, I expect you to remain silent.” Jensen nodded thankfully, as Jared reached behind Jen’s head to undo the gag. “Good boy, nice deep breaths.” Jared rubbed his back as Jensen gulped air. “On your feet pet,” Jared stood, before gently tugging him to his feet. “You’re going to quietly follow me; you won’t like the results if you choose not to. Make sure to grab your backpack.” He turned to glare at the bully once again, “Mitch, you need to get out of my sight, don’t bother to show up on the plane tomorrow.”

Jensen was surprised to be taken to a large bedroom suite. Overall, it reminded him of a fancy hotel room, with one or two obvious exceptions. The biggest, most obvious exception being the cage in the corner. Jared led Jensen over to the bed. “Sit,” Jared said as he pointed to a spot on the floor by his feet, “Stay.” 

Jensen sat down, setting his backpack on the floor next to him. Jared patted Jen’s head once again, smiling, “Good pet.” Jared walked over and opened a nearby cabinet. Jensen’s eyes bugged out at seeing all kinds of things that could cause him lots of pain. Jared grabbed something out of it, before closing the door, and walked back to sit on the edge of the bed in front of Jensen. “We’ve got some time before dinner,” he told Jen as he reached out and unfastened the handcuffs, rubbing Jen’s wrists lightly. 

“Give me your left ankle.” Jensen leaned back onto his elbows and lifted his left foot up for Jared. He affixed a cuff onto Jen’s ankle, securing it to a cable already attached to the bed post with a small padlock. “Pets are only allowed on the furniture if they’ve earned a reward. You may sit on the floor, anywhere your cable will allow, and read your book.” He walked over to the door leading to the hall and closed it, entering a code into a keypad by the door. Without saying another word, he went into what Jensen assumed was a bathroom and closed the door. 

Jensen opened his backpack and grabbed his book, and settled in to read. He assumed this was some kind of test. Jared had told him to ‘stay’ not five minutes ago. He wasn’t going to chance it when there was absolutely no way for him to escape since he was basically chained to the bed. He decided it was in his best interest, at the moment, to lose himself in his favorite book.

Arthur and Ford had just been brought aboard the Heart of Gold when Jared came back into the room, wrapped in a towel. Jared walked over to him and stroked his head, “I knew you were a smart pet.” Jared grabbed a set of keys out of his discarded slacks and undid the padlock, removing the cuff around Jen’s ankle. “You have ten minutes to take a shower. Just a warning the window is barred, and the door is to remain open. If I have to come in and get you …” Jared left the threat unsaid as he removed the collar. 

Jensen could imagine that it wouldn’t be anything remotely pleasant if he were late. He nodded, and smiled at Jared grateful for the removal of both the collar and the handcuffs. “Thank you sir,” he mumbled, ducking his head, hoping it wouldn’t get him into any trouble. 

Jared raised an eyebrow at him, “No talking pet. Take your pajamas out of your backpack, then leave it on the bed. You may use any of the products in the shower to get clean. When you’re done with your shower make sure to dry off thoroughly, put your pajamas on, and then kneel here at the end of the bed,” Jared pointed to the same spot on the floor at the end of the bed. “Any questions?” 

Jensen shook his head; nope it was all pretty clear. Take a shower, dry off, get dressed, and be kneeling in under 10 minutes. “Do I need to mention that you do not have permission to jack off while you’re in there?” Jensen stared at the floor as he shook his head, blushing, nope; he had no plans to be jacking off in the shower. Jared reached out and grabbed onto Jensen’s chin, forcing his head back, “Good, it doesn’t look like Mark did much damage. Now go, you have ten minutes starting now.”

Jensen quickly opened his backpack, grabbed his pj’s out of it, returning his book. Jen stood taking his backpack with him, and dropped it onto the bed before turning to walk quickly into the bathroom. Jen automatically went to close the door, but remembered to leave it open at the last second. He laid his jammies on the counter before turning and opening the shower door. Jensen’s mouth dropped open, the shower was huge! Three large adults could comfortably shower in there without bumping into one another. He quickly gathered his thoughts together, remembering that he only had a few minutes to get everything done. He quickly rushed through his shower, grabbing whatever was nearby to wash with before his time ran out. He quickly dried off, threw on his pajamas, grabbed his clothes, and was kneeling just in time.

“Good pet,” Jared walked over from the chair he was sitting in to pet Jensen’s head. “You had another minute before I would have had to come in and fetch you. Now pet, we’re due for dinner. You have a choice, one of the few you will have, you may choose to skip dinner and stay here,” he gestured towards the cage in the corner, “or you could choose to come with me, and kneel by my side and wait to be fed. You may answer.”

Jensen looked at the cage in the corner, the back of the cage had what looked like a dog bed in it. He took a deep breath, and whispered, “With you, sir.” There was no way he ever wanted to be put in a cage again.

“Good choice pet. Hands out in front of you.” Jared stroked his head once again when Jensen held them out without hesitation. Jensen was expecting to have the handcuffs slapped back on, but was surprised when a bracelet was fastened around his left wrist. It had a couple of colored beads on it. Confused, Jensen started to bring his wrist up to eye level where he could see when Jared stopped him. “No pet, it’s no concern of yours.” Jared gave Jen a disappointed look, before putting the cuffs back on him.

“I’m going to bring this, just in case,” Jensen watched as Jared put the gag in his pocket, “but I expect you to stay silent unless given permission to speak.” Jensen nodded his head; he didn’t want that thing back in his mouth. Ever. “There’s a good pet.” He patted Jen’s head, and clipped the leash onto the cuffs instead of putting a collar back on him. Jared gave him a stern look, shaking his finger at Jensen, “Don’t make me regret not collaring you again; I will be very upset if you misbehave.” 

Jensen was grateful that the collar was staying off. He didn’t think he could take it if he was choked again that night. Not that he ever wanted to be choked, because he didn’t. Behaving until he could figure out how to escape seemed like a much better choice. 

He padded down the hallway in his bare feet behind Jared. When they finally entered into a dining room, Jensen was led to a cushion on the floor next to a chair and told to kneel on it. Jared looped the leash over the knob on top of the chair. “Stay pet,” he was told as his head was patted once again, “if you move, I’ll have no choice but to punish you harshly.” 

Jensen nodded, he didn’t want to be punished, he hadn’t done anything to deserve being punished. Okay, maybe he deserved to be grounded for trying to fight off Mark and Mitch, but that was in self-defense. He looked around the dining room, trying to see if there was anything he could use to escape. He had no clue how he would get the cuffs off, but figured someone would be able to get them off if he made it to safety. Nothing in the room looked heavy enough to knock someone out if he tried to hit them over the head, at least nothing he would be able to pick up and swing easily. 

He hadn’t been left to wait long when Mark led a stumbling Alex in. Alex looked like he’d taken a shower also, but he looked worse for it. He’d at least been taken out of the straitjacket, and placed in handcuffs, but the gag and blindfold were still on. Mark led him over to a cage that Jensen hadn’t noticed in the corner, and stuffed him in it. “Be silent toy!” Mark growled at the whimpering boy, before kicking the door shut.

Jensen looked at the boy and gulped. That could have been him. He wasn’t sure what Alex had done to piss Mark off, but he was kinda glad that he hadn’t done anything that bad. He was still staring at Alex when Jared walked back in with a plate of food, and sat down in the chair where he had left the leash. Jared looked over to where Alex was whimpering in the cage, and then looked down at Jensen. “Well behaved pets are treated with affection and care,” he reached down and pet Jen’s head fondly, smiling. He motioned to Alex, “Badly behaved pets are disciplined until they learn how to behave themselves properly. You’ve been a good pet, but you’ll soon learn to be better.”

Jensen dropped his gaze to look at the floor, thinking. He was starting to get a glimpse of what he thought his life might end up being like, and wasn’t thrilled. He could see himself kneeling on the floor at Jared’s side, treated like a dog. It was definitely not his idea of fun. Hopefully that would be the last of the dog like behaviors, he didn’t want to have to play fetch, or roll over on command. 

Mark came in with his plate, and sat across the table from Jared. “Toy decided he was going to run once his gear was off. He didn’t appreciate the shower I gave him after I tackled him.” 

Jared cleared his throat, “You didn’t cause any damage did you?”

Mark shrugged, “Maybe one or two bruises, and he’ll be sore for a bit. Nothing that won’t heal in a day or two.”

“Pet,” Jensen looked up when he was called; not really liking the fact that he was already answering to the name. “Open your mouth,” he tapped Jen’s jaw lightly. When he did, Jared slipped a bite of meat into his mouth, "there’s a good pet.” The meal went on like that, Jared and Mark having a conversation that Jen tried not to listen to, Jared telling Jen to ‘open’ as he tapped his jaw, feeding him a bite from his plate, occasionally letting him drink from a bottle of water. Alex wasn’t given anything.

When the food was gone, Mark carried the empty plates into the kitchen. Jared stood up, “Up pet,” pulled Jen up by the leash, and led him into a living room, where he sat down in a chair. Jensen stood there for a minute, not knowing what to do, before Jared pointed to a spot on the floor next to him, “Sit.” Jensen gratefully sat down, glad not to be on his knees any longer as they were starting to hurt. 

Mark followed them a few minutes later, tugging Alex behind him. Alex was shoved to his knees in front of Jared. “Now toy, you’ve been very naughty today. First, you bit Mitch and Mark, instead of cooperating. Then you tried to run away once we got here. Naughty toys get punished.” Jared pulled the boy up by the choke chain around his neck, then pulled down his sleep pants and boxers, before bending him over his lap, trapping his legs. The way Alex was positioned left his head dangling in front of Jensen’s face. Jen wanted to back away, but knew he’d get into trouble if he scooted even an inch. Jensen closed his eyes, hoping that he wouldn’t be in trouble for it. 

Jared began rubbing Alex’s bare ass, “Now toy, here’s what’s going to happen, I’m going to warm your ass up with my hand, getting it nice and pink. Then I’m going to use a paddle on your ass until it’s red. You’re going to have a hard time sitting down for the next week as you’re going to be spanked every night for a week. You’re going to want to behave, because this is your only warning. The next punishment you earn is going to be a whole lot worse.”

Jensen was so focused on trying to ignore what was happening to Alex in front of him, that he was startled when Jeff spoke. “Such a pretty ass,” Jeff said looking down at it before sighing. “Too bad it’s not in service yet. Hello pet,” he said as he stroked Jensen’s head, “welcome to my home.” Jeff walked over and sat next to Mark, starting a conversation about nothing in particular.

Jensen’s attention was brought back to Alex as Jared smacked his ass for the first time. “Pet,” Jensen looked up when he was addressed, “hold on to his hands. Keep him from moving them.” Alex squeaked the first few times his ass was smacked. Jared paused long enough to pull the gag out of Alex’s mouth, before he started in again with his hand, only harder than before. “No, please stop!” Alex kept begging, but Jared didn’t stop for another five minutes. 

When Jared did stop, it was only long enough to grab the paddle that had been sitting on the little table next to him. “This is really going to hurt. Pet, make sure he stays in place, or it’s your ass that I’ll be beating.” Jensen nodded, and held onto Alex even tighter, he didn’t want to be the one paddled. 

Alex howled the first time the paddle hit his ass, “Please, I’ll be good, I promise!” he whimpered, pleading with Jared, “I won’t do it again, promise!” he begged repeatedly, every time the paddle hit his ass. Jared didn’t stop until Alex’s ass was flaming red, and the only thing Alex could do was sob, tears dripping down his face onto the carpet. 

When Jared was finished, he patted Alex’s ass lightly one more time. “All done toy. Mark, please take the toy to Jeff’s ‘special’ guest room in the basement, make sure he’s comfortable for the night.”

“Of course.” Mark stood and walked over to Jared. He yanked Alex to his feet, pulled up his pants, and led him, still sobbing, out of the room.

Jared turned his attention to Jensen, “Normally you’d be getting punished for punching and kicking Mitch and Mark,” Jensen whimpered, “but seeing as Mitch already punished you in his own way, without permission, we’ll skip the spanking.” He looked at Jensen expectantly. When Jensen only looked at him in confusion Jared said, “Don’t you have something to say to me pet?”

Jensen thought for just a second, “Thank you sir?”

“For? Be specific pet.”

“Thank you sir for not spanking me.” Jensen replied quietly, hoping that was what Jared wanted to hear. He didn’t know how he could be any more specific.

“You’re welcome pet.” He patted Jensen’s head affectionately, “You’re going to be such a good pet. Much better behaved than the toy, that’s for sure.” Jared pulled Jen’s head onto his knee, and absently started to play with his hair before he looked to Jeff, “Any other prospects for the future?”

Jeff shook his head, “No, none at the moment.” He sighed, “I’m just not getting as many referrals to ‘cure’ the cute ones anymore.”

“Ah well, I do need to get the latest batch into training before I pick up any more toys.” 

Jensen closed his eyes, and tuned out the conversation around him the best he could. He didn’t want to know what they were talking about. He closed his eyes, and thought about his day. It had been a long one. He’d gone to school, spent as much time as he could with Misha, had an ‘intervention’ with his family, was bound and gagged, drug into the back of a van, transported to Dr. Morgan’s house, and was now kneeling at the side of a strange man. He was tired, and wanted his bed. 

He must have dozed off, leaning into Jared, because the next thing he knew Jared was shaking him lightly. “Come on pet, time for bed.” Jensen was pulled to his feet, and led back to the room he had been taken to earlier. 

“Pet, do you need to use the bathroom? You won’t be able to use it again until the morning, and I won’t be happy if you wake me needing to go pee.” Jensen nodded, figuring it was in his best interest to try. “Alright pet, take your toothbrush with you,” Jared said as he undid the cuffs. “Brush your teeth, then leave your toiletries in there. Leave the door open, you have five minutes to take care of business, and be here sitting at the end of the bed.”

Jensen took a minute to look at the bracelet on his wrist. It was a simple one, with two beads on it. One was white, while the other was a gold color with the letters JP inscribed on it. Remembering that he only had a few minutes Jensen picked up his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. He was in and out of the bathroom, and sitting at the end of the door, in less than five minutes. “Good pet. Give me your left ankle.” Jared reattached the cuff and cable to his ankle. “I’ve put a pallet out for you,” Jared pointed to the floor on the left side of the bed. “For your good behavior, you’ve earned a blanket for the night. Lie down pet.” Jared covered Jensen with the blanket before crawling into his bed and turning out the light. 

“Good night pet, sleep well” was the last thing Jensen heard before he fell asleep, dreaming of a life with Misha that he was sure he would never have.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared woke to an alarm he had set the night before. He sat up and stretched before carefully getting out of bed, remembering that his new pet was sleeping on the floor. ‘Such a pretty and smart pet. Can’t wait to start his training,’ ran through his mind as he looked down at Jensen. Jared decided to let his pet sleep for a few more minutes as he went to take care of his morning needs. 

Once he cleaned up, he sat on the edge of the bed closest to his pet. “Pet, it’s time to get up,” he nudged Jensen gently with his toes.

“Just five more minutes mom…” Jensen mumbled keeping his eyes firmly closed, and rolled onto his side, away from Jared.

Jared chuckled, “Ah pet, have you already forgotten? Your mom won’t be waking you up any longer,” he nudged Jensen more firmly; “You’d better get up now pet, or start your morning with a spanking. Your choice.”

Jensen’s eyes flew open. His mind suddenly awake with the knowledge of where he was, and more importantly for him, who it was that woke him. “Sorry sir!” he squeaked, sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

Jared shook his head, “No speaking pet, unless you’re given permission. You have five minutes to get into the bathroom, change your clothes, and take care of any needs you might have. Ankle,” Jared held his hand out expectantly for Jensen’s foot. When it was placed gently in his hand, he released it from the cuff, briefly rubbing it making sure there was no damage. “Skip brushing your teeth, you’ll do that after breakfast, before we leave. Off you go, time starts now.”

Jensen quickly scampered to the bathroom, taking care of his morning needs, and changing into his last set of clean clothes. He quickly cleaned up after himself, returned to the bedroom, and automatically knelt before Jared.

“Such a smart pet. You’re going to do well, I can tell.” He patted Jensen’s head affectionately before reaching behind him to grab the collar. Jensen whimpered when he saw it and gave Jared his best puppy dog look, hoping to keep from having it placed around his neck. Jared chuckled at his attempt, “That poor puppy look won’t work on me pet. Accept your collar like a good pet.” Jensen sighed in defeat, before lifting his chin up, hoping to convey that he wouldn’t fight, it for now. Jared pet his head again, “Good pet,” Jared praised him, turning his head left and right checking on the marks Mitch left behind the previous night, before looping the choke chain around his neck. He grabbed a gag lying on the bed next to him, “Open pet,” As he tapped Jen’s jaw. Jen opened his mouth and whimpered, he didn’t want that thing anywhere near his mouth, but it wasn’t as if he was given choice. “Such a good pet, keep this up and you’ll earn a reward.” 

Jensen wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that, not knowing what Jared’s idea of a reward was. Although it sounded better than being punished. “Hands out in front of you,” he patted Jen’s head when he complied without hesitation, before snapping handcuffs on his wrist. Jensen knew he’d be punished if Jared had to ask again. He was better off doing what he was told at the moment. 

Jared stood up, went to the cabinet, and opened it. Jensen hoped that whatever Jared was looking for wouldn’t be anything to cause him any pain. Jared reached in and grabbed something before closing the doors. When he walked back over to where Jensen was kneeling, he noticed the scared look on his poor pet’s face. “Not to worry pet. You’ve done nothing so far this morning to earn any kind of a punishment.” Jared stroked Jensen’s head as he held out what looked like one of those retractable leashes people used to walk their dogs for Jen to see. “Chin up, that’s a good pet,” Jared smiled at him as he clipped the leash onto the chain. “On your feet pet, follow me.” 

Jared led him through the house to the kitchen. Jeff must have dogs or something, Jensen decided because there was another large kennel in the far corner of the room. Jared led Jensen to a corner where a cushion sat within sight of the stove, he pointed at it, telling Jensen to sit. Jared pulled a bit of slack from the handle of the leash, before hanging it on a nail above Jensen’s head. “Stay pet, and don’t cause the leash to fall.” Jensen nodded. He knew he wasn’t in any position to be able to do anything to help himself just yet, so his best course of action would be to do as he was told, and avoid punishments. 

Jared started to putter around the kitchen, looking for things to cook for breakfast. It wasn’t long before Jeff came into the kitchen, with a boy who looked a little older than Jensen trailing behind him. “Morning Jeff, how does sausage and pancakes sound?”

“If you’re cooking, fabulous. Collin, go set the kitchen table for three. You know where things are,” he told the boy before sitting down at the table and reading a newspaper.

“Yes sir,” the boy replied, quickly going and grabbing place settings. 

Jensen paid no attention to the conversation taking place between Jeff and Jared. He was more curious about the boy who was only wearing a short pair of shorts. He remembered from the night before that Jared had told Mark to move Collin into Jeff’s room. At the time, he had assumed that Collin was a dog or pet of some kind. Jensen took the time he sat there to look at the young man setting the table. He wore only a pair of shorts, and had a bracelet similar to the one Jensen had been given, around his left wrist. When Collin got closer to him, Jensen noticed that there were faint red marks littered across the boy’s back. 

“Pet,” Jared called from over by the stove. Jensen looked up at him expectantly. “I need an extra set of hands; do you think you can handle flipping pancakes for me?” Jensen nodded. Almost anything was better than sitting in the corner wondering what had caused the red marks on Collin’s back. “Good pet, bring me the leash. Quickly now.” Jensen stood up, and plucked the leash off the nail, bringing it quickly over to Jared. He was led over to the counter where a griddle had been set up, and hung the leash on hook that had a towel hanging from it. Jensen held up his hands, hoping that Jared would undo them while he was cooking. “No, pet. You can pour and flip pancakes with the cuffs on.” 

Ah well, he tried. Jensen turned back to the griddle in front of him keeping an eye on the batter that had already been poured there. He thought about what he had seen on Collin’s back, and remembered what he had seen in the cabinet that Jared had pulled the leash out of. Many of the things that had been in there could have caused those marks. Jensen never wanted to feel what it was like to be on the receiving end. When the batter began to bubble h gently lifted an edge of a pancake to peek at it before flipping it over, and then checking the rest of them. He was startled when Jared kissed his temple lightly when he brought a plate over for him to put the pancakes on. “Looks good pet, finish the rest will you?” Jensen nodded, of course he would, wondering why the hell Jared had kissed him.

When Collin had finished setting the table, he came back over and knelt by Jared’s side, looking up at him. “Anything else I can help you with Master?” 

Jensen turned around, eyes wide open, at what Collin had called Jared. “Some juice and a couple of bottles of water for the table. Then go wait Collin,” he answered the boy in a harsh voice. Jensen quickly turned back to the pancakes, deciding he wasn’t going to take his eyes off them again. There was more going on than a simple breakfast. He hadn’t heard Jared talk to anyone that harshly, although Mitch came close last night, and wanted nothing to do with being punished for anything. Collin scurried around the kitchen, grabbing a couple different types of juice and two bottles of water and putting them on the table, before going to kneel in the corner where Jensen had been placed earlier. Unlike Jensen, Collin had turned around, and had his nose in the corner.

Just as Jensen finished plating all of the pancakes, Mark entered the kitchen with Alex in tow. This morning he’d at least had the blindfold removed. Mark led him over to the kennel, and opened the door. “In you go toy.” Alex crawled in without much help from Mark. Whatever had happened to Alex, besides the spanking, the night before seemed to have driven all of the fight out of him. Jensen turned around, holding the plate of pancakes up for Jared to see.

“Nice work pet,” he unclipped the leash from Jensen’s collar, “go put them on the table and come back.” Jensen nodded, before quickly doing as he was told. When he got back, Jared handed him a bowl of scrambled eggs. “Come along pet.” Jensen followed, placing the eggs on the table before looking to Jared for further instructions. Jared placed the sausage he had finished frying onto the table and sat down across from Jeff. “Kneel pet,” Jared told him pointing to a spot on the floor next to his chair. “Mark, would you grab the syrup out of the microwave before you sit down?”

“Sure,” he answered as he finished securing the kennel.

Jensen’s stomach rumbled as he smelled the food the three adults were eating. He stared at the floor, trying not to think about how hungry he was. “Pet,” Jensen looked up when Jared called him, surprised when Jared removed the gag. “That’s better. Remember the rules. Pets are to be seen, and not heard.” Jensen nodded as he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, then moved his jaw side to side. “Open,” Jared told him, tapping his jaw to feed him a bite of pancake. Before long, Jared was just tapping his jaw to get him to open his mouth, without the order to open.

Halfway through breakfast Jeff looked over to the corner where Collin knelt, “Come Collin,” Jeff snapped his fingers and pointed to a spot on the floor next to him. Once the boy was kneeling, looking hopefully up at him, Jeff tapped Collin’s jaw and fed him a bite. Jensen watched the first few times that Collin accepted a bite from Jeff, confused as to why he would lick Jeff’s fingers with each morsel he’d been given. Jensen hadn’t been doing that, and Jared didn’t seem to mind that he didn’t lick his fingers, or at least hadn’t told him to lick them. Then again, Jared had been feeding him with his fork, and not from his fingers.

The rest of breakfast went on that way, Jensen focused on eating and drinking whatever Jared decided to feed him, and not on the talk going on around him. Once the three men had finished eating Jared turned to look at Collin. “Dishes, now boy, and be quick about it. We don’t have a lot of time before we need to leave.”

Collin quickly got to his feet, and cleared off the table, “Sir,” he asked quietly, pointing to the little bit of food that was left on the table, “what should I do with the leftovers?”

“Cut them up into bite sized pieces, and put them in one of the dog bowls.” Jeff told him, “You remember where they are kept right?” When Collin nodded Jeff continued, “Oh and fill one up with water also.” Collin quickly did as he was told which made Jensen wonder how many times he had been to Jeff’s house before. When he was done, he set the bowls down on a placemat on the floor.

When the kitchen was cleaned, and the dishes taken care of, Mark went over to the kennel and let Alex out. “On your hands and knees toy.” Alex quit trying to stand once Mark ordered him to stay down. Mark removed the gag, “If you want to eat you’re going to crawl over there and eat and drink from the bowls neatly. For every piece of food you get onto the floor, you’re going to earn another stroke during your spanking tonight. Understand toy?” Alex nodded, and crawled the best he could over to the bowls to eat.

“On your feet pet,” Jensen got to his feet, glad he wouldn’t have to watch Alex’s humiliation any longer. The leash was reattached to his collar as they left the kitchen and headed back to ‘their’ room. Thankfully, the gag wasn’t put back into his mouth. Once they were in the room, with the door locked, Jared dropped the leash, leaving it to dangle on Jensen’s chest. “Go brush your teeth pet, and bring all your stuff. Quickly now,” he turned Jensen towards the bathroom and patted him on the ass to get him moving. Jensen quickly brushed his teeth and gathered what he had left in there earlier, before kneeling at the end of the bed.

He watched as Jared packed his bags, setting them by the door. “Make sure all of your belongings are in your backpack, then slide your pallet under the bed pet.” Jensen followed the orders he was given without a fuss. Once Jared had double-checked the room to make sure they had everything, he picked up his own bags, slinging them over a shoulder before turning to Jensen. “Grab your back pack pet,” Jared grabbed the leash once Jen had his backpack, he turned and entered the code for the door. 

Jared led Jensen back through the house to the door leading to the garage. “Stay pet,” he ordered as he pointed to the floor. Jared walked a few feet away from Jensen before turning back towards the hall they had just come from, “Hey Mitch, Jeff, get a move on! We can’t be late to the airport!” 

Jensen thought about making a run for it, while Jared was several feet away with his back to him. He figured he could get the door to the garage open and make a break for it before Jared could catch him. Even going so far as to shift around as he stood, starting to take a step. Then he remembered the keypad in their room. ‘Knowing my luck, there’s a good chance that if I do run there’s going to be one of those keypad things on all of the doors leading outside. And I very seriously doubt I’d be able to hide successfully in the garage until someone opens the outside doors to look for me. Then I’d be getting the same kind of treatment that poor Alex gets. Nope, not worth it.’

Jared walked back to where Jen stood, picking up his bags and the leash once again, “Such a good pet. Come pet, let’s get you settled.” Jared led him over to the van, dropping the leash to dangle on Jensen’s chest before opening the side door. “In you go pet,” Jared put his bags down next to the kennel. Taking Jen’s backpack, he put it on top of his own bags.

Jensen paused when he stepped inside the van, not knowing where he was expected to sit. He assumed he wasn’t going into the cage, as every time Alex was in a room with one he was being shoved into it. Once Jared took care of their bags, he guided Jensen to the end of the bench seat across from the cage. “Sit pet, hands out,” Jared released him from the cuffs before buckling him into the seat. Jared stroked his head several times affectionately, “Good pet. Hands,” he demanded, re-cuffing him when Jensen promptly held them up. “Remember, pets are to be seen, and not heard. Not a sound out of you, unless you’re asked a question,” Jared wagged a finger at him in warning. Jensen nodded; he had assumed that would be a major ‘rule’ from now on, unless he could find a way to get away. He was just grateful that the gag hadn’t made reappearance from breakfast.

He was lost in thoughts about Misha and his friends, and how they’d have no clue that he wouldn’t be in school anymore, let alone the state come Monday morning, when Mark shoved Alex through the open doors. “In the cage toy,” he snarled as he opened it. Alex meekly crawled in, sitting down as far away from the doors as he could. Jensen pitied the poor boy, glad he wasn’t in his shoes. Apparently, Mark could really hold a grudge, and would be treating him roughly for quite some time, along with his nightly spankings. 

Mark looked at Jensen curiously after securing the door to the cage. “Hands out pet.” Jensen held his hands out in front of him, not wanting to provoke the man. Mark grabbed onto his left wrist, looked at the bracelet, muttering something about possessive bastards, before he got into the driver’s seat and started the engine. 

Jensen frowned, trying to figure out what he meant, when Jared came back in the van, followed by Collin. “Sit Collin,” he ordered, pointing to the other end of the bench seat. Collin sat and quickly buckled himself in. “Wrist,” he demanded holding out his hand expectantly. Collin put his left hand into Jared’s. Jared picked at a gold colored bead on the bracelet Collin wore, and used a pair of pliers to open and remove it from the bracelet.

Collin started to sob, “No sir, please! I’ll be better for you. I promise. I can do better!” Jensen had no clue what was going on, he couldn’t understand why having a bead removed would cause this kind of a reaction. There seemed to be a few more left on the bracelet. “I can be better than the new pet!” 

Jared didn’t say anything to him, just pulled a gag out of a seatback pocket, tapped Collin’s jaw roughly, shoving the gag in when Collin opened his mouth. “I knew better than to bring you on this trip,” he told the boy coldly. “Mark, when we get home make sure Collin is secured until I decide what to do with him. In addition, make sure he’s boarded back in the training dorm. I’m very disappointed in you Collin.”

Mark smirked, “Of course sir. I’m assuming this is a permanent change?”

“Yes.” Jared sat next to Jensen and patted his leg. “Has Jensen behaved while I was tracking down Collin?”

“Quiet as a church mouse.”

“Good,” he stroked Jensen’s head. “Finally Jeff, it’s about damn time! If we’re late meeting my newest students, I’m going to change my mind about your bonus!”

“Keep your shirt on, it only takes about 20 minutes to get there,” he snarked back, settling into the passenger seat, getting buckled as Mark was already backing out of the garage. “What bonus?”

“I was thinking about a weekend trip to the school, on the house. How was Collin for you last night?”

Jeff turned to look in the back, “Not too bad,” he shrugged. “Still needs some work following orders.”

Jared turned to look at Collin, who was mumbling through the gag, shaking his head. “I’ve released him from my service if you’re interested in an ‘intern’. I know you’ve been thinking of getting one. I’ll throw in a branch of training instead of a weekend at the school. For any intern you choose, even if it’s not Collin.” Collins eyes widened at that, shaking his head and muttering, trying to scoot closer to Jared. “He obviously needs a bit more training. I was thinking it was a bit early to bring him on a retrieval. I’ll know better the next one I take.”

Jeff leered at Collin, “I just might take you up on that. Let me know when he’ll be available, and the kind of fees I’ll need to pay.”

“Let me look when I get back to my office. I’ll have a few students ready for internships soon. You might be partial to one of those more than Collin. I’ll let you know when the list is available.”

Jensen’s mind was going a million miles an hour. In some ways, Jared was making it seem like he was selling Collin off. However, people couldn’t be bought and sold; maybe a couple hundred years ago they could, but not today. Jensen closed his eyes, deciding he was better off thinking about Misha than listening in on other people’s conversations. He spent the rest of the trip to the airport with his eyes closed imagining that he and Misha were spending the day together doing something fun.

Jensen was startled out of his daydreams when Jared patted his leg. “Mark would you secure the toy in the rear of the plane, and escort Collin to his seat. It’s up to you if he needs to be secured as well.” 

Mark came around to the back of the van, opening the doors. “Make yourself useful Collin and grab the bags,” he growled as he opened the cage. “Out toy.” Alex crawled out, and was pulled out of the van and onto his feet. “You try to make a run for it, and what happened last night will be a pleasant memory, understand toy?” Alex just nodded as his arm was gripped tightly as he was led away, and out of Jensen’s sight.

“Hands pet,” Jared ordered quietly. Jensen held them out assuming correctly that Jared was going to release him, at least long enough to get the seatbelt unbuckled. “Now pet, I’m going to give you your reward, a chance, and a warning. I won’t restrain you between here and the plane as long as you stay by my side. There are armed guards and several of my orderlies who will go after you if you run. And you will be punished here in front of them, then again when we get to the school.” He gave Jensen a hard look, “So pet what shall it be, stand quietly where I tell you to, or be restrained and led to the plane on a leash? You may answer.”

Jensen thought for a moment before he answered, “I won’t run sir. I’ll stay where you tell me to.”

Jared smiled at him, “Smart pet,” before he removed the leash from the collar from around his neck. “Come with me.” Jensen followed him out of the van, looking around at the guards stationed around the area. There was no way he’d be able to get away from all of them. He made sure to stay close to Jared; he wanted to leave absolutely no doubt in anyone’s mind that he had no plans to run from Jared. They walked over to a second van that had pulled up. Jared pointed to a spot by the rear tire, “Stay pet,” he walked to the front of the van, shaking the hand of the police officer that stepped out of the passenger seat. Jensen watched as they walked back to the side of the van, stopping when the officer opened it. He pulled two boys, about the same age as Jensen out; both were wearing orange jumpsuits, and a full set of shackles. Mark was back with another orderly; each one grabbed the shoulder of a boy and guided them onto the airplane. Jensen watched as Jared signed some paperwork, shaking the guards hand as he handed it back, before coming to fetch Jensen.

“Good boy pet. Stay with me, and remember pets are to be seen, and not heard.” Jared led him over to a limo that had just pulled up. “Smile pet.” Jared stepped forward, reaching out to shake the hands of the men who stepped out. “Mr. Douglas, Mr. Harrington, so glad you could make it.” He turned to the young men that were glaring at the backs of their fathers. “Heath, Isaac, so glad of you to join our little school, if you’ll follow Dan here, he’ll lead you to your seats.”

Jensen paid no attention to the small talk taking place next to him as papers were exchanged. He figured it was none of his business, and he was probably better off not knowing. Instead, he focused his attention on the plane, he’d never flown anywhere before. Anytime his family had gone on vacation they’d driven to whichever place his parents had chosen to visit. He’d usually been stuck sitting between Josh and Mac in the back seat, someone always complaining about how close they all were to one another. 

He was starting to get nervous. How did planes stay in the air? It looked like a huge plane, with tiny engines. The engines didn’t seem big enough to support it. He was so lost in his thoughts about the plane possibly crashing, that he jumped when Jared touched his arm. Jared looked at him closely, concerned about the look on his pet’s face. “Pet, what’s wrong?”

“How is it going to stay in the air? The engines are tiny, and lots and lots of people are getting on, won’t it be too much weight?” he whimpered, answering without thinking.

“Ssshhh pet, I promise it’s safe,” Jared grabbed on to Jensen’s hand, tugging him gently along to the plane. “Let’s get you seated; maybe something to drink before we leave to help settle your nerves.” When they got to the stairs leading up to the door of the plane, Jared made Jensen go before him. “It’s ok pet. Nothing bad is going to happen to the plane. Have you ever flown before?” he asked, leading Jensen towards the back of the plane. Jared shook his head, glancing at the other passengers as they walked by. 

There appeared to be four rows of seats, with two seats on either side of a wide isle. The two rich kids were sitting towards the front, playing some kind of handheld game and complaining to each other as they waited for the plane to take off. The two boys in orange jumpsuits had been handcuffed to their seats on either side of one of the middle rows. When they got to the back row of seats, Jensen saw that Collin had been handcuffed to one of the seats, and still had the gag in his mouth. Behind the last row of seats, there was a short hallway with an alcove, and closed doors. Jared had him sit on the opposite side of the isle from Collin.

Jared pulled a set of handcuffs out from somewhere, securing Jensen’s left wrist to the armrest nearest the window. “Sit quietly pet, and buckle your seatbelt. I’ll be back in a moment.” Jen nodded at him, his eyes following Jared as he walked into the alcove. From across the aisle he could see Collin glaring at him. He couldn’t understand why though. He hadn’t said or done anything to him.

When Jared came back, he had a glass of soda in one hand, and a pill in the other. He handed the pill over to Jen, “Take this, it’ll help,” he told him gently, as he handed over the glass. Jen wanted to ask what the pill was, but figured the no talking rule was back in force. He quickly tossed the pill into his mouth, followed by a big gulp of soda to wash it down with. “Good pet. We’ll be taking off in a little bit,” he stroked Jen’s head, “Nothing to be worried about.” Jensen nodded his head, gripping the armrest tightly, and sipped on his soda. Jared walked off, towards the doors at the front of the plane. Jensen turned to look out the window, and saw Jared talking to someone. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

Waiting for the plane to start, or anything to happen really, was driving Jensen crazy. Thoughts of all the plane crashes he’d ever heard of ran through his mind, not to mention all the movies he’d seen that had planes being taken hostage, or blown up from the inside. Jared was back as he finished off his soda, and took the glass from him, handing him the book from his backpack, before sitting down next to him. “This should help take your mind off of things for a bit.” 

Jensen smiled at him, trying to show his gratitude. “You’re welcome pet,” Jared reached out and cupped Jensen’s cheek. “Read your book pet, relax. I’ll keep you safe,” he stroked Jen’s cheek with his thumb before letting go. Jensen let go of the armrests, and opened his book, deciding to get lost in Arthur and Ford’s adventures. He was so lost in the story that he never noticed when Jared stood up, leaving him to sit alone in the back row, or when Mark and two more orderlies sat down in the empty row of seats.

Jensen didn’t really notice when the engines started. He only noticed when the plane started to move away from the hanger, and then it was only because of the flashes he caught out of the corner of his eye. Jensen lowered his book and turned to stare out the window, they were rolling slowly to what he assumed was a runway. Jared sat in the seat next to him again as the plane paused, waiting for permission to take off. 

Whatever Jared had given him must have kick in, because Jensen wasn’t as worried about flying anymore. He watched out the window as the plane started it’s take off. Closing his eyes as the plane started to lift off of the ground, Jensen clutched onto the armrest, not liking the sensation he whimpered. “Ssshhh pet,” Jared reached over to stroke his head, “You’re safe.” He lifted up the armrest between the two seats and pulled Jensen into his side. Jensen closed his eyes, trying to relax. 

He must have dozed off, the next thing he knew he was being gently shifted over to lean against the window. “It’s ok pet, you can go back to sleep,” Jared stroked his head, before standing up, “I’ll be back in a little bit.” He stood up, and walked across the aisle to where Collin sat. He released him from his seat, and tugged him to the rear of the plane, and through one of the closed doors. 

Jensen looked around his seat for his book, but he didn’t see it, so he looked out the window instead. Everything seemed so far away and tiny. He pressed his forehead to the window. Closing his eyes, he made a wish to be back home with Misha. 

Jensen was lost in his daydreams when Jared sat down next to him. “Pet?” he asked softly, “do you want to use the restroom, or stretch your legs?” Jensen nodded his head, yep, sounded like a good idea to him. Jared reached over him to release the handcuff, standing up in the aisle so Jen could get out of their row. Once Jensen was in the aisle, Jared put his hand on his shoulder, and guided him to the back of the plane, to the bathroom. This time he was allowed to close the door behind himself.

After he exited the bathroom and sat back down, he was surprised when Jared didn’t lock him back into his seat. “You’ve been good pet, no need to lock you down. Here’s your book pet, enjoy.” Jared pulled out his own files of information to read, and was quickly absorbed in the contents. The other students on the flight were periodically led past them to the bathrooms before being taken back. The adults on the flight would take longer before returning to their seats. 

At one point Dan walked through the cabin of the plane, giving everyone a boxed lunch and a bottle of water. Jensen listened as some of the other students complained about what they were given, and Dan’s snarling back at them to eat it or go hungry. When Dan walked back through to pick up the garbage, Jared stopped him, “Get Collin cleaned up, and back to his seat.” 

“Of course Mr. Padalecki. How much time until we land?”

Jared checked his watch, “About 40 minutes.”

Dan smirked at Jared, “No problem. I’ll have him back in his seat before then.”

“Thank you Dan.” 

Jensen dropped his book onto his lap and clutched onto to the armrests, whimpering, his eyes open wide, as panic set in when the plane encountered turbulence. “Settle down pet,” he reached over, raised the armrest between them and pulled Jensen into his side, wrapping an arm around him. “Nothing to worry about, just a little bumpy patch of air. Nothing’s wrong with the plane, we’re fine. I promise pet, there’s nothing to worry about,” he told him gently, stroking his hair. He continued to talk softly to Jensen, stroking his head until he finally calmed down about 20 minutes later.

The flight was smooth again, and he should let go of Jared, sit back into his own seat, pick up his book, and find out the mice’s diabolical plan for poor Arthur. He knew it was wrong to want to stay in Jared’s arms for many reasons, but he felt safer with Jared’s arm around him. Jensen stayed snuggled into Jared’s side. Jensen glanced across the aisle as Collin was led back to his seat, glaring at him.

Jensen wanted to ask Jared about Collin, and why he seemed to hate him so much. He knew that now wasn’t the time to ask. He just didn’t understand why, when had done nothing to the boy. He had only seen the boy for the first time this morning at breakfast. Collin seemed not to notice him during that time. In fact, he only seemed to take notice of him was when they got into the van on the way to the airport.

Jensen closed his eyes once again as the plane started it’s descent. Jared gently pushed him back into his seat, “Plane’s landing, you need to sit back and get buckled in.” Jensen nodded, and buckled his seatbelt, gripping onto the armrests. “You’ll be fine pet, there will be a slight bump when we touchdown, and the engines will roar to slow us down. It’s perfectly safe. You’ll get better with your fear of flying the more you do it.” 

The landing was exactly as Jared had told him it would be. Jared held onto his right hand through the entire process, only letting go after the plane came to a complete stop, and the door was being opened to let them out. “Stay pet, don’t move from your seat until I come and get you, understand?” Jensen nodded, yep he did not intend to move from this spot, he held onto his book so that he didn’t lose it. Jared stood up and made his way to the front, and stood in the doorway talking to someone. 

Dan and Mark stood up to stand in the doorway once Jared went through the door. The two rich kids stood up and stretched, talking to each other, not paying attention to the two orderlies blocking the doorway. “Have a seat gentlemen. I’ll tell you when it’s time to exit the plane.” The two boys grumbled, but sat back down. 

Soon Mark told the boys to go ahead and grab their stuff and go out the door to waiting van. Once they had left, Mark and Dan collected the two juvenile delinquents, each one guiding a boy out through doorway. Jensen briefly thought of making a run for it with Dan and Mark out of the cabin, then he glanced out the window, and saw Jared standing at the end of a set of stairs leading from the doorway. He sighed. There was no way he would be able get by Jared. 

Dan and Mark were back rather quickly after dealing with the two boys. Dan released Collin, and steered him out of the plane. Mark looked at Jensen, and noticed that he hadn’t been handcuffed to the armrest again, “Smart pet to stay where you were put. Come on out now.” Jensen shook his head; he had not intentions to get out of his seat until Jared came to get him. “I’m not playing pet. If I have to drag you out of your seat you’re going to get punished.” Jensen tried to think of a way to silently get it across to Mark that he wasn’t getting out of his seat until Jared fetched him. He turned to the window and saw Jared standing there talking to someone. He looked at Mark, shaking his head, then looked out the window and pointed at Jared, then at himself and the seat, nodding his head this time. Mark looked at him, “Were you told to stay there until Mr. Padalecki comes back for you?” Jensen nodded his head vigorously. “Alright pet.” 

Mark then walked to the back and opened what Jensen thought was a storage area. Jensen was startled when he led a very subdued Alex out of the room. “Are you ready to behave now toy?” Alex nodded, not even trying to say anything, even though the gag had been removed. “Good toy,” he praised, patting Alex’s head. Jensen watched as Alex was led out of the plane. The pilot and copilot left not long after, leaving Jensen sitting on the plane by himself. 

He had only been by himself for a few moments when Jared came to fetch him. “I’m proud of you pet. Mitch told me how you were able to let him know what I told you without speaking. Such a smart pet,” Jared praised him, stroking his head, “Up now pet, time to go to your new home.” Jensen guided him out the door of the plane and steered him to a waiting car. “Back seat pet.” Jared held the door open gesturing for Jensen to sit down. 

When he sat down, Jared reached under the seat to bring out a set of cuffs that were attached somehow to the back seat. “Hands on your knees. Good pet,” Jared smiled at him as he secured the cuffs to his wrists. “When we are on the road you may look out the window. If you attempt to get anyone to rescue you, I will have no choice but to punish you once we reach the school. Remember, pets are to be seen, not heard.” Jensen nodded; he knew this was going to be the central focus of his life for the most part. “I’ve already turned on the child locks, so you won’t be able to open the doors.” Jensen nodded, he had assumed as much. He wondered where the rest of the new students were as Jared closed the back door. 

He sat alone in the car for a few minutes before Mark got behind the wheel and started the car. Jensen got in on the passenger side a few minutes later. “You’ve been so well behaved pet. As a reward, I’m going to allow you to ask me any question you want, after I get you settled for the night. Use the time between now and then to think carefully about what you wish to know. Keep in mind that I may choose not to answer.” Jensen had a million and one questions running through his mind, how was he supposed to narrow it down to just one?

Jensen didn’t pay attention to where they were going, nor did he listen in on the conversation taking place around him. Why bother? He knew, deep down, that there was no way Jared was going to let him out of his sight for any length of time, giving him no chance to escape. From the time Jared had shown up at his house for the intervention, until now, he’d been kept close to his side. Jensen had even slept in the same room as him, and not in whatever other guest rooms Dr. Morgan had available.

Wherever they were going was a long way off. It seemed like he had sat in the seat forever when they stopped in front of a huge gate. Mark rolled down his window, and entered a code on the keypad. The gate slowly rolled open. Once they drove through, Jensen expected to see some kind of institutional looking building. What he first saw was a very long driveway, leading to a very nice, non-institutional building. They pulled to a stop in front of what looked like some movie star’s mansion. 

Jared got out of the car, and walked to the back of the car, opening the door. “Such a good pet,” he released Jensen from his cuffs. He stroked Jensen’s cheek softly, “Pet, you are to follow behind me, and do what you are told, when you are told. If someone asks you a question you are to answer it politely. Understand?” Jensen nodded. Jared pulled him out of the car, and onto his feet. “Be good pet.”

Jensen quietly followed Jared up the front steps and through the front door. Jensen was led down a hallway to what looked like a classroom. “Sit here pet,” Jared pointed at one of the desks, Jensen sat down, “stay here, or shall I cuff you to the desk?” Jensen shook his head, nope he was going to stay put, especially since he saw Mark standing guard at the door. 

About ten minutes after Jared left, Dan walked in with the other boys from the plane, along with two more orderlies. Mark grabbed Collin’s shoulder and left the room. Once all of the boys were settled at a desk, the two orderlies took up stations by the door. 

Dan stood at the front of the room. “Congratulations gentlemen for becoming the newest members of the Padalecki Home for Wayward Youth,” he walked to each boy, handing him a folder and a pen. “In front of you is a packet of information that you need to finish filling out. I expect you to be honest in your answers, and yes if you lie we will find out.” He stopped in front of Jensen, handing him a folder with his name already on the tab. “Once you have finished with your paperwork you are to bring me your folder, and wait for one of the orderlies to take you to the infirmary for your checkup. Any questions?” Everyone shook their head. “Good. This should take you no more than a half hour to finish. Get started.”

Jensen opened his folder. The first page had his basic information on it, name, birthday, parents’ names, allergies etc. The only parts he needed to fill in were his current class schedule, and what he thought his grades were. The second page asked for things such as hobbies, favorite authors, and things he disliked. The third page is where things got personal, really, really personal.

They wanted to know if he was sexually active, who he had been with, and what exactly he had done with his partner(s), and if he used condoms or not. Jensen squirmed in his seat; he really wasn’t comfortable in answering these kinds of questions. He wanted to ask why they needed to know what he and Misha had done, but he couldn’t. One of the rich kids must have been on the same page as Jensen, “Why the fuck do you think you need to know about what my girlfriends and I have done?”

“The reason we need to know, Mr. Douglas, is for medical purposes. In order to make sure you are completely healthy we need to know if you have a chance of STDs.” Jensen stared down at his paper, trying to ignore what was going on between the angry teen and Dan. He heard Alex squeak when the boy continued to rant at Dan.

“Fuck you! I don’t have to tell you shit! It’s none of your fucking business!”

Dan shook his head, “Mr. Douglas you might want to change your attitude before I am forced to punish you for your rude language and behavior. We don’t tolerate students being rude to the staff, nor do we tolerate rude language.” He looked over at one of the orderlies standing by the door, giving him a nod. The orderly nodded back before quietly leaving.

“Go fuck yourself! My sexual history is none of your damn business,” he shouted, his face turning a brilliant shade of red. He stood up and threw the folder and its contents across the room, “I never wanted to come to this fucking place. It’s not my fucking fault that I got kicked out of school.”

The orderly was back with Mark and another orderly. Mark went to grab onto the teen, but missed when he ducked out of reach. “Keep your fucking hands off of me! You have no fucking right to touch me.”

Mark smirked at him, “That’s where you’re wrong Heath; your parents signed paperwork stating that we could ‘touch’ you in whatever way was needed to change your behavior, including corporal punishment.” That revelation shocked Heath enough for Mark to grab him and force him to the front of the room, where a second orderly had pulled a bench from somewhere, positioning it in the front of the room where everyone could see. Mark looked around at the boys who remained seated, “That goes for the rest of you. Your parents signed custody over to the school. You are all wards of The Padalecki Home for Wayward Youth.”

Once he finished his mini lecture, Mark and the other orderly each grabbed onto a shoulder, and forced Heath to face the bench. “Mr. Douglas you were warned about both your language and your attitude, yet you continued to behave in the same manner. Therefore you have earned the first spanking from this group,” Dan lectured as he walked in front of Heath and started to undo his pants, pulling them down.

“Fuck you! You’re a fucking pervert!” Heath screamed, and started to struggle. He managed to kick Mark’s shin.

“That’s it. Enough,” Mark snarled at him, grabbing the back of his neck roughly and shoving him down over the bench. “Travis get him secured.” Travis grabbed Heath’s right wrist and buckled it in to the restraint on the front leg of the bench. He then went around and secured the rest of Heath’s limbs. 

Jensen stared at the papers in front of him, shaking. He didn’t want to watch this. “Eyes up front everyone, I want you to see what’s in store for you if you choose to disregard a staff member’s guidance” Dan demanded, waiting for all eyes to be on Heath before he continued. “Since you chose to be rude and not change your attitude after being warned you earned 10 swats. When you kicked Mark you earned an additional 15.”

“Fuck you!”

“There’s another 5. Open your mouth to say anything other than an apology, and I will double your punishment.” Dan waited for another minute to make sure Heath stayed silent before he picked up a paddle and laid into Heath’s ass. After the first few swats Dan started to lecture Heath, “You do not talk rudely to your elders. When asked to change your attitude, you change it. You do not kick or hit any staff member.” 

Heath managed to keep silent for the first six swats, tears and begging started with the seventh. “Sorry! I’m sorry. Stop please. I won’t do it again,” Jensen could barely hear Heath over the sound of Dan paddling his ass. None of his pleas made any difference to Dan. When Dan finished the 30th stroke, Heath was still sobbing and promising not to do it again.

Dan set the paddle on the teacher’s desk before turning back to the rest of them. “Anyone else want to challenge me?” When no one answered he continued, “Good. Please finish filling out the paperwork.” Everyone turned back to the papers in front of them, and hastily finished filling them out. He waited for a couple of minutes before turning back to Heath and released him from the bench. Dan walked him back to his seat after having him pull his pants up and gathering his paperwork from where it had scattered.

One by one, the boys in the room finished their paperwork, taking the folder and pen up to Dan. As each student turned in their paperwork they were ordered back to their seat to wait to be escorted out of the room by an orderly. When Jensen quietly handed Dan his folder, he was told to sit down and wait for Mark. 

When Mark came back from escorting a still sobbing Heath to his check up, Mark called Jensen to the front of the room. “Come along pet.” Mark picked up what Jensen assumed was the folder with his name on it and followed behind Mark. 

When they reached the infirmary, Mark entered tapped his badge on a pad by the door before punching in a code on it. After they entered, Mark led him over to a desk and handed over Jensen’s file to the man sitting behind it. “Strip down to your underwear pet. Fold it nicely, and put it in the bag that Shawn will hand you.” Jensen hesitated for only a moment before he did as he was told. 

After putting his shoes and clothes in the bag, and handed it back to Shawn. Mark directed him to stand in line with the other semi-naked boys who had finished their paperwork. He smiled and gave Jensen a pat to the head before leaving the room.

Travis came in with the last of the boys, Angelo, and gave him the same directions that Mark had given Jensen. Angelo took off his shoes and socks, placed them in the bag before pausing, “Sir? I’m not wearing any underwear.”

Travis snorted, “And that’s my problem how? Strip.”

“But I’ll be naked!”

“Not my problem. Strip, or earn a punishment.”

Angelo looked at Travis, and took off the orange jumpsuit he was wearing. After he had folded his jumpsuit, he tried to cover his dick with the bag of his clothes. 

“Nope, hands at your side,” Travis swatted Neal’s bared ass lightly, “You chose to go without underwear, no hiding it now. Get in line, wait to be called.”

When Jensen was finally called, he was surprised that it was Mark who called him into the room. “Come along pet.” When they got in the room, Mark had him strip off his underwear. “I know pet,” Mark gently told him, rubbing his back, as he whimpered at the thought of being naked around Mark, “but it’s needed for your checkup.”

Jensen looked at him, then closed his eyes, blushing ferociously, before reaching down and pulling his undies off. “Good pet,” Mark praised, holding out the bag of Jensen’s clothing, “put it in here. I have to take some measurements now. Stand on the scale.” Jensen did, and had his height and weight measured and recorded. Mark then had him stand in the middle of the room, and measured different parts of his body. “We need to make sure you get the correct size uniforms,” Mark explained at the curious look on Jensen’s face. 

Mark pointed to the examination table, “Sit, and wait for the doc.” Jensen nodded, and went and sat with his hands in his lap. Mark walked out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him. About 5 minutes later he was back with a man he assumed was the doctor. 

“Hello pretty pet,” drawled the gravelly voice of the doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen sat huddled in the corner, still naked, waiting for someone to come and take him to the next horror. He didn’t want to think about the physical he had just undergone. He knew he’d be having nightmares about it, or at least about the doctor. Getting a physical in itself was nothing new or scary; he’d had many for school. However, having Dr. Alastair give him one made him feel rather dirty.

It started as any other physical, checking his eyes, ears, throat, answering a million and one questions about what he knew about his family’s medical history, etc. Dr Alastair had him bend and stretch in various ways to test his flexibility, nothing major, just a little odd. Then he had to bend over and touch his toes, for a scoliosis test. The doctor got up close and personal with his rear end during said test, and somehow he didn’t think it was a banana in the guy’s pocket that he was feeling rubbing along the crack of his ass while bending over him running his fingers along Jensen’s spine. 

He didn’t even want to know why the doc started rubbing his nipples, to test his sensitivity. Jensen didn’t want to think about when he was fondled during the ‘turn your head and cough’ portion of the exam. He’d never had his prostrate checked before this evening, and having fingers roughly shoved up his ass, and hearing “Virgin tight,” in Dr. Alistair’s voice was an experience he didn’t want to have again anytime soon. Every time Jensen started to whimper at how handsy or rough the doc was getting Mark would back the guy off by simply saying “Claimed.” 

“Hush now pet, stand up,” Mark scolded him as he walked back into the room carrying a pile of clothes. “You’re almost done. Here, put these on.” He shoved the clothes into Jen’s hands. Jensen was dressed in under a minute. He felt much better having the simple t-shirt and shorts on. Once he was dressed, Mark gave him a look, “Don’t you have something to tell me pretty?”

Jensen blushed, “Thank you sir.” He needed to get better at figuring out when to talk, and when to stay silent. 

“Better pretty, follow me.” Mark led Jensen out of the exam room and down a short hall into a lab. “Sit in the chair pet, hold out your arm for the tech.” 

Jensen hated needles, he considered them sharp little things that poked; some people used them to deliberately turn him into a pincushion. He almost always got the idiots that needed to poke him a thousand and one times before they magically found his vein. He closed his eyes, hoping that if he didn’t see it, it wouldn’t hurt as much. He heard a chuckle, “Ah now …,” Jensen opened his eyes at the pause to see the tech looking down at his file, “Mr. Ackles, I’m guessing you’re not a fan of needles.” Jensen shook his head, nope, not a fan at all. “No worries Mr. Ackles, I promise not to poke you more than absolutely necessary.” Jensen smiled in thanks, and at being called something other than ‘pretty’ or ‘pet’. 

The man pulled on a pair of gloves, “Close your eyes if you want, won’t take long, you shouldn’t feel more than a pinch.” Jensen closed his eyes again, starting to count in his head. He flinched when he felt the needle slip in. About a minute later, he felt the needle slipping out, “It’s ok now Mr. Ackles, all done.” He put a Band-Aid on the spot, “You’re free to go.”

Jensen stood up, and looked for Mark, knowing he was to wait for the orderly without being told. When he didn’t see Mark anywhere he moved to stand by the door. He’d only been waiting for a couple of minutes when he felt a pat on his shoulder, “Such a good pet to wait, and not wander off.” Jensen automatically followed Mark back to the classroom. 

Jensen noticed he was the last one to be brought back to the classroom. “Alright gentlemen, this is how the rest of your night is going to go. You will follow me to the dining room; you will politely wait in line to get your food. You will quietly sit at the table you are assigned and eat. When you finish you will take your tray to the cleaning station, then return to your seat to wait for one of us to come and get you. You had better learn to eat quickly, if you aren’t done by the time one of us comes to get you, you’re out of luck. You’ll have about 15 minutes to eat, give or take. After dinner, you will be taken to your room for the night. Lights out at 9 pm. Any questions on what is expected of you?” No one twitched. “Very good, on your feet, line up at the door.”

Dinner was nothing exciting, cheeseburgers, fries and corn, but on the upside, he was allowed to feed himself for the first time in the last twenty-four hours. He savored every bite. He finished quickly, cleaned up his area, and sat back down. 

Alex was sitting on his right hand side; he quickly finished his dinner, and turned to Jensen. “I guess you know my name is Alex, I’m assuming your name isn’t 'pet'."

Jensen smiled softly, “No, definitely not, it’s Jensen.”

“My ass is still a bit sore from last night. Do you think Dr. Padalecki will still beat my ass like he said he would?” he asked quietly, looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to the two of them.

Jensen thought for a moment before answering, “I don’t know for sure, but probably. You saw what they did to that Heath kid for being rude to them. I assume he meant it, but I’m not sure if it will be him, or someone else.”

Alex gulped, “I don’t understand. Why are they doing this to us? Why would my mom do this to me? I know my new stepdad hates me, but I’ve done nothing to deserve being treated this way. Why would she give me to them?”

Jensen just looked at Alex sadly, “I don’t know, my parents signed custody over to Dr. Padalecki hoping he could ‘cure’ me.” 

Alex gave him a worried look, “Cure you? Are you contagious or something.”

Jensen gave the boy a look, “No! They think I need to be cured because I love my boyfriend, Misha.”

“Oh.”

Not two minutes later Dan was back and had them all on their feet. “Follow me, stay quiet,” he gave a pointed look to Jensen and Alex. He led them to the second floor of the building where there were a row of doors, some open, some closed. He pointed to a clearly marked door, “There’s the restroom, you all have ten minutes to use it before you’re in your dorm for the night. You’d better use it now. If anyone pisses their bed before you’re released for the morning,” he paused and looked at each of them in turn, “Well let’s just say you don’t really want to know.”

Jensen quickly used the facilities, and waited back in the hallway for everyone else who chose to use the restroom. He looked down the hallway to where they had come up the hall. Mark was leaning against one wall talking to one of the orderlies whose name Jensen had yet to learn. Alex finished and quickly came to stand next to him. Soon the rest of the motley group of boys were back standing in the hallway. 

“This way boys,” they followed Don to a room that was midway through the hall. He used his staff badge and a code to unlock the door. “After you,” he gestured for the boys to move into the room ahead of him.

The room wasn’t anything exciting to look at, there were four beds lined up on either side of the doorway. Sitting in the middle of the room was one of those bench things the orderlies had used to tie Heath down on earlier. Jensen heard Alex whimper at the sight of it. 

“You have two hours until lights out. I suggest you use your time wisely.” Dan paused, nodding to one of the orderlies, “Leon will hand you a clipboard with paper and a pen. You are to write an essay describing what you would like to have for a future job. Specifics on why you want the job, what skills you will need to have to do the job, where you will obtain those skills, and finally how you think you will do in your chosen job. You will hand it to whoever comes to bring you to breakfast. Any questions?” Dan looked around, no one seemed to move. “Good. Should any of you have the inclination, you don’t have permission to masturbate at any point in the near future.”

One of the boys started to babble at that point, “Whaa - why would you say something like that? There’s no way any of us would want to jerk off in a room full of other dudes.”

Dan laughed, “You might not have the urge to ‘jerk off’, as you so eloquently put it, but there are homosexuals in the dorm with you. They may have the urge to masturbate in a room full of pretty boys.”

Leon handed Jensen a clipboard, “Thank you sir,” he mumbled quietly, assuming this was one of those times he was supposed to be polite.

“You’re welcome pretty,” Leon winked at Jensen. Jensen really didn’t like the way all of these men kept looking at him. They were making him feel like a piece of chocolate cake, something delicious and to be drooled over. Jensen absently brought his left hand up and scratched at his nose. Leon reached out and grabbed his hand, looking curiously at the bracelet, “possessive bastard,” he muttered before dropping Jen’s hand.

Jensen scrunched up his face in thought. That wasn’t the first time he’d heard that phrase after someone had looked at the bracelet. He looked at it again curiously, a plain bracelet, with a gold colored bead. Nothing fancy. What was special about it, or him for that matter?

“Alright gentlemen, the lights will turn off automatically at 9. They will come back on at 6 am when it’s time to get up for physical training. At that time, you will be given a chance to use the facilities again, and handed socks and shoes. You go with the orderlies for PT; tomorrow you’ll have a pt test to see where you are physically. After that, you’ll take a shower, get fresh clothes, and start your academic testing. Any questions?” 

When no one answered, he turned to leave, gesturing to the other orderlies to precede him. “Goodnight gentlemen.” He walked out of the door last, locking the boys in behind him. 

Jensen sat on a bed in the corner away from where the rest of the bunch was choosing beds. Alex settled on the bed next to him, in a better mood since they had been locked in for the night, and he hadn’t been paddled. 

The blank paper stared back at him as if it was mocking him. How was he supposed write about his dream career, when he had no clue what he wanted to do? He had thought about many things he could do with his life, but hadn’t settled on anything in particular, always assuming he had more time to decide. 

At one point in time, he thought he might want to be a computer programmer, or at least be one of the people to create a new video game. He wasn’t sure what that would involve, other than having to take a lot of graphics classes. He didn’t feel that he was creative enough to continuously come up with new ideas for cool new games. However, being a beta tester, he figured he already had the skills needed to perform that job.

He’d also considered being a professional athlete. What 14-year-old boy hasn’t thought they’d be the next Michael Jordan, or Michael Phelps? He was a good swimmer, but nowhere near the level of the Olympic bound. He could play other sports; he just didn’t have the skills to be a professional at it. Nor did he have the drive to spend all of his free time everyday practicing. He enjoyed the time he spent playing various sports, he didn’t want it to turn into a chore.

He’d had daydreams of being a famous rock star, boy could he rock out on guitar hero, but that didn’t always translate to real life. He couldn’t sing to save his life. He only knew how to play a guitar hero guitar, and not a real one, so that option was out. 

He had a cousin that was a firefighter, and that had sounded interesting at times. His cousin generally worked a total of 12 days a month, except when there was a huge fire. On the rare occasions that there was a huge fire, he’d work for the duration of the fire, collecting overtime on his scheduled days off. He would have to work out a lot more to be even close to buff enough to qualify, and lifting weights wasn’t his idea of fun. The thought, on the other hand, of working only a few days a month, and getting paid big bucks to have fun on his days off, that sounded like a good time.

He didn’t think that any of these ideas were what he wanted to do long term. But how could he decide what he wanted to do for the rest of his life tonight, while sitting here on a bed after having been ‘given’ to Dr. Padalecki to cure. Maybe he could write something like that one kid from The Breakfast Club, claiming that the staff here would see him however, they chose to see him. He started to write, not sure exactly what he was going to say in his essay. 

He’d been writing for some time, it definitely wasn’t his best work, when the door to the hallway was opened. Jensen looked up to see Jared and Mark walk into the room. Jared was carrying a paddle. Jensen wanted to hide behind his paper, or better yet under the bed, but knew it was of no use. If Jared wanted to find him, there really wasn’t anywhere for him to hide.

“Gentlemen, welcome to the Padalecki Home for Wayward Youth. I’m Dr. Jared Padalecki; I’ll be one of your … tour guides on your journey to an all new and improved you.” He turned to look at each of the boys in turn. “Each of you has been committed here by your parents, guardians, or by the court. You are stuck here until you have proven that you have changed for the better. You don’t get to decide when you leave, I do. At this point in time, you have no rights, nor privileges. You have to earn those.” He turned to look directly at Heath, “Being rude or argumentative will earn you punishments, and our favorite form of punishment around here is a good, solid spanking. It tends to cure the most problems the youth in our care have.” 

He turned once again to focus on Alex. “Now one of you earned a nightly spanking for a week,” Alex started to whimper, “for being terribly naughty. You have until I count to 10 to lay over this bench,” gesturing to the bench in the middle of the room, “One.” Alex decided to just get it over with, and lay down over the bench as he’d seen done to Heath. “There’s a good boy. What did you do to earn your punishment?”

Alex whimpered, “I tried to run away from you, and I tried to hurt Mark and Mitch.” 

“Pay attention boys, this will happen to you if you chose to disregard the rules, if you run from us, we will find you, and you will be punished. As Alex here was the first to try, he gets a light punishment. It is meant as a warning to not only him, but you as well.” He nodded to Mark, who secured Alex, then stripped him of his shorts and undies.

“Please, I won’t run again, I promise!” Alex started to cry, even before Jared started in on his ass.

Jared sighed, “I know you won’t. But I have to make sure the lesson gets learned by not just you, but the rest of the boys here.” He started to spank Alex with his hand, until it had a nice pink hue, the whole time Alex was pleading with him to stop, claiming to have learned his lesson. Jared ignored him, and started to use the paddle on the poor boy’s ass. 

“Now is there anyone else who wants to feel my paddle on their ass?” he asked the rest of the boys once he had turned Alex’s ass a bright red. No one moved, or said a word. “Good. Lights out in ten minutes.” He walked over to Jensen and cupped his cheek while Mark was releasing Alex, “You earned the answer to a question pet. Now’s the time to ask it.”

Jensen thought for a moment, having forgotten about his ‘reward’ in his visit to the doctor. “Sir, why does Collin seem to hate me?”

Jared smiled at him, “Well he’s unhappy at the moment because he sees you as his competition for a place he held at my side. He’s mistaken though, he’ll never come close to how well suited you are to being my favorite pet.”

When Mark walked up beside Jared, he stroked Jensen’s hair one last time for the night. “Goodnight pretty, sleep well.” Jared turned and walked out of the room, Mark trailing behind him.

~*~

The six am wakeup call was definitely not the way Jensen preferred to be woken up. Lights came on, as the door opened, with Dan and his crew shouting at them. Each of the boys were handed a pair of socks and shoes. They were given seven minutes to put them on and make their beds. Once all six boys had finished, they were quickly ordered out of the room, and led outside to a grassy area. 

Dan gave the group a ‘pep talk’ to encourage their efforts. “Gentlemen, this is a test to determine your basic physical fitness. I expect you all to do your absolute best on the test. PT tests are conducted every other week; you are expected to improve with each test. Do not try to ‘sandbag’ your results on this test. If we find out that you didn’t perform the best you can, not only will you be in remedial PT with those who do not pass, you will be punished.” Dan glared at each of the boys before continuing, “If you fail the PT test, you will be required to attend a second session of PT daily, on top of all of your other classes and chores, until you pass the test. Fail twice and … well, let’s just say you don’t want to fail.”

After stretching a bit to finish waking up, the boys were paired off to do as many sit-ups as they could in two minutes. Alex and Jensen were paired together. One boy in each pair would hold the other’s feet, and counted correctly performed repetitions. Once all of the boys had completed the task, and the amounts recorded, they did the same thing for pushups; one boy would count as the other performed. When they finished, the boys were made to stretch once again, this time in preparation for a two-mile run. They walked over to where there was a line in the sand. They were instructed to call out their last name and lap number each time they crossed the line in front of Dan. All of the other orderlies spread out around the track, to keep a better eye on them

Taking a shower after the PT test was a new experience for Jensen. First, he and the other boys were led to a supply room, where they were handed a small basket containing a towel, a small bag of toiletries, and a second set of clean clothes before heading back to the bathroom from the night before. He hadn’t paid any attention to the shower area the night before, not really having the time to look around the bathroom earlier. 

Around the corner from where the toilets were, there was a tiled area with a set of open showers. There were six showerheads spaced apart along three walls, with no dividers in sight. He really didn’t want to be naked in front of anyone else, but they were only given fifteen minutes to get clean, or earn a punishment. He really didn’t want to earn a punishment. He quickly got washed up, trying as best as he could to keep his ‘junk’ out of public view, quickly putting on the new clothes.

Once the boys finished taking their showers, they were instructed to wait in their dorm room from the night before. Fifteen minutes later Mark walked into the room. “Gentlemen, the crates you were handed belong in the cubby on the right side of your bed. At this time, the socks that have been provided to you belong in the crate along with the bag of toiletries. The shoes you were given are to be lined up neatly at the end under your bed,” He walked over to the bed Jensen had chosen, “The towel you were provided is to be hung like this on the end rail of your bed.” He took the towel that Jensen placed in his outstretched hand, and draped it over the rail, like Jensen had done a thousand times rack at home. 

As each boy exited the room, they handed in their essays from the night before, and were led down to the small mess hall for breakfast. It wasn’t anything fancy; they had a choice of oatmeal or cold cereal. Once they finished breakfast, they were led back to the classroom from the night before. 

“Today you will be taking a variety of placement tests.” Dan looked around at each of the boys “You are to do your best on each and every test you take. Should I find out that you slacked on any of the tests, you won’t like the consequence. The first test you are to take is math. Yes, I know it starts of very simple, with basic addition and subtraction, but it covers everything from kindergarten through basic college algebra. You will complete the test on scratch paper, showing all of your work, then transfer your answers onto a scantron sheet. Do not write on the test booklet. Do not even think of looking at anyone else’s paper, or you will earn a serious punishment. Any questions covering what is expected of you?” Dan looked to each of the boys in turn. “No? Good. You have two hours to complete the test. If you finish before time is up, use it wisely to double check your answers.”

Mark walked around the room handing out blank paper, pencils, scantron sheet, and a test booklet. “Please make sure that you write your name on both your scratch paper and your scantron form.” 

Dan waited until everyone had their booklet and had written their name on it, “Gentlemen you have two hours to complete this test, you may begin.”

Jensen flew through the easy parts of the test, only showing his work because he had been ordered to. Once it got a little bit tougher he slowed down to think his way through the questions. Some were straightforward questions, others were trickier word problems. He did his best, but didn’t finish the test.

Once time was called, Mark collected their materials. Dan led them back to their room from the night before where they were ordered to rest for the next forty-five minutes before the next test. Jensen lay down, and closed his eyes. His thoughts drifted back to the test he had taken, it was one of the most difficult math tests he had ever taken. There were problems that he had never seen before, and had no clue how to start to tackle the problems. He’d assumed that he wouldn’t be able to finish when he was told it covered classes beyond what he’d taken in school. 

Time mush have really flown, Mark was there and ready to take them to their next test long before he felt ready. They were led back down to the classroom again. This time it was for a science test. Jensen failed it, he knew he must have. He answered quite a few of the questions, but guessed on some that sounded familiar. He left about a third of it blank, not having even enough of a clue to guess.

After time was called for the test, they were taken to lunch, which was just as exciting as the meal before consisting of sandwiches, chips, and fruit. When they were taken to the classroom for their afternoon session of testing, they were told that this round of testing would be on various life skills, and done individually. 

Before anyone was taken for testing, a female center employee came in and addressed them all. “Hello boys, welcome to the Padalecki Home for Wayward Youth. My name is Lydia Fletcher, and I’m here to tell you about the bracelet that you will be receiving.” She held up one to demonstrate what it looked like, “As you can see, it is similar to the kind of id, or medical alert bracelets that many people outside of this institution wear. The main differences are that you won’t be able to take it off, and you use it to access everything while you are in school here.”

She walked over to the door, “I’m sure you’ve noticed by now that almost every door has a keypad and touchpad. In order to access the different rooms you are going to have to tap your bracelet to the pad, like so.” She held the bracelet up to the pad and the door clicked. “Even if you are going into the same room at the same time as someone else you’ll need to tap your bracelet, that way you get logged into the room. That’s especially important when you attend classes; it’s the main way that attendance is taken.” She looked around the room, “Everyone with me so far? Good. Now once you move over to the main barracks it’s how you’ll get your meals, and check into your rooms for curfew. If you don’t check in on time, you’ll earn demerits. When I call out your name I need you to come up here, and hold out your left wrist.”

Lydia started to call the boys in a random order, by whatever bracelet she picked up. While most of the boys received plain bracelets. Jensen noticed that a few of them had colored beads on them but didn’t see any other gold beads. When his name was called, he quietly walked to the front of the room and held out his wrist. Lydia took off the one that Jared had given him the day before, and replaced it with one that he couldn’t take off without any kind of tools. His still contained a gold colored bead, but he also had a white one and a blue one. There was a flat, rectangular piece of metal that had his name and a number inscribed on it. Lydia left once each of the boys had a bracelet on their wrist.

The boys were then told about the testing for this afternoon. There would be various ‘life skills’ tests, along with some of them having a counseling session. An orderly would come in and pick up one or two of the boys, making sure they tapped their bracelet on the door on their way out. Mark came to fetch Jensen to his first life skills test.

“Make sure you tap the pad on your way out of the room pet.” Mark told him as he was leading him out of the room. Once Jensen tapped the pad, Mark dropped him off in front of a door down the hall from the classroom. Jensen knocked on the door, and waited to be called in. He really wasn’t surprised to hear Jared telling him to enter. He tried the door handle, but it wouldn’t open. Then he remembered about his bracelet, and tapped it on the pad next to the door. He heard it click open, so he walked through the door.

“Hello pet,” Jared smiled at him, “Come sit down.” Jensen smiled back, and walked to the chair that Jared was pointing towards. Once he sat down Jared continued, “I want to see how well you can balance a checkbook.” He handed Jensen a file, and a calculator. “In the file you will find a list of transactions, and bills that need to be paid. You are to fill in the check register, and fill in any checks that are used. Once the register has been filled out, you are to compare it to bank statement, and see if it matches, or not. You may use the calculator. Any questions?” Jensen shook his head. “Alright pet,” Jared stroked his hair, as he looked at the clock hanging on the wall, “You have one hour to complete your task. Begin.”

Jensen sighed, and opened the file before him. According to the enclosed paperwork, John Smith had lots of bills and transactions to enter into his checkbook, and very few of them were in any kind of chronological order. The first thing he decided to do was to put things in order, then start logging and doing the math. He hoped he had enough time to finish.

An hour later, he was signing the last check as John Smith, when he heard Jared say, “Time, close the folder, and come kneel by me while I go through what you finished.” Jensen had expected something like this; actually, he had expected Jared to order him to kneel by his side as he completed the paperwork using the floor as a desk. Jensen leaned into Jared’s thigh as one of his hands came down to run absently through Jen’s hair. “Very good pet. You did rather well for someone your age; most don’t seem to have a grasp of how to fill out a basic checkbook.” Jensen smiled at the praise, glad now that he hadn’t blown off the week that they’d covered it in class. He was a bit nervous that he would be punished for doing something wrong. He hoped he had handled adding in the bank fees and overdraft fees correctly, as the classes he remembered from school didn't really cover anything in depth.   
"Well done pet," Jared praised a few moments later having finished grading the test. "I'm glad to see you know how to take control of a checkbook, and won't fall into some of the traps that many young people fall into.” 

Jared stood up and pulled Jensen over to a comfortable looking couch. Jared sat down on one end of the couch and directed Jensen to lie down, with his head in Jared's lap. "When you have your private sessions with me this is how we will normally conduct your sessions. Close your eyes pet," Jared began, "I want you to relax for a moment, and clear your mind.” Jared slowly stroked his fingers through Jensen’s hair, trying to get his pet to relax quicker. 

"When you’re in a session with me I want you to know that anything you say will not be used against you outside of these rooms. This is meant to be a safe place for us to discuss anything and everything. Understand pet?" Jensen nodded, he wasn’t sure he believed Jared yet. "Good boy. I want you to tell me about why you chose to bring pictures of only your sister with you, and not one of your whole family. Take your time pet before answering me"

Jensen kept his eyes closed as he answered softly, "She’s the only one who supported me. She didn’t care that I loved Misha, just that we were happy together."

The rest of their session continued in the same manner, Jared asking questions or proposing theories, while stroking Jensen's hair. Jensen found it to be strangely relaxing. The questions that Jared asked were focused mainly on Jensen's relationship with his sister. 

When Jared called an end to their short session, he directed Jensen to kneel in the spot he had previously. Jensen quickly did as directed and waited for whatever came next. "Mark will be here soon, pet, to take you to your next class. I’m very pleased with your behavior thus far," he praised Jensen, "and as such you've earned a treat. Close your eyes pet." Once Jensen’s eyes were closed, Jared tapped his jaw. Jen automatically opened his mouth as expected, but not knowing what his treat would be. 

Jared placed a small square of chocolate on Jensen’s tongue. It was the best piece of chocolate that Jen had ever tasted, he almost moaned at the taste. When Jared tapped his Jensen again, Jen eagerly opened his mouth for another bite. This time he was unable to stop the moan from escaping. 

Jared chuckled, "Like that did you pet?" 

Jensen nodded his head eagerly, "Yes sir, thank you for the chocolate."

Jared patted his head. "Such a good pet." Jared pulled Jensen’s head onto his knee, and stroked his hair. When there was a knock on the door Jensen tensed, not wanting to be seen being pampered like a prized pet. Jared tapped Jensen gently on the nose. "Settle pet, you're doing exactly what is expected of you," he scolded Jen lightly before telling the person at the door to enter.


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen closed his eyes tightly, feeling very childish. He was hoping that since he couldn’t see whoever entered the office, they in turn, couldn’t see him. Logically he knew that whoever was in the room with them could see him. He just wished he were invisible. Maybe if he had an invisibility cloak? ‘Well,’ he thought to himself, ‘at least I’m not wearing the stupid collar and handcuffs.’ He heard a familiar chuckle, and opened one eye to see who it was.

“Your pet’s so cute when he’s acting shy,” Mark told Jared.

Jensen blushed, and opened the other eye. Mark had seen him in this position before. In fact, he’d not only seen Jensen kneeling at Jared’s side, but also decked out in a strait jacket, gag, and blindfold, having also helped to get him into said gear. Kneeling in front of him just didn’t seem as bad as if it were someone who hadn’t seen him like this before. 

Jared looked down at Jensen, tapping his nose lightly once again. “Silly pet, there’s no need to be shy or embarrassed. Do what you’re told, when you’re told, and there won’t be any reason for you to hide.” He turned to Mark, “How’s the testing going?”

Mark shrugged his shoulders, “About as good as can be expected,” he handed Jared a piece of paper. “Only two didn’t pass the PT test, though a couple just squeaked by. It probably wouldn’t hurt to put them in the extra PT sessions to build up strength and stamina.” He looked down to where Jensen knelt, “Don’t worry pet you passed the PT test with flying colors.”

Jensen smiled down at the carpet, grateful that he wouldn’t have extra PT. 

“Hmmm, get them started in the extra sessions tonight, have the borderline cases do extra sessions every other day. I don’t care how tired they are, or how much they whine.”

“Understood. Come on pet, time to go.” 

Jensen hesitated before standing; he looked up at Jared, as if silently asking for permission. “Good pet,” he praised, “Go with Mark and behave.” Jensen nodded as he stood to leave. He had no intention of getting into trouble on purpose. 

Mark paused as the pair reached the door, waiting. Jensen looked at him in confusion, wondering why they stopped at the door. Mark nodded to the touch pad by the door; Jensen blushed before remembering to touch his bracelet to it. “That’s the last time I’m going to remind you pet. You’ll want to make sure you tap in and out of a room, or earn a consequence.” Jensen nodded, and reminded himself to get into the habit of tapping whatever door he was going through.

He obediently followed Mark back down to the mess hall, tapping the pad by the door when he entered. “All right pet, you’re going to help clean the tables, and set up for dinner.” They walked over to where Alex and Dan were waiting. “You listen to Ashley, and do whatever she tells you to, without a fuss. Understand?” Mark looked to where both boys were nodding their heads and muttering ‘yes sir’.

Once Dan and Mark left the room, Ashley turned to them, “Well? What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation? Start cleaning.”

“Ma’am,” Jensen asked quietly, “Where are the supplies to clean with?”

Ashley huffed loudly, and pointed towards an unmarked door. The boys quickly and quietly walked over to the door, and opened it, finding a small janitor’s closet. Alex sighed, “I’ll sweep the floor, if you want to start wiping down the tables.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jensen answered, as he reached for a spray bottle labeled ‘tables’ and a clean rag from a pile.

The two boys worked quickly, once they finished with one task, they consulted each other to see if they could figure out what else they could clean. When they ran out of ideas on what to clean, they made sure to put the equipment they pulled out away, and tidied up the closet before walking over to where Ashley stood watching them.

“Is there anything else you need help with?” Jensen asked.

Ashley had them set out everything needed for dinner, and put a set of condiments on each of the tables. Once the room was set up how she wanted it, she directed the boys to follow her into the kitchen. “You boys are to take these trays to room 112. Stay until after the staff finishes their meals, then bring the dishes back to the kitchen. Any questions?”

When the boys shook their heads, she motioned to the covered trays. “Well, get going. You’ll want to get there before the food gets cold. And be careful not to spill anything!”

That was easier said than done. They had almost left the room before Jen remembered that they needed to tap the pad on their way out of the room. In the end, they managed to tap the pad without spilling anything, and find their way to room 112. Jensen knocked on the door, and waited for permission to enter the room. When it was given, Jensen tapped the door pad, and opened the door. He held it open for Alex, after making sure that he also tapped the door pad. 

“Bring it over here pet.” Jared pointed to the table he was standing next to. Once Jensen set his tray down, he stood back, waiting for instruction. Jared sat down, looked at Jensen, and pointed to the floor next to him. Jensen assumed this meant he was to kneel next to the chair. “Such a good pet,” Jared patted his head fondly, before resuming his conversation with Mark. Jensen looked over to where Mark sat, and saw Alex in the same position as himself. Jared fed him off his plate absently during the meal. Alex had to be coached in eating from Mark’s hand, as he hadn’t been fed that way before. Jensen ignored the conversation for the most part, as it was boring stuff. However, he couldn’t tune it out when the pair started to discuss the testing results.

“How are the results looking so far? Anything we need to be worried about?”

“A couple of the boys are going to need some serious work in getting them up to grade standards. Then there look to be a couple that will need to be in an advanced group to challenge them. But, for the most of the group they appear to be testing out at average academically.”

Jared smiled, “Good. Once we get them settled into their class and chore rotations, we’ll set the slow ones up for tutoring with the higher ranked students. How are life skills going?”

Mark laughed, “As we expected Heath and Isaac threw fits over being tasked with planning and cooking a meal for Leon and Dan. I’ll bet the cleanup is a problem for them as well, spoiled brats. They’d already earned a couple of marks, though they don’t know exactly what they’re for. Angelo and Neal had no clue how to clean a bathroom, but accepted instruction well. Toy and Pet, on the other hand, went above and beyond what Ashley asked of them. It was also noted that they were very polite and well mannered.”

Jensen puffed up a bit in pride at being praised for doing a job well done. It wasn’t often that he was told that he had done well. Jared chuckled at his reaction, and ruffled his hair, “I expected nothing less. Well done boys. I believe you’ve both earned a reward.” He pulled a couple of the same chocolates from earlier out, tossing one to Mark. “You’re going to be a spoiled pet if you keep this up,” he told Jensen, as he stroked his cheek, “Such a good pet for me.”

After another ten minutes or so, the boys were instructed to return the trays to the mess hall, and then return to their dorm. They were the first ones back. They sat on their beds and chatted for a bit before the others started to straggle in. Ten minutes later Mark walked in carrying a bag in one hand, and an Ipad in the other. 

“The body count to room check in isn’t even, meaning bracelets weren’t tapped as you entered the room. Therefore the people not checked in have earned a punishment this evening.” Mark glanced down at the Ipad he was holding, “Heath, and Isaac, front and center.” He waited until the two boys were standing in front of him, “Congratulations on being the first to earn a mark for forgetting to tap into a room.” He called them over, having them hold out their left hands. He took a blue sharpie out of his pocket, “If you are told that you earned a mark, hold out your left hand. A line will be added to the back of your hand. Do not try to wash these off, we will know how many you earned, and will double your punishment. At the end of the day your marks will be tallied, and punishments will be handed out.” He drew a line on each of the boys’ hands. Jensen noticed that they both already had a few marks.

Mark tucked the Ipad under his arm, before reaching into the bag. “Jensen, Alex, and Angelo front and center.” Jensen and Alex moved to stand before Mark quickly, hoping they hadn’t done anything wrong between the time they left the kitchens, and entered the dorm. “Now Angelo, before I change my mind.” Angelo joined the other two. “You three were given top marks in your life skills assessments, congratulations, you earned the right to your reading material for the night. You will hand it back in when you report for testing in the morning.” He looked at each of the three in turn, before handing them their books. 

“Thank you sir.” 

“You’re welcome, enjoy it. Lights out in an hour. Use the restroom between now and then if you need it. Once the lights are off, the door remains locked until 6am.” With that, Mark turned and walked out of the room, leaving the boys to do as they wished for the next hour. 

Jensen was lost in the adventures of Arthur and Ford, when two orderlies and Jared walked in the door, paddle in hand. “Good evening gentlemen. It’s time for several of you to receive the punishment you have earned. Let’s start having all who have earned lines, and Alex, form a line here by the bench.” Jared waited, and only Alex stepped up. “I see. Alex, lay over the bench.” Jared asked him the same questions as the night before, Alex answered them just the same. Jensen couldn’t be sure, but he thought that Alex’s paddling wasn’t as severe as the previous two nights. 

“Gentlemen, hold out your left hands, palm down.” Jared waited for all the boys to comply. He started with Jensen, looking at the back of his hand. “Good boy Jensen, put your hand down.” He did the same for each of the boys; two of the boys were directed to stand by the bench. Jared sighed, “I shouldn’t have to manually check your hands for marks. If asked, and you have any marks, you should be honest enough to accept the consequences of your behavior. Isaac, since you have fewer marks, you get to go first. Lie over the bench.”

Isaac started to mumble and shake his head as he edged away from the bench. One of the orderlies, Leon, Jensen thought, got a hold of the boy and ‘helped’ him lie down, then secured him. 

“Isaac, what did you do to earn each of your marks?” Jared focused solely on Isaac.

“I … I forgot to tap the pad thingy on the door to the dorm, and I argued with the staff over cooking and cleaning up afterwards.”

“Forgetting to register into or out of a room is three strokes. Arguing or being rude to staff is worth 10.” Isaac whimpered as he figured out how many strokes Jared told him he had earned. “How many lines did you get for arguing?” 

“Two sir.”

“So, you earned 25 strokes earlier, and an additional 10 now for trying to avoid your punishment. I won’t be as lenient if you attempt to avoid your punishment again. I expect you to learn from your mistakes. And for you to all learn from their mistakes.”

Isaac cried the entire time, promising never to do it again. Then it was Heath’s turn. He had earned a total of 45 strokes, before Jared added another ten. He cried and begged the entire time for Jared to stop, also promising to behave from now on. Jensen wondered if he would ever truly learn to behave politely to the staff. 

When Jared was finished doling out the punishments, he reminded the boys that they had 15 minutes before lights out, and to use the restroom if needed. Jensen wasn’t the only one to quickly go pee and head back to his bunk. All the boys managed to be back in their dorm before the lights went out. He hoped he never had to find out what would happen if he didn’t make it back in time. 

The next couple of days went pretty much as the previous one. They were woken up way too early, went outside for pt, tested academically until lunch, then had their life skills tests. One day it was laundry and cleaning Jared’s office. The second he cleaned a living room and a bathroom. The boys who hadn’t passed the PT test were taken back outside for at least another half hour just before dinner. After they were given dinner they were sent back to their dorms with one to two hours until lights out. Jensen and Neal earned their books on the third night. Then Jared would come in to give the nightly round of punishments, thankfully he hadn’t earned any yet. Alex hadn’t earned any extras either, but for some reason Heath couldn’t stay out of trouble and earned at least 20 strokes daily.

Today during their allotted life skills testing time, it was planning and serving a meal, along with clean up. He and Alex were paired once again. Travis, who sat in a chair and watched the pair as they prepared their meal, gave them a list of their diner’s likes, dislikes, and any allergies. Jensen looked at the list, and glanced around the mini kitchen. He opened a small pantry to see shelves full of boxed dinners, and stuff he remembered seeing in the cupboards in his parents’ house, along with a shelf full of cookbooks. Travis told them to choose something, cook it, and present it to whoever showed up for dinner in three hours. Jensen had a feeling it was going to be Mark and Jared who showed up to eat. 

He two boys stepped into the pantry, “Apparently our mystery guests like Chinese and Italian food. Spaghetti would probably be a typical meal for people to serve. I think it would be a bad idea to make one of these boxed dinner things, they don’t taste the best, and it’s kinda like cheating. I think we should go for Chinese. What do you think Alex?” Jensen asked, pulling a Chinese cookbook off of the shelf, and opening it up.

“Ummm, I don’t know anything about cooking Jensen. I might be able to follow the directions on one of these box things. I won’t be much help otherwise, even with a cookbook. I’ve never even helped my mom cook. I can make a PB & J sandwich, but that’s about the extent of my skills. Maybe something simple like pasta and a salad would be a better choice? I can’t screw it up too badly.” Alex looked at him with a bit of desperation in his eyes.

Jensen sighed, remembering what happened to the boys who cooked last night in their failed attempt. “Ok, let’s see what we can find to make.” He returned the Chinese cookbook and pulled down the Italian one. He looked up the recipe for spaghetti. “Ok, let’s see if we can find all of the stuff for this.” He would call out an ingredient, and Alex would find it, pulling it out, and setting it on one of the counters. Once they had all of the materials together, they started to cook their meal. 

Once the sauce was simmering, they decided to make some garlic bread to go along with the pasta and salad. They managed to clean up as they went, so there wouldn’t be a huge mess for after dinner. They also found a simple chocolate cake mix and frosting, and decided that it would go good with the ice cream they found in the freezer for dessert. Both decided that trying to make one of the fancy deserts from the cookbook this time around wasn’t such a good idea.

They set the table after finding a tablecloth and place settings. They even found a candle in one of the cabinets to set in the center of the table. They had nothing to light it with, but thought it would look nice. They timed it so the pasta was just about finished about five minutes before their company was expected, and had the salads on the table waiting for their guests. They left a variety of dressings on the table, not knowing what their dinner guests preferred. That and they didn’t want it to get soggy.

Jensen wasn’t surprised when Jared and Mark walked in. “Dr. Padalecki, Mr. Mark,” Jensen addressed them softly, hoping he wasn’t out of line for talking without permission. “Your salads are ready when you are.” He motioned to where they had set up the table. 

Jensen was glad they had found a place setting guide in one of the books when Jared praised them. “Well done boys, everything looks fantastic.” Jared smiled at the two boys. “Maybe you’re more of a pet than a toy?” he looked at Alex curiously. “We’ll see. You’ve both done well so far in the assessments.” Jared sat down and pointed at the floor next to him. Jensen knelt by his side, while Alex knelt by Mark’s. “Good boy pet.” 

Jensen ignored the conversation taking place around him. Obediently opening his mouth to take a bite of salad when his jaw had been tapped. He saw Alex doing the same across the table from them, doing a much better job than he had the last time he had been fed this way. When they were ready for the main dish Jared had to tap him on the top of the head to get his attention.

“Pet? We’re ready for what’s next.”

Jensen and Alex stood up, cleared the table of the salad and dressings, before heading back to get the pasta. Alex brought out the noodles, Jensen carried out the sauce, and went back for the garlic bread, before kneeling back down at Jared’s side. Jensen wondered how messy he was going to be after being fed spaghetti. It wasn’t the cleanest thing to eat when you feed yourself. He’s seen what little kids look like after their parents tried to feed them. 

He was surprised when he wasn’t a total mess at the end of the meal. The spaghetti tasted pretty good too, so that was a bonus in his mind. “Not bad pet. Have you cooked before?”

“I’ve helped before sir, but not a whole meal on my own like this.”

“You’ve done a good job pet. Everything looks good, tastes good, and you’ve done a spectacular job cleaning up after yourselves.” He patted Jensen on the head.

“Sir?” Jensen asked quietly.

“Yes pet, what is it?”

“There’s also cake and ice cream for dessert if you want it.”

Jared looked at him, shocked. “You’re just full of surprises aren’t you pet. Go ahead, bring us some. As a treat for a job well done you and Alex may have a small slice as well.”

Jensen smiled up at him, “Thank you sir!” He was surprised they were given a slice. He was even more surprised when they were allowed to feed themselves.

“Boys, you have about an hour and a half until it’s lights out. Finish cleaning and return to the dorms.”

They made it back to the dorm about forty minutes before lights out, and about ten before Jared showed up to deliver the daily punishments. Alex’s wasn’t as harsh, and Heath hadn’t earned any, although one of the other boys, Neal, had done something really stupid, and earned fifty strokes.

After breakfast on their fifth day in their new home, the boys were instructed clean their bathroom so that it gleamed, and the hallway that their dorm was on. They were given until lunch to accomplish the task. Only Jensen and Alex had the nerve to ask their current set of babysitters, Travis and Leon, where the cleaning supplies were. After they were given directions to the cleaning closet, most of the boys started to clean the bathroom.

Heath and Isaac had scoffed at the idea of starting so soon, claiming they had plenty of time, and decided that they ‘earned’ a nap after having a crappy week. Angelo and Neal started to argue with them, but Alex and Jensen pulled them away. “If they choose to get themselves in trouble,” Jensen nodded to where their babysitters were standing, “let them, don’t earn any marks on their account. Just do what we were told, keep yourselves out of trouble.”

“It’s just not fair,” Neal tried to argue, “Why should we do all of the work, while they lie down and sleep?”

“You’re right, it isn’t fair. Yes they are spoiled brats, but they’ll earn their just rewards.” Jensen shrugged, “or at least their deserved punishments. I don’t want to know what Dr. Padalecki will do them for this.”

With that, the two boys shuddered; Neal rubbed his ass, remembering his paddling from the night before. “You’re right Jen. Let’s get this done. I’d rather get it done early and correctly, and have plenty of time to spare, than rush and do a crappy job to finish in time.”

Jensen smiled at him, “Yep, better to be done early, than panicking to finish. Let’s get started. Shall we start with the bathroom? It’s probably going to take the longest to clean, and it’ll be the worst I think.” 

The boys agreed with him, and dove in. It really didn’t take them all that long with the four of them scouring every inch of the bathroom. Jensen thought it looked better than when they first entered the dorm. 

They had a blast when it came time to clean the hall. After they dusted what they could reach, cleaned the windows at the end of the hall, and swept the floor, they had fun with the buffer. It took them a while to figure out how the thing worked, but in the end, they were giving each other rides as they shined the floor. They would giggle when one of the boys fell off. At one point they decided to have a contest to see who could last the longest as the ‘driver’ acted like a bull, trying to throw them off. Angelo was the best at hanging on, while Jensen was the best at throwing the rider off. They even had Travis and Leon laughing at their antics. 

The four boys finished with everything with an hour and a half to spare. “Well done boys,” Leon congratulated them, “I think this is the best it’s looked in the last year. You may have the time until lunch to relax and enjoy yourselves, you’ve earned it. Someone will come to fetch you when it’s time for lunch.” Leon followed the boys into the dorms where Heath and Isaac were lying on their beds, chatting. “You two, come with me,” he barked at the two spoiled boys. 

“What? We were just getting ready to come and help. There’s no reason to be so grouchy about it. It’s not a big deal.” Heath shrugged, as he stood and stretched.

Leon raised an eyebrow at the pair, “No need to lift a finger to clean up after yourselves, these four gentlemen have already completed the tasks set before the six of you.”

“See,” Heath tried to reason with him, “no reason for us to do anything. It’s not as if it’s our job to clean. I’m sure there’s staff hired specifically for that.”

“Just follow me boys. The rest of you, enjoy.” 

Isaac gave Heath a look before following, “Don’t make it any worse. I think we’re in trouble again. Why’d I listen to you again?” 

The four boys left behind sat around and talked, trying to get to know one another a bit better. They all talked about the reasons why they’d been sent here. Angelo had been caught shoplifting one too many times, and spending time in Juvie didn’t cure him. “It’s not like I wanted to steal, but my family isn’t doing well. Parent’s are out of work, and my sister was hungry.” He shrugged, “I’d do anything so she wouldn’t suffer. I hope she’s ok. They won’t let me talk to her.”

Neal had gotten involved with the wrong sort of crowd at school. Most of his ‘gang’ was in reform school for the use, and selling of drugs to the other kids in school. He’d gotten off lightly, because it was his first time being caught, and he didn’t test positive for drugs, and no one could testify that he’d done any of the selling, he was just ‘holding’ it for his so-called friends.

Alex couldn’t figure out why his mom sent him here. He didn’t get along with his new step dad; they spent a lot of time arguing about anything and everything. However, he thought he was a good kid over all, or at least he thought so. Jensen admitted to being sent here because his parents were trying to cure him of his love for his boyfriend.

Time must have flown, because sooner than they expected Travis was there to escort them to the mess hall for lunch. Jensen was surprised when Heath and Isaac hadn’t shown up at all while they were having lunch. It wasn’t unusual for a pair to be missing for dinner, as they were the ones creating a meal for dinner guests. The six of them had always had breakfast and lunch together since they arrived. Jensen assumed that this meant the duo were in deep trouble. 

After lunch they were split up, apparently no pair was cooking for dinner guests. Jensen was led to Jared’s office by Mark once again. This time around, he was asked to file a stack of papers and file folders. After completing his task, he had another session with Jared, this time they talked about school in general, and Misha in particular. Jensen was a mess at the end of the session, and ended curled up in Jared’s lap crying for Misha and all that he had lost. Once he had settled down, he was allowed to rest on the couch until dinnertime. 

After an exciting dinner of chili and cornbread, the four boys retired to their dorm for the night. They were allowed to play monopoly until Jared walked in to pass out the day’s punishments for those who earned them. “Good evening gentlemen, tonight will be the last night you spend in these dorms. In the morning after breakfast you will be taken to the supply room where you will pick up your school uniforms. You will be given two sets of school clothes, two sets pt gear, socks, underwear, and two sets of loungewear. Each piece of clothing has your name and number already sewn into your clothing. It will be your responsibility to do your own laundry, and keep track of your own clothing. You will earn marks for not wearing the appropriate outfit at the appropriate time. Same also applies if we find out you are wearing someone else’s clothing.” Jared gave each boy a stern look in turn. “You are to take all of your new clothing, and your tote to your new room assignment. You will not be housed together.” At that statement, the boys looked at each other in confusion.

“Some of you will be housed with the other boys who attend school here. Some of you will need closer supervision, and will be housed in rooms with staff supervision.” Jensen wanted to groan. He knew this meant that he would be with either Jared or Mark, probably Jared. “As tomorrow is Friday you would normally be in classes, but I think we’ll start you on your actual classes on Monday. You will also be assigned to a staff member as your primary guardian, he will give you an in depth tour of the campus and explain where things can be found. Saturdays here are spent doing various chores between breakfast and lunch; you will be given your assignment by your guardian that morning. Between lunch and dinner is spent studying, and in some cases, remedial classes. Sundays are a day of rest for you, unless you have earned additional chores, or have not finished all of your schoolwork. Any questions?”

Jensen had a million questions running through his head, but didn’t dare ask any of them. However, Neal asked the one question that they had all been wondering about. “Sir? Where are Heath and Isaac?”

Jared raised an eyebrow at him, “Don’t worry about them, they are being punished for refusing to help clean up after themselves. They’ll return tomorrow if they learned their lesson. Any questions about what I explained will happen tomorrow?” They all shook their heads. “Good. Alex, on the bench, time for the last of your punishment.”

Alex once again explained what he had done to earn the paddling he was about to receive, and promised not to do it again. He was in tears before Jared even started to swing the paddle, but knew it was no use to beg for Jared to stop. Once the punishment was over, and Jared had released him from the bench, Jared left the boys to think about what the next day would bring before lights out.


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen did not enjoy their PT session that morning, not that the other sessions were fun exactly. Heath and Isaac had rejoined them, but weren’t talking to anyone about what had happened to them the day before. They stretched before running along the inside of the perimeter of the school’s grounds as part of their tour. Their previous PT sessions had been held near the track where they had taken their pt test, and had not really given them any more than a glimpse of the extent of the grounds. On their little jog around the school, Jensen learned how truly big it was. The place was huge; it must have taken them close to an hour and a half to follow the path that led around the outer edge of the grounds.

Every so often, they would stop to do a small set of pushups or sit-ups, while either Dan or Leon would explain what the building, or area of the grounds they were stopped near was used for. There was a huge gym, that was used when the weather was bad, or when they were on the cycle of their PT that involved the use of the various equipment in their strength training. One building, they were told, is where all of their core classes would be held. There were two different buildings for Skills classes. They ran past several small houses that were where the some of the onsite staff lived, or for when guests came to stay. The dorms were pointed out so that the boys who would be living in one of them knew where to report to when it was time.

Jensen was wiped out by the time they were allowed to take a shower and get cleaned up before breakfast. After breakfast, they were instructed to clean the dorm room spotless, and to gather their meager possessions. This morning Heath and Isaac had no problems with starting immediately on cleaning the room; in fact, they were first in the closet to grab brooms and start sweeping. Before long, the boys were being led to the supply room to get their uniforms.

Once they had been given everything, they were led back to the classroom where they had taken all of their academically based tests. Mark came in and stood at the front of the room, “Heath your mentor will be Dan. Isaac yours is Travis. Neal you have been assigned to Leon. Angelo your mentor will be Wyatt. Alex, you’ve been assigned to me. Jensen, you’re Dr. Padalecki’s. You are to wait for your mentor to come and take you to your assigned living quarters. Your mentor will then review the basic school rules and any specific house or mentor specific rules you are to abide by.”

Jensen and Alex were the last ones to leave the room. Mark had waited until all of the other boys had been collected before leading them out to the group of houses. In one of the farthest houses from the school, Jensen was told to tap the pad to open the door. Jensen closed his eyes as he read the name on the plaque by the door; he was going to be living in Jared’s house. Somewhere deep down inside he knew he would be kept close to Jared, but he had hoped that he would have been able to live in the dorms. “Come now pet, I’m to get you settled. You are to have all of your things put away nicely before the good doctor gets here for lunch.” Mark turned and pointed to the floor at Alex’s feet, “Kneel and stay.” Alex nodded, and knelt where he was, just inside the door. “This way pretty.” 

Mark led him to a room at the end of a short hall. “This is your room pet,” he motioned to the open door. “Go on in pet.” Mark followed Jensen in, “You are to hang your clothes up, put your toiletries away, and make your bed. Once you are done, you may relax until Jared comes for you. Any questions?” Jensen shook his head. Mark smiled at him, “Good boy pet. If you need something, and Dr. Padalecki is not available, you are to come to me. I’ll be something of a second mentor for you, understand?” 

“Yes sir.”

“Alright pet, behave.” Mark tapped his badge to a touch pad on the outside of the doorway, and a screen door slid shut, locking him in his new room. Jensen sighed as he looked at the screen door in front of him. He didn’t have a solid door to offer him any privacy. Then again, during the one night he had spent with Jared he had been afforded little privacy, having to keep the bathroom door open. Why should that change now?

Jensen looked around his new room. It was slightly bigger than his room at home, even if there wasn’t much in it. Built into the wall with the screen door, there was a small, open closet, which was more than big enough to hold the small amount of clothes he was given. He smiled at what he saw, a twin size bed in one corner of the room. Next to the bed, there was a small nightstand with an alarm clock. Part of him expected that he would be sleeping on the floor in Jared’s room. There was a desk with a lamp and a bookshelf along the same wall. He had a small bathroom that had a large window between it and the bedroom, and no door. There were two other doors, a solid one next to the bathroom, and a sliding glass door in the wall across from it. Both of the doors were locked. There was a curtain obscuring his view of the other side of the glass door, so he couldn’t see into it.

He quickly hung up his clothes, made the bed with the linens that were sitting on the end, and put his things away in the bathroom. It really didn’t take him all that long as he had few possessions. He pulled off his shoes, lining them up neatly under his bed, and decided to lie down and close his eyes as he waited for Jared to come and explain the rules of the house to him.

He must have dozed off; the next thing he knew Jared was sitting on the edge of his bed, running his fingers through his hair. Jensen started to panic, sitting up quickly, an apology on his lips before he remembered the no talking rule. 

Jared smiled down at his pet, “Ssshhh pet, you’re not in any trouble, you were doing exactly as you were told. Follow me.” Jared led him out into the kitchen, and had him kneel next to him on a cushion as Jared fed him lunch. Lunch was relatively quiet, Jared asking him how he liked his room, and if he was settling in ok.

Once they finished lunch, and took care of the dishes Jared led him to the living room, where he sat down and pointed to a spot on the floor in front of his chair. “Sit pet.” Jared smiled at him, stroking his head, “Such a good pet. This will be your home from now on. What are the rules I have given you so far?”

Jensen thought for a moment before he answered. “Do as I’m told, don’t speak without permission, be polite” blushing he finished, “… and no jacking off.” Not that he’d wanted to, but it was getting harder and harder to will away his morning wood.

Jared smiled at him, “Very good pet. As this is your home also, your main chores will be to keep it clean, and cook dinner every night, unless I inform you otherwise.” He grabbed a box that was sitting on the end table, and opened it. “Chin up pet,” he waited for Jensen to follow his instructions, “When you get home from your classes the first thing I expect you to do after taking off your shoes, is to put your collar on,” he buckled a simple collar around Jen’s neck as he spoke. 

“During the week you are to complete your homework, and have it on the table for me to look at. Once you’ve finished your homework you are to complete your assigned chores, do any laundry, and prepare dinner. Unless you are told otherwise, I expect dinner to be ready to be served at 6pm. It does not have to be on the table, but it should be ready to eat. You are to be kneeling at the door and waiting for me. After dinner, you will clean up, and then we will work on your training. Understand pet?”

Jensen nodded, feeling overwhelmed, “Yes sir, I am to take off my shoes, and to put my collar on, do my homework, and chores. I am to prepare dinner, and be kneeling at the door and waiting for you by 6pm. After cleaning up we will be working on my training.” Jensen had a confused look on his face, “Sir?” he tentatively asked.

Jared quirked an eyebrow at him, “Yes pet?”

“What kind of training are we going to be working on?” Jensen wasn’t sure he really wanted to know the answer, but he had to ask, even if it meant him getting into trouble. 

Jared gripped his chin firmly, “You leave that for me to worry about. I expect you to do what you are told, and not worry about anything else.” He released Jen’s chin. “Just so you know pet, I will know when you get home. If you take too long to get home between the time you tap out of school and tap into the house expect to be punished.” Jensen paled at he thought, and made a vow to himself to get here as quick as he could.

“On your feet pet, time for the grand tour.” Jensen stood, and followed Jared through the house as he explained where everything was. He hoped he would remember where everything was. Jared led him into the master bedroom. “This, pet, is my room,” he walked over to where the curtains were, and opened them. Jensen looked into his own bedroom. “As you can see, there’s a door between our rooms. I will decide if you’ve earned the right to sleep in your bed, or if you sleep on the floor in my room.” Jensen nodded; he knew having a room of his own was too good to be true. “I know it’s a lot for you to understand right now pet, but it will all be clear soon.” Jared reached out to caress Jensen’s cheek, “You’ve been so good pet, adapting to all of the changes. I’m very proud of you. I know you’ll do well in your classes, and in our nightly training.” 

Jared continued with the tour of the house, showing him every room in the house, except the one that was behind the closed door in his room. Jensen was curious to know what was on the other side of the door, but was reluctant to ask. He’d already asked a couple of questions, without being given permission beforehand. Jensen was relieved to see that there was a place where Jared would leave a list of chores to be completed, and what he was to make for dinner. Jared informed him that he wasn’t expected to cook tonight; he would be eating in the cafeteria with his friends, as Jared had a late meeting tonight.

“I expect you to have coffee ready for me at 6:30 am Monday through Saturday when you wake me,” Jared continued as they returned once again to the living room. “You are to be ready for PT, as your group is scheduled from 7 - 7:45 each morning. You are to meet Mark outside of the Gym, don’t be late! Come home, clean up, and be ready for class at 9am. Breakfast will be eaten here in the kitchen after you shower, don’t make me wait for you.” He gave Jensen a stern look. “As part of cleaning up in the morning, I expect you to make the beds, and tidy up. Any questions so far pet?”

Jensen chewed on his lower lip, trying to decide if he dared to ask about the door in his room. “Sir? What’s behind the other door in my room?”

Jared smirked at him, “That, pet, is for another day.” He reached out to rub Jensen’s head. “I think you’ve earned a small privilege with all of your good behavior.” He handed Jensen his book and pictures from home. “You have permission to read your book whenever you have free time. If it interferes with your studies, or chores, I’ll take it away from you, along with giving you a punishment.”

Jensen smiled, “Thank you sir, it won’t be a problem, I promise.”

“Good boy, go put these away in your room and come back quickly.”

Jensen nodded, quickly putting the book on one of his shelves. He looked at it for only a moment, it looked so sad and all alone sitting there by itself. He propped the two pictures of him and his sister next to it. 

When he got back to the living room, Jared had moved from the chair over to sit on the couch facing the TV. “Come here pet,” he pointed to the floor by his feet, “sit, relax.” Jared turned on a movie for them to watch. He absently played with Jensen’s hair as he focused on the screen.

Jensen didn’t mind Jared playing with his hair, in fact it felt rather nice. He figured that if it felt nice to have Jared’s fingers run through his hair, than he’d let him do it without causing a fuss. It was much better than being yelled at for who he loved, or being spanked for being rude, or not following directions. He sighed, closed his eyes, and leaned back into the couch, relaxing. He wasn’t paying attention to the movie that was playing; it just felt good to sit there doing nothing. 

When the movie was over, he and Jared went into the small kitchen. Jensen was surprised when Jared told him they were going to make dinner together. They made something simple for dinner, Jared once again showing him where the pantry and cookbooks were. Jensen knelt on the cushion that had been left on the floor as Jared fed him. After cleaning up, they went back to the living room.

“Stand still pet.” Jared walked around him in a circle before standing in front of Jensen with a contemplative look on his face. “I think your training for tonight will be simple. We’ll work on walking with a leash, and your standing up and kneeling a bit more gracefully. If you’re going to be my pet, then you need to be a touch more graceful. Hanging inside of the closet by the front door is a leash, go fetch it.”

Jensen didn’t like being told to go ‘fetch’ a leash. If he had been told to go and get it he wouldn’t feel as upset. It was the wording that Jared had used. Once again, he felt like a prized pet. Why did he need to learn to walk on a leash? What did that have to do with being his pet? Never mind. He really didn’t want to know. 

He was stood in front of Jared holding the leash out to him. “Good boy pet. Kneel.” Jared patted his head as he knelt. “Such a good boy.” He reached out and clipped the leash onto the metal loop that was on the front of his collar. “Alright pretty, stand. Try to be more fluid in your movements; don’t shove your body to your feet.”

Jensen tried, he really did. He’d stand up, and then be led around the room, always two steps behind on whichever side Jared was holding the leash. He must have really sucked at it because they did it about a hundred times, being criticized for every little thing that he had done wrong. By the time Jared had decided they were done for the night, he was so frustrated, he nearly started to cry. He just didn’t understand why he needed to be able to stand up or kneel, or walk on a leash properly. He was a boy for goodness sake, not a dog!

Jensen was happy when he was sent to put the leash away, and to go get ready for bed. He went into his little bathroom, washed his face, and brushed his teeth. He hesitated before going to sit on his bed. 

“Come pet, grab your pillow.” Jared called to him from the doorway to his room. Jensen grabbed the pillow off his bed and stared at the floor, trudging his way to Jared’s room. “I know pet, you got used to a bed in the dorms. That wasn’t fair of me, but I didn’t want to interfere with your testing, you needed to be well rested. I should have had you placed in my quarters immediately.” He sighed, smiling softly, reaching out to run his fingers through Jen’s hair, “I shouldn’t be this attached to you. I just know you’re going to be my perfect pet.” He led Jensen over to where his bed was. 

“Under my bed is a mattress for you to sleep on, pull it out pet.” Jared reached under the bed and pulled out a soft mattress. At least it was better than the one he slept on at Dr. Morgan’s house. “Here you go pet,” Jared handed Jensen a set of sheets and a blanket. 

“Thank you sir.” Jensen smiled shyly at him, remembering when he was told that having a blanket and pillow was a privilege. He quickly made up his bed.

“Such a polite and well behaved pet.” Jared caressed his hair lightly. “Give me your ankle pet. Can’t attach the cable to your collar, don’t want you to choke yourself in the night by accident, do we?”

Jensen shook his head and placed an ankle in Jared’s outstretched palm. Jared quickly buckled a soft leather cuff, with a cable attached to Jared’s bed, to Jen’s ankle. “The alarm on the night stand is set for 6am, when it goes off you are to get yourself up, you may release your ankle, take care of any needs, and make some coffee.” Jensen nodded as Jared showed him how to turn off the alarm, “I expect you to bring in a cup of coffee when you wake me up at 6:30.”

Jensen nodded again, “Yes sir.”

“Good boy pet, lie down and get some rest. There’s a lot of work to be done in the morning.”

Jensen wasn’t ready for the alarm to go off. He’d spent half of the night somewhere between being fully awake, and half-asleep, random thoughts would keep going through his head. He wondered what was going on in his old school, what his friends were doing, what Misha was doing and if he missed him. He sighed and stretched, before removing the cuff from his ankle. He slid the mattress under the bed, before going into his bathroom to take care of his morning needs, and to change before pt. 

He yawned as he wandered into the kitchen. He started the coffee brewing, and got a mug down from the cupboard. He glanced at the clock on the wall; he had about five minutes before he was supposed to wake Jared. He poured a cup, and walked carefully toward Jared’s room. He set it down on the nightstand next to the bed, before gently shaking Jared. “Sir, Dr. Padalecki? It’s 6:30, time to get up.”

Jared stretched as he sat up. “Good morning pet.” He reached over and grabbed the coffee, taking a sip, “Mmm elixir of the gods. Thank you pet.” Jared took the coffee with him into his bathroom as he started his morning routine. Jensen quickly made the bed, before going to his room to grab his shoes.

He quickly put them on, and took off his collar, hanging it on the hook with the leash, just inside the closet door. He sighed; it felt good to have the collar off. It wasn’t tight or anything, he never had liked anything around his neck. He hated it when his parents would make him wear ties, always took them off as soon as he could. He tapped the key pad by the door with his bracelet, and opened the door. 

He made his way over to the gym, going to stand by Alex and Mark. “Good boy pet,” Mark praised him, “we only have a few more boys to wait for.” He made a point of looking at his watch when two boys showed up. “Cutting it close boys,” he gave them a stern look. 

They waited patiently for another five minutes before Mark pulled a phone out of his pocket. “Dan go check on Heath, he hasn’t shown up yet. … Yes, we’re at the gym. … I’m going to take them in and get started, let me know when you find him.” Mark hung up the phone, turning to look at Jensen and Alex. “Alex, Jensen this is Preston and Adrien the four of you and Heath are one pt squad.” He turned back to Preston and Adrien, “Take them into the gym warm up and start the circuit. You guys are to do two complete circuits before cooling down. Show them how to use the equipment properly.”

“Of course sir,” Preston smiled at the boys, “Follow me, don’t forget to tap at the doors.” He led them into the gym, and over to an area with mats on the floor. He led them in a warm up routine, before going over to the first machine. Preston showed Alex how to use it correctly, then told him to do 25 repetitions before waiting for him at the next machine. Jensen was shown how to use the machine next to him, and told the same thing. They would take turns showing the boys what to do, making sure they did it correctly before doing their own workout. Mark stood off to the side, watching as the boys progressed twice through the 15 different machines. Heath never did show up to PT.

Once Mark released him from PT, Jensen made sure to tap the pad on his way out of the gym, before hurrying home. As soon as he stepped in the door, he took his shoes off and grabbed his collar from the closet. He was tired, but didn’t have time to take a nap. He quickly took a shower and dried off, before putting his collar back on and getting dressed. He wasn’t particularly thrilled to have it back on, but he assumed it would make Jared happy. He still didn’t understand why he had to wear one, maybe someday Jared would tell him the reason for it, and why he needed to be led around on a leash and kneel at his side.

He shrugged at the thought. If Jared wanted him to know, he’d tell him. He had more important things to worry about, like not doing anything to get punished. He made his way to the kitchen, figuring he’d find something for breakfast. He was surprised to find Jared already there putting the finishing touches on french toast, a news radio station playing in the background.

“How was pt pet?”

“Fine sir, I’m tired and sore.”

Jared laughed at that, “That’s to be expected pet. Last week was more of a ‘see where you were physically’ type of thing, for now it’s more building up your strength and endurance.” Jared snapped and pointed with one finger at the cushion, Jensen assumed that meant he was to kneel. “Good boy pet, make sure to look at my hand when I snap. If I use one finger, kneel. Two means to sit wherever I point to.” Jensen nodded to show that he understood.

Jared fed him bites as he listened to the news, occasionally making comments about what was being said on the radio. After they were finished eating, Jensen quickly cleaned up the kitchen. He made sure to wipe everything down thoroughly so there were no sticky spots. Once everything was clean, he went into the living room to wait for Jared.

“Today, pet, is a grounds day. You will be working with Mark’s crew; I believe their job is mowing the back yard. Do a good job pet, don’t cause any problems. You are to meet him by the gym in fifteen minutes. Go on pet, get your shoes on, hang your collar up, and get going.”

“Yes sir.” Jensen was out the door and made it to the gym with just a few minutes to spare.

“On time pet, good. Go sit in the back of the truck with the other boys.” Jensen quickly sat down next to Alex, there were a half dozen boys sitting there that he’d never met before. By the time the last of the boys had made it to the truck there were a dozen of them sitting in the back. 

They were driven to a far part of the grounds where a shed was located. Inside were a half dozen push mowers, weed eaters, and rakes. Six of the boys were instructed to mow sections of the grass under Leon’s watch, the other half were to use the weed eaters along the fence line, and raking up the debris as they went. Every hour or so, the boys were rotated through the different jobs. When it was Jensen’s turn to push the mower, he had a really hard time. He never knew his muscles could hurt that bad. 

When they were done with their shift, they were hauled back to the main campus, along with all of the clippings. The boys were dismissed after taking all of the organic matter over to the compost heap. Jensen quickly made his way back to the house.

“Sir? I’m back.”

“In here pet.” Jensen followed Jared’s voice to the living room. “I hear you did a good job pet, well done. Go take another shower, make sure to get all squeaky clean. After lunch you may relax with your book until it’s time to make dinner.” Jensen nodded his head to show that he understood. “Off with you pet.” Jensen was happily off to shower once again, looking forward to being able to lie down and relax until it was time for him to cook.


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen hadn’t meant to fall asleep while he was reading, but he was tired from all of the pt and mowing the lawn. He had started to panic when Jared had woken him up; telling him it was time to make dinner. Jared smirked at him, and let him know that he wasn’t in any trouble.

He wasn’t used to doing that much physical work in one day. He’d mowed a lawn before, many times in fact, but it had never taken him more than an hour, and that was with a power mower. He didn’t understand why the school used push mowers. Maybe he would ask Jared someday, if he was in a good mood.

Jensen wandered into the kitchen, thinking about what he could make for dinner. He really needed to start thinking about what he was going to make a lot sooner than just before he started cooking. In fact, he was going to have to sit down and plan general menus for the week, that way he knew what he needed to take out of the freezer to defrost before he needed it. He decided on something simple, tacos, and started to pull everything out.

“Smells good pet.”

Jensen smiled, “Thank you sir. Would you like corn or flour shells for your tacos? And how many would you like?” he asked timidly.

“Hhmm, I haven’t had flour shells in a while, and make 5 tacos.” Jared wandered to stand behind Jensen to look over his shoulder. “I haven’t had homemade tacos in quite some time.” He smiled at Jensen, “I hope they taste as delicious as they smell.”

Jensen smiled before asking, “I’ve got some lettuce shredded, tomatoes diced, and some cheese, is there anything else you want for your tacos sir? I didn’t see any hot sauce, but I did see some salsa in the fridge.”

“No, that’s just fine pet.”

“Everything should be ready in about ten minutes sir; I just need to fry the tortillas.”

“Very good pet. Call me when it’s on the table.”

Jensen nodded, and turned the oil up. He grabbed the tortillas out of the fridge, along with the toppings, setting them on the counter next to him. He reached up and grabbed a plate and bowl from the cupboard, setting them down next to the taco fixings. He then went and set the table, before finally frying the taco shells. Once he had two of the taco shells done, he let Jared know that it would only be a couple of minutes more. Once all of the tacos were on the table, he went back and filled the bowl, half with his version of Spanish rice, and half with beans and cheese. 

Jared came into the kitchen and sat down, just as Jensen placed the beans and rice on the table. “What can I get you to drink sir?”

“I think a beer for me, and a bottle of water for you. This looks fabulous pet. It’s been a long time since I’ve had tacos, and adding beans and rice, a nice touch pet.”

Jensen walked back over to the table, beer in one hand, bottle of water in the other. “Thank you sir, I hope you enjoy it.” 

Jared snapped and pointed one finger at the cushion on the floor. “Good pet,” he praised when Jen got to his knees, “you remembered.” He stroked Jensen’s hair fondly.

“Sir?” Jensen asked timidly between being fed bites.

“What is it pet?”

“If it’s alright with you, may I plan out a week’s worth of meals? That way I have time to defrost stuff to cook, or know if we need anything.” He thought for a moment before adding, “How do we get groceries? Does someone deliver them?”

Jared laughed at him, “Oh pet, I’ll go pick up anything we need. Yes, you may. I’ll look it over and make sure it’s appropriate, make a list of what you need, and leave it on the fridge. In time I’ll probably take you shopping with me, after you’ve been trained a bit more.”

Jensen nodded, part of him was glad that he’d have the chance to leave the grounds occasionally. It would get boring staying on the grounds full time. He’d been bored in the past after being stuck at his grandparent’s house for short periods of time. Then again, there wasn’t anyone his age to talk to, or hang out with while he was at his grandparents. He wasn’t sure if he’d be allowed to talk to, or hang out with, anyone on a regular basis.

Jensen had a bigger mess to clean than he had anticipated. He hadn’t realized just how messy being hand fed tacos would be. He was going to have to remember this for the future. It took him a little bit longer than he had anticipated, and Jared was waiting for him in the living room. 

Once he had finished cleaning, and everything was shiny once again, he made his way to the living room. He walked to where Jared was sat reading the paper, and stood fidgeting, trying to decide what to do. He wasn’t sure if he should kneel, or stand there. 

Jared smiled up at him, “It’s polite pet, to come and kneel at my side if we’re at home. If we’re in public, I expect you to stand quietly by my side, unless I instruct you otherwise. Understood?”

Jensen nodded as he knelt, “Yes sir.”

“Such a good pet,” he praised, stroking Jensen’s head, “go fetch you leash.”

“Yes sir,” he sighed and stood where he was to go and get it.

Jared smacked his ass as he turned to walk away, “None of that pet! I expect you to behave better than that. There’s no reason for the attitude when I’m trying to help you become a better pet. You should be grateful.”

“I’m sorry sir.” Jensen hung his head in shame.

“Better pet.” 

They spent the next hour and a half practicing his ups and downs, this time adding in ‘proper’ ways to kneel, between rounds of being led around the house on a leash. “Up pet, you’re getting smoother, but still need to work on it.” Jared started to lead him around the room again when his cell phone rang.

“Hello … Fine, thank you. … Wait, what? He did what?” Jared sighed into the phone, closing his eyes. “That’s fine; I’ll come and get him. Can I bring you anything, on the house? … No problem. It shouldn’t take me more than an hour and a half to gather up everything, and be there. … No problem, I’ll see you when I get there.” He hung up the phone and started cussing.

He took several deep breaths before he opened his eyes, snapping his fingers and pointing to a spot in front of him. Jensen knelt the way he had been shown, knees wide apart, hands clasped behind his back, and chin down. “Good boy pet,” he stroked Jensen’s hair for a few moments before speaking again. “This couldn’t have come at a worse time,” he grumbled. “I’m sorry we have to interrupt your training tonight, but I can’t send anyone else to fix this.” He sighed. “Look at me pet. I have to leave, and I probably won’t be back before lunch tomorrow.” 

He closed his eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair. “I suppose I could send you to Mark for the night, or maybe one of the dorms.” He paced around the room for a couple of minutes before pulling out his cell phone. “Hey Mark, we’ve got a problem. Stay pet.” Jared went into the kitchen to get a beer, before going to sit on the couch. “I know. I should have made sure everything was perfect … Can you take pet tonight? … I see, no it’s ok. Maybe the main dorm, who’s there tonight? … Fuck! I can’t leave Jenny there with him! … True, I’d forgotten about the upgrade. Thanks. … Let me think about it for a few minutes, and I’ll call you back. … Yea, ok, bye.”

“Come here pet, sit,” he waited until Jensen was sitting at his feet. “You’ll have to stay here, locked in your room tonight. Mark can’t take you, he has a guest. I don’t dare leave you in the dorms. Tomorrow is a free day; you may sleep in if you wish. I believe there will be a movie playing in the gym starting at ten; I can’t remember what it is. There are also various sports that take place, start at the gym to find out more about it. You are to go to check into the gym no later than 9:30. If Mark is there you are to check in with him before checking into an activity. If he’s not there, make sure you’re tapped in, as I will check the logs.” He raised an eyebrow at Jensen, “I expect you back here, and cleaned up no later than 12:30. Understood pet?”

Jensen’s eyes widened, “Yes sir. I need to be at the gym no later than 9:30, and check in with Mark if he’s there. I’m to be back here, and cleaned up no later than 12:30.”

“Good boy pet.” He reached down and unclipped the leash, “Off to your room, grab a bottle of water if you want one.”

“Yes sir,” Jensen got to his feet, and got a bottle of water, figuring it was better to have one and not open it, than to want it and not have it. Once he was in his room he sat back on his bead, listening to Jared as he got ready to leave for the night. 

Jared closed and locked the door between their rooms, closing the curtains as he talked on the phone. “Alright, thanks Mark … I want to be ready to go in about 15 minutes, thanks.” He walked into Jensen’s room, and smiled at him. “Be a good boy for me Jenny.” He stroked Jensen’s head, “I’ll be back soon.” 

Jensen nodded, “Yes sir, I will.”

Jared paused outside Jensen’s room, tapping the keypad outside his door, causing the door to close and lock. “Don’t worry pet, it’s programmed to let you out at 8am. Don’t stay up all night reading.”

“Thank you sir, I won’t.”

“Good night pet.”

“Night sir.” Jensen smiled at him, not sure if he was happier to be left alone for the night, or to spend the night sleeping in a real bed. He thought about taking another shower, but decided he really didn’t need one. A nice quiet night reading his book sounded perfect to him. He sighed, he loved Hitchhiker, but he wasn’t sure how many times he could read it in a row without coming to hate it. Maybe he could ask Jared if he could read a different book when he finished this one, which would probably be tonight. 

~*~

Jensen rolled onto and stretched. It felt like forever since he had been able to sleep in. Granted it was only a little after 8 o’clock, but that was definitely later than he’d been allowed to sleep in the last week. A small smile graced his lips when he looked over at his door, and saw it open. He decided that he was going to take a shower, and get ready for the day, before eating anything for breakfast. Besides, he wasn’t sure if Jared was back yet or not. The longer he had to himself this morning, the happier he would be.

Once he’d taken care of all his morning needs, he wandered out of his room, and peeked into Jared’s room to find he was still absent before heading into the kitchen. He decided a simple bowl of cereal sounded fabulous, and helped himself. Once he had cleaned up everything, and tidied his room, it was close to the time that Jared had told him to report at the gym. Maybe he’d see the other boys that he had spent the last week with.

He made his way over to the gym, hoping to find Mark and Alex, or maybe Neal. Jensen noticed that there were some orderlies stationed along the walls to keep an eye on what was happening, but Mark wasn’t one of them. He wandered around looking at the different activities being offered. He smiled as he walked over to where he saw Alex. “Morning Alex,” he greeted his friend. “Is Mark here, I’m supposed to check in with him.”

Alex turned to him, smiling. “Hi Jensen, Mark walked me here, then left to go do something.” He shrugged, “How was your night?”

“Very quiet, I got to spend most of the night reading, yours?”

Alex shuddered, “Not quite as relaxing. I must have spent five hours on my knees, or walking in circles on a leash. Heath spent the night with us. I kind of felt sorry for him.”

“I think I only got about an hour and a half of that last night. Dr. Padalecki got called away to take care of something, and left me locked in my room. Why was Heath there?” 

Alex looked around, as if making sure that no one was listening to them as they wandered around the gym. “Remember when he didn’t show up to pt yesterday?” Jensen nodded. “Well, he was being punished. Dan was doing something else, and left Heath with us.” He shuddered, “He got treated the same way that I was when we were at Dr. Morgan’s place. I don’t know where it came from, but Mark pulled a cage out of somewhere, and when Heath wasn’t being beaten he was in there, only naked.”

Jensen shuddered at the memory of how Alex had been treated before deciding to change the subject, “I’m allowed to stay out until 12:30. How long were you given?”

“I have till noon. What’d you want to do? I’m too tired and sore from yesterday to do any sports, and I’m not really in the mood to do any of the artsy stuff. What about the movie? It’s an old one, but it beats doing anything else.”

Jensen shrugged, “Sure, why not?” He took a moment to look around at the other boys that were there as they walked over to where the movie was going to be playing. There looked to be about a hundred boys, give or take. Jensen started to panic a bit at seeing how many wore collars openly. There were even a few that were either being led around on a leash, or had a chain running between their ankles. He nudged Alex, “Do you see what I see?”

Alex’s eyes opened wide, “I think I do, and I don’t know what to think about it.” He tugged on Jen’s hand, “I was thinking that was only something we were being tortured with. Come on, let’s go sit down, and not worry about it for now. Maybe we can ask about it later, or they’ll tell us about it when we go to class tomorrow. I’m not exactly looking forward to that.”

The two boys found seats in the middle of the rows of chairs that had been set up, and laughed their way through the movie. Alex was right, it was an old Monty Python one. When the movie was over the boys had about a half hour until Alex had to be back, so they decided to walk, slowly, back to their ‘homes’, making sure to tap their way out of every door. Turned out, Mark lived two houses closer to the school than Jared. 

When Jensen tapped his way into the house, he automatically took his shoes off, and put on his collar. He picked up his shoes, and carried them to his room. He about jumped through the roof, when he heard Jared call out to him, “Hello pet.” Jensen squeaked, almost throwing his shoes at Jared.

“Sorry sir, I didn’t realize you were home.”

Jared was laughing at him, “Poor Jenny, I didn’t mean to startle you. Go put your shoes away, then come back.”

“Yes sir.”

Jared was still chuckling when Jensen returned, he snapped, and pointed two fingers at the floor at his feet. Jensen sat down and looked up at Jared, pouting. Jared reached down and ran his fingers through Jen’s hair, “Such a good pet for me. I’m very pleased with you. I came back earlier than expected, to find the house clean, and you coming back earlier than you were told, putting on your collar without having to be reminded.” He leaned down and kissed the top of Jen’s head, startling him. “How was your night?”

“It was fine sir. I finished my book, and have nothing else to read.” He paused, “Sir?”

“What is it pretty?”

He started to ask about the other boys wearing collars, and changed his mind at the last second. “Is there a way for me to get another book to read? I love Hitchhiker, but reading it over and over again would ruin it for me.”

Jared thought for a moment as he carded his fingers slowly through Jensen’s hair absently. “I suppose so. There is a library in one of the skills buildings. I hadn’t planned on letting you go until you were much further in your training. If you behave for two weeks, without a punishment, I will give you a pass to check out one book.”

Jensen gave Jared a huge smile, “Thank you sir! I promise I’ll be good!” He had absolutely no desire to be punished for anything, and figured this was an easy promise to keep.

Jared returned his pet’s smile, “I know you will, you’re my perfect, pretty pet. What did you do this morning?”

“I met up with Alex at the gym. We were both too sore to try any of the sports, so we decided to watch the movie.” He shrugged, “It was an old Monty Python one, we enjoyed it.”

“Are you still sore pet?” Jared’s voice was filled with concern.

“Yes sir, a little.”

“Go fetch a glass of water.” Jared stood, going into his room. He came back out holding two Advil out to Jensen. “Here pet, take these. It should help with soreness.”

“Thank you sir.” He quickly swallowed them down.

“Good boy, go kneel in the kitchen, I’ll fix lunch and we’ll let those pills sink in.”

Lunch was a large taco salad. Salads were definitely not to Jensen’s taste. Give him a bacon cheeseburger any day. And pie, he’s loved pie for as long as he could remember. Maybe he could talk Jared into bringing him some apples so he could make one this week. 

Jared, on the other hand, loved all things healthy, especially salads. Jensen figured he was going to have to get used to them if he was going to be living here from now on, and being fed from Jared’s plate.

Jensen spent the afternoon doing laundry, and cleaning the kitchen and bathrooms thoroughly. Once he had finished, he and Jared started to plan the next week’s menu. Jensen was happy when he was able to talk Jared into having pie for desert next week. Jensen then went through the cabinets and fridge to come up with a grocery list for Jared. 

After dinner, frozen pizza, they started in on the nightly training sessions. Jensen felt ok for the first forty-five minutes or so, after that his muscles really started to ache. “Ouch!” It really hurt trying to hold the position Jared wanted him to. This time he was up on his knees, thighs as far apart as he could, head up, with his hands behind his head. It wasn’t exactly a hard position. It just stretched his muscles all wrong.

“Still hurting pet?” Jared asked, once again concerned for his pet’s health.

“Not really sir. I think I just moved wrong”

“Be that as it may, go to your room pet, strip down to your boxers, and lie on your stomach. I’ll come in to you in a few minutes; I need to get a few supplies.” 

Jensen got to his feet, his face reflecting his confused thoughts. He slowly went to his room, trying to figure out why he needed to strip and lie down on his bed. He decided to go with it though, thinking that the possibility of getting a new book to read was worth it.

He hadn’t been there long before Jared came in with a small box. “Thank you for doing what I asked without questions pet,” he stroked Jensen’s head, trying to get him to relax. “There’s no reason to worry pretty, I’m just going to massage your muscles a little, see if we can’t get them to loosen up a bit. Have you ever had a massage before?”

“No sir, not really, ” he felt a little less awkward about being semi-naked around Jared, now that he’d explained what was going to happen. “I’ve only had my shoulders rubbed before.” He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and tried to relax. His mind wandered back to the one time that Misha had rubbed his neck and shoulders. It had felt really good then, he bet Jared could give just as good, if not better shoulder rubs.

“Good boy pet, this will feel better once you get relaxed.” Jensen didn’t see it when Jared took a short chain out of the box. “Lift your head just a bit, that’s it pet.” Jensen jumped when he felt one end of the chain being clipped on to his collar, the other end hooked onto the headboard of his bed. Jensen whimpered. “It’s ok pet, this is just to keep you from trying to run, I know it can feel … overwhelming to get a massage for the first time. I don’t want you to panic and try to run pretty, and ruin all my hard work, and your chances at getting a book.”

Jared stripped down to his boxers. “Hush now pet,” he admonished, tapping Jensen on the nose, “I don’t want to get any oil on my clothes.” He took a bottle of oil out of the box and showed it to Jensen. “I need to work this deep into your muscles. It should help them to relax a bit.” He climbed onto the bed, straddling Jensen’s hips.

Jensen started to thrash as the panic began to set in. He had no clue what Jared thought he was going to do to him, but he wanted no part of bigger man on him. “No! NO!”

Jared reached out and smacked the back of Jensen’s head. “Stop it pet! I need to get a good angle on your back to put enough pressure into the massage to get the knots out of your shoulders and back. Settle pet, or I’ll tie you to the bed, paddle your ass black and blue, and leave you till morning. Your choice pet.”

Jensen took a few deep breaths. “I’m sorry sir. I’ll be good, promise.”

Jared stroked his head, “That’s a good pet. No more nonsense, I won’t warn you again.” He poured a little of the oil onto Jensen’s back. Jensen flinched a little at the cold, not expecting it. “Sorry pet, I forgot it was a bit chilled. It’ll warm up, I promise.” Jensen tensed a bit when he felt Jared’s hands on his back. “Settle pet, relax, I’m going to make you feel all better.”

Jensen started to relax as he felt Jared’s fingers digging into his muscles, and closed his eyes. Misha forgive him, but Jared’s hands felt awesome rubbing, and digging into his shoulders and upper back. He started to blush as he felt Jared’s groin lightly shifting along his ass while he worked on his upper back. He could feel his own dick start to enjoy the feeling as well. Jensen shifted his hips slightly, letting out a small moan at the different sensations. He was mortified at his body’s reaction to Jared’s movements. Some days being a hormonal teenager really sucked. What’s worse, he knew he probably wouldn’t get a ‘happy ending’ when all was said and done, as he still hadn’t been given permission to touch himself.

Jared chuckled, before leaning down and whispering into Jensen’s ear, “It’s ok pet, it’s perfectly normal to get aroused. Having someone touch you intimately can have that effect. Hell, at your age, pretty, all it takes sometimes is the wind to blow just right. Relax and enjoy the feelings pet.”

Jensen’s face felt like it was on fire, he was so embarrassed. He tried to hold in all the little sounds that wanted to escape, but got a smack for ‘ruining all my hard work’ when he got a bit tense. He had a hard time keeping any coherent thoughts, but thought he felt Jared getting hard as he was moving along the crack of his ass. 

“Such a good boy, pet, so good for me. That’s it relax Jenny, let me make you feel really good. Such pretty noises. I knew you’d be my perfect pet.” Jared slid off of Jen’s ass, and moved down to sit on his calves. He started to tug Jen’s boxers down, and had to swat his ass as he started to whine and reach for them. “Don’t start pet, I need to get all of your muscles, and I can’t give you a proper massage through fabric. Nothing bad is going to happen.” 

Jensen forced himself to relax again as Jared tugged his boxers down, then off. He whimpered as he felt Jared’s large hands start to massage his ass. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own, as they kept grinding into the mattress. His dick was very happy with both the friction on his bare dick, and the hands on his ass. He moaned as Jared’s thumb grazed his hole.

Jared’s hands moved lower to his thighs. “How ya doing Jenny? Still with me?” Jared’s voice, a little rough, interrupted Jen’s thoughts. Jensen could only nod and moan. “Good boy pet.” Jared quickly worked his way down Jensen’s legs, before tapping his ass lightly. “Over pet, let me get your front.” Jensen turned over carefully, with Jared helping him with the chain attached to his collar. 

He smacked Jensen’s hands lightly when they went to cover his dick from Jared’s view. “None of that pet, I can’t properly rub you down if you’re all tense and holding yourself so stiffly.” Jensen whimpered, and closed his eyes, thouroughly embarrassed. “No need to be embarrassed pet,” Jared straddled his hips again, covering Jensen’s dick with his own clothed erection. “Just relax pet. I’m going to make you feel so good. A nice massage to help with your poor aching … muscles.” He leaned forward to reach Jen’s shoulders, their cocks rubbing up against one another. Jensen’s hormones were definitely on board with Jared’s actions, contrary to what Jared’s mind wanted.

“That’s it pretty,” Jared murmured to him, as he rubbed Jen’s chest, thumbs rubbing along his nipples, causing them to become hard little peaks. “Such a good boy Jenny, letting me take care of you. Knew you were the pet for me.”

Jensen was overwhelmed with sensations. He writhed under the attention Jared was paying to his nipples. He could feel the pressure building up in his balls, he tried to warn Jared, “Sir … too much, … I’m, I’m gonna…”

“It’s alright pet, let go. Be a good boy for me pet. I’ve got you.” Jared increased the pressure on Jen’s nipples, as he ground down on his pet’s dick, “That’s it pet.” He rolled Jen’s nipples one last time as he felt Jensen buck underneath him groaning as he came all over their stomachs. “Perfect pet, just perfect.” He leaned down and kissed Jensen’s forehead, running his fingers through Jensen’s sweaty hair. “Stay here pet.” He got off the bed, and went into the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later with a damp washcloth.

Jensen was mortified at his body’s reaction to Jared’s manipulations. He’d never cum that hard before. He’d never really had anyone touch him like that either. He and Misha had only recently started to get beyond kissing. In fact the only time he’d gone so far as to touch Misha’s ass, under his boxers, was the day they had been caught by his mom. Jensen started to cry, as Jared was cleaning him up.

“Hush now pet, what’s wrong?” He threw the rag towards Jen’s bathroom, and unclipped the chain on his collar before gathering a still naked Jensen onto his lap, and into his arms. He started to rock gently, running his fingers through Jen’s hair, kissing his forehead.

“I’m a horrible person!” he wailed, flinging his arms around Jared’s neck, and burying his face into his neck. 

“Oh Jenny, how could you think that?”

“I just cheated on Misha!”

“Poor pet, listen,” Jared told him in a soothing voice. “Your old life is over now pet, I thought you realized that. All of your old friends are part of your past. I am your future, you belong to me.” He kissed Jen’s forehead again, pulling away enough to look into Jen’s eyes. “You were amazing, just like I knew you would be. You did exactly what I told you to do. That’s your job from now on. Continue to do well in school, and do what you are told. You’re main thoughts should be for what would please me.” 

Jared pulled him in tighter to his chest. “No one in your old life appreciated you. They couldn’t handle you not fitting into the image they were trying to force on you. I’ll take care of you Jenny, all of your needs. You’re health and welfare are my main concerns.”

Once Jensen calmed down, they stood up. “Alright pet, let’s get you ready for bed, I think it’s been a long few days, and you could use the extra rest.” He walked over to Jared’s closet, and grabbed a pair of boxers. He held them out for Jensen to step into, “That’s it pet. Good boy, lie down in your bed, I’ll be right back.” 

Jensen laid down as he was told, waiting for Jared to return. “Do you need to use the restroom? Are you sure pet? After you’re settled for the night you won’t be getting up until I release you in the morning.”

Jensen decided he’d better try. Once he was back in bed Jared asked for his left ankle. “Good boy pet,’ he praised as he wrapped a leather cuff around his ankle. He then connected it to the footboard, using little padlocks to secure it in place. Jared tucked him in, pulling the covers up to his chin, before kissing his forehead. “Goodnight sweet Jenny. Sleep well.” Jared turned out the lights in Jen’s room, shut and locked the door to the hall, leaving the door to his own room open. “Call me if you need me pet.”

~*~

"It’s all your fault!” Colin growled at him, as he stomped over to where Jensen was reviewing the recipe he had been given. "I used to have everyone's respect. I couldn't be touched. But now I'm just their toy."

Jensen shook his head, sighing. He’d had a good first day up until now. He was in his last class of the day, ‘cullinary skills’, and ended up being neighbors with Collin. "I didn't do anything to you. I don't want to be here, but it's not as if I've been given any choice about it. If it were up to me, you could have what you wanted, and I’d be back at home with my boyfriend. But that choice isn't mine." Jensen replied sadly.

"Just wait pet," Collin sneered at him, poking him hard in the chest. "Someday soon Master Padalecki will decide that you're nothing more than a useless toy. He’ll get bored with you just like he has with all of the others before you. He may not choose me to be his pet, but someone prettier, or more obedient will come along and you'll know how it feels to be discarded.” He glared at Jensen, "but I'm going to make you pay for taking my place. Tell me, pet, have you had the pleasure of the third room of yours yet?"

Jensen gave the boy a confused look. "No, Dr. Padalecki told me not to worry about it, that there was no reason for me to think about it.” He walked away, trying to ignore Collin as he laughed, to work on setting the table in his area according to the diagram he had been given. He decided that it really wasn't worth getting into trouble over a pissing match with Collin. He'd ignore the boy as much as possible, he decided, and prepare his meal the best he could 

If only it were that easy. Collin was making it almost impossible. He would make snide remarks as he walked by, or purpously bump into him, claiming it was an accident. If he turned around to check on the roast, Collin would mess up the table. If he spent too much time trying to make his table look nice, Collin did something to the stove while his back was turned. He almost missed that it was turned up was too high once, and turned off the next time he looked. Either one would have ruined his meal. 

He was so frustrated by the stupid petty acts; he was just short of crying. He didn't want to be called a tattletale, or labeled as a snitch for the rest of the time he was going to be stuck here. It was the only thing keeping him from running to Travis when the man made his rounds, checking on each of the little kitchen areas. 

His roast was all most finished cooking, so he decided to make a simple salad, nothing fancy. It technicly wasn’t on the menu he had been given, but it would make a good addition. He personally couldn't stand salads, but Jared seemed to enjoy them. Since that was probably who was coming to feast at his table he decided it was in his best interests to go ahead and make it. He even decided to make fresh ranch dressing, Jared’s favorite, since he had seen the packet in one of his cupboards. He was so focused on cutting the cucumbers and carrots, and not his fingers, he didn't notice when Collin added something extra to the dressing. 

He had just finished getting the salad ready, and placed it on the table when he noticed that the dressing didn't look right. For one thing, it looked a bit runny, and an off color, almost blueish. Something wasn’t right with it, and he wasn’t going to serve it without trying it first. When he sampled it, he ran to the sink and spit it out. 

Jensen lost it. His vision had narrowed down to a red haze where Collin stood. Before any of their current babysitters could intervene, Jensen had shoved Collin into the counter, knocking the breath out of him, and causing him to send a cutting board an knife flying. "What did you do?!?" he screamed at Collin, causing Travis to come running at his outburst. "It tastes like you added dish soap and chili powder to it!" Tears started to stream down his face. This was just too much. He doubted that this was the only thing that Collin had sabotaged. “What else did you mess with?”

"I have no clue what you're talking about,” Collin shrugged. “I've been over here, the whole time, minding my own business." He turned his back to Jensen and smirked. Chili powder and soap was the least that he had done to the brat's meal. 

 

“You bastard!” Collin turned and punched Jensen as hard as he could in the face. Two of the orderlies that had come running at the onset of the fight had a hard time separating the two boys as the continued to lash out at each other.   
Finally, they got the two separated. Collin was lying on the ground, with Travis' knee in his back being cuffed. Jensen had calmed down once Leon had pulled him away, shoving him up face first against the fridge.

"Hands behind your back, Ackles. Don't make this worse than it already is." 

Jensen quietly did as he was told, knowing he was screwed. There was no doubt in his mind that he had blown any chance he had of getting a different book to read for anytime in the near future. He started to whimper when he felt lines being drawn on his hand. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry won't cut it around here for fighting. I'm taking you home; you can explain everything to Dr. Padalecki when he gets home. Where's your stuff?” Jensen nodded towards the backpack under the table. "Under the table sir.” He answered quietly. 

Leon guided Jensen over to the table, and grabbed it. "Is there anything to turn off before we go?"

Jensen nodded, "The oven was still turned on," he answered quietly.

Leon drug him over to it, and turned it off before roughly dragging him home. He wouldn't even let Jensen tap any of the keypads along the way, telling him it was his own damn fault for getting into a fight. Once they made it to Jensen's room, Leon shoved him in and dropped the book bag just outside of the room. Leon locked him in his room, "Ya know Ackles,” he said through the screen door, “I thought you might have been one of the few brats that didn't need to be here to learn how to be a better person. Guess I was wrong.” He turned and walked out of the front door. 

Jensen sat huddled on the floor where he had been shoved. Leon hadn't even taken the cuffs off him. He cried for quite some time. When he was finally able to calm down, he got to his feet and walked over to the door, kneeling to the side, and keeping his head down. That was how Jared found him once he got home.


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen stayed kneeling in place so long his legs were starting to feel a bit numb. He was determined not to make whatever punishment coming his way any harsher than it had to be. He knew there was no way to get out of being punished; he just hoped it wasn’t going to be too painful. He remembered the kinds of things he’d seen in the cabinet at Dr. Morgan’s house, he had no doubt that Jared had a similar cabinet. Just because he didn’t know where it was, didn’t mean that it didn’t exist. He wasn’t that naïve.

He flinched when he heard his door opening, but kept staring at the ground, clenching his lips closed. His instinct was yelling at him to start apologizing, begging for forgiveness, but he knew better. ‘Come on, you can do this,’ giving himself a little pep talk, ‘talking is only going to make it worse, remember the rules. Don’t talk without permission.’ This was definitely one of those don’t speak unless given permission moments.

Jared sighed loudly, “I’m very disappointed in your behavior pet. I’m not sure what happened, and I’m not ready to hear any excuses you may have. On your feet pet, turn around.” When Jen turned around, Jared released him from the cuffs, tutting over the marks on the back of his hand. “Strip pet.” Jensen squeaked at the order, but did as he was told, knowing he would be punished even harsher if he didn’t. Besides, it’s not as if Jared hadn’t already seen him naked. “In the kitchen, move.”

Jensen quietly slipped by Jared and walked into the kitchen, his face and neck were a bright shade of red from embarrassment. Jared directed him to kneel with his nose pressed into a corner, like a naughty little boy. “Lace your fingers behind your head.” He heard Jared walk out of the room, and wondered what was going to happen to him now. He wanted to fidget as he knelt there. His mind wandering back over what had happened earlier in class, trying to find out if there was something else he could have done. Granted, the obvious choice, he could have called for one of the adults in the room, it’s what he should have done, instead of trying not to look like a snitch. Maybe he could have just ignored Collin, let his actions get him in trouble when it was discovered what he had done to Jen’s meal.

He could hear Jared puttering around the kitchen, Jensen assumed that he was making something for dinner, but didn’t dare turn around to find out. “Come here pet, kneel.” Jared was pointing to ‘his spot’ on the floor next to the chair he was sitting in. Only this time, the pillow he usually knelt on was gone. “No privileges for badly behaved pets. You’re lucky I’m not angry enough to pull out the dog bowls, and treat you like a common toy.” Jensen shivered at the memory of how Alex was treated. 

Their meal was quieter than normal. Not even the radio was turned on. Jared was eating leftover pizza and a salad, and feeding Jensen a peanut butter sandwich with apple slices. Jensen was still hungry; it had been a long time since one sandwich would fill him up. With the mood that Jared was in, there was no way he was going to ask for anything else. He was grateful to be eating anything at all. He was ordered back to the corner while Jared cleaned up.

“Follow me pet.” Jared led him into the living room, where he sat down, snapped his fingers, and pointed to a spot in front of him. Jensen knelt, knees as far apart as he could manage, head down, hands clasped behind his back. Jared stroked his head once, “Now pet, what do you have to say about what happened this afternoon?”

He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts, before answering, “I’m sorry sir, I let my temper get the better of me. Collin had been sabotaging everything, and taunting me, and I lost it when I discovered that he'd put chili powder and soap in the salad dressing I had made. I should have called for one of the adults in the room, but I didn’t want to be seen as a tattle-tale.” Jensen closed his eyes, waiting to hear what was going to happen to him. 

Jared stroked his head, “I understand you were justifiably upset pet. Starting a fight, or having anything to do with a fight, is totally unacceptable.” He reached down and gripped Jensen’s chin, lifting it to look him in the eyes. “Your behavior reflects on me. If you, as my pet, behave like a Neanderthal, why should anyone accept my authority, or show me respect?” He let go of Jensen’s chin. “You will be punished. You deserve a spanking at the very least. And there will be a few other consequences, and changes to the rules.” Jensen nodded, he’d expected the spanking, but he wasn’t looking forward to what other consequences and rule changes were headed his way.

“I don’t think I have to tell you that you’ve lost your personal belongings until I decide you’ve earned them back.” Jensen closed his eyes for a moment, he could live without his book, but losing the pictures of him and Mac, that hurt. “For the next two weeks, you lose your clothing privileges outside of our house. You’ve been suspended for fighting for tomorrow, and will accompany me to the office all day. I’ve already been given your work for tomorrow; you will finish it before lunch. For the next two weeks you will wear your collar 24/7. For the next three days you will be led on a leash to all of your classes, and anywhere outside of our house.” Jensen swallowed, nodded his understanding, it was bad, but somehow he knew it could be worse. He didn’t want to know how much worse it could be. 

“Since it seems you need to learn to be more disciplined, you will now be spanked every day. Ten swats with my paddle,” he held it up for Jensen to see, “should remind you that poor choices will not be tolerated, and to remind you who you belong to. You will also wear ankle and wrist cuffs while in the house at all times.” He motioned to a set sitting on the table. “You’ll also start wearing a plug at all times, except for pt, unless I tell you otherwise.” Jared smirked at Jensen’s confused look. “I’m guessing you don’t know what a plug is, or where you’ll be wearing it.” He showed Jensen a small, slim anal plug. “Three guesses where this goes, and the first two don’t count.” 

Jensen’s eyes widened in fear. Yea, he could figure out where that was going. “You’ll also be wearing either a cock cage, or a cock ring, from now on. I control any pleasure you receive, if you’re a good boy I might allow you to cum during our training sessions.” Jared smirked at the look on his poor pet’s face, “I know pet, not what you expected.” He sighed, “I had hoped to train you by rewarding your good behavior with orgasms, similar to last night. However, with your behavior this afternoon, that won’t be possible at this point. Maybe we can return to it at some point in the future.”

He picked up one of the cuffs off the table, “Hands out pet.” Jared buckled a cuff onto each of Jensen’s wrists, followed by his ankles. “Over my lap now pet, hands behind your back.” Once he had Jensen spread out across his lap the way he wanted, Jared hooked Jen’s wrist cuffs together before patting his ass. “I know pet. You’ve been so good up till now, and you were provoked in your behavior today. Misbehavior, provoked or not, will be punished. I hope this is a lesson I only have to teach you once.” 

Jared stroked Jensen’s ass as he started, “Why are we here pet?”

“I got into a fight with Collin in class sir.”

“Is this acceptable behavior?”

“No sir.”

“Fighting will land you twenty five strokes tonight, and will double the next time you get caught fighting.” Jared started to smack Jensen’s ass with his hand, getting slightly harder with each stroke until his ass was a light pink. “Now pet, you are to count each stroke, and apologize.” Jared picked up the paddle and took a swing at Jen’s ass.

“One sir, I’m sorry!”

“For what pet?”

“I’m sorry for getting into a fight with Collin sir.”

“Better pet.” Jensen started bawling around the fifth stroke, adding in promises of being good to the mix at the tenth stroke. By the twentieth stroke, his face was a snot-covered mess, and he was howling in pain. By the time Jared landed the last stroke on Jensen’s cherry red ass, he could only sob and beg for forgiveness.

Jared set the paddle down on the table and released Jensen’s wrists, before stroking his pet’s back. “Hush now pet, all done. You did well taking your punishment.” He continued to softly tell Jensen how proud he was at his pet for taking his punishment without fighting it until Jensen had calmed down enough to sit him up in his lap and cuddle him a bit. Jensen snuggled in to Jared, wrapping his arms around his neck, still sobbing. “All done pet, you’re forgiven.” Jared continued to stroke Jen’s back lightly.

When Jensen stopped his sobbing, he put him back on his feet. “Come on pet, let’s get you cleaned up and set for the night. I now it’s early, but you’ll need the extra sleep.” He steered Jensen towards his bathroom, sitting him down on the closed toilet lid before wetting a washcloth and cleaning up his face. “Go pee now pet, or forever hold it till tomorrow. When you’re done, come out of the bathroom.” Jensen took care of business, and walked over to where his pallet usually was. 

“There’s my good pet. I want you to go lie over the edge of my bed.” Jensen squeaked, knowing what was going to happen next. He lay down over the edge as he’d been told. His ass hurt way too much to even think about disagreeing with Jared. “My good pet.” Jared stroked his ass lightly.

Jensen bucked a little, squeaking “Cold!” when he felt some kind of cream or lotion being applied to his ass. He heard Jared chuckle as he finished coating his ass in what felt like some kind of magic lotion. Whatever it was that Jared was using was taking some of the sting away, not all of it, but some. Jared patted his ass lightly when he was done. “Stay pet, we’re not quite done.” Jensen instinctively tensed, knowing what was coming next.

Even though Jared tapped his ass lightly it still stung, “None of that pet, behave. Stand up for a minute pet.” He waited for Jen to stand before he sat down on the edge. “Over my knees again pet.” Jensen whimpered slightly, as he did as he was told. “Good pet, legs as wide apart as you can get them. Good boy.” Jared ran a wet finger along the crack of Jen’s ass, causing him to jump slightly. “Settle pet.” Jared ran his finger lightly around Jen’s hole, slowly getting him used to the feel of it. “That’s it pet, relax.” He continued to run his finger lightly, before adding a little pressure. Jared slowly added pressure to his motions, until his finger slipped in Jen’s hole. “Such a good pet for me,” he started to lightly thrust his finger in and out of Jensen’s hole, while using his other hand to rub his back. After a couple of minutes of light thrusts, he pulled his finger out, and lubed up the small plug, before slipping it into Jen’s hole. Jen’s cock had enjoyed the manipulations of his hole.

“There we go pet. On your feet.” He helped Jensen to get awkwardly to his feet. “Lace your fingers behind your head, good pet. What are the rules pet?”

Jensen had to stop and focus for a moment before he could answer. “I’m to come home quickly, take off my shoes, and put my collar on. I’m to do any homework and chores before fixing dinner, which should be ready to serve no later than 6 pm. I should be kneeling at the door when you come home. I am to be polite at all times, and only speak when given permission. I don’t have permission to jack off.” Jared raised an eyebrow at him, “Oh, I’m not allowed clothes for two weeks in the house, my collar stays on all the time, and I’m to wear cuffs at all times in the house.”

Jared smiled at him and stroked the side of his face “Very good pet.” He picked some kind of contraption off the bedside table before motioning Jensen to stand in front of him. Jared showed Jensen the cage he was going to be wearing from now on. “You’ll notice, pet, that there’s a hole in the end of this, so you can pee without having to take it off. You’ll probably need to sit and pee from now on, unless you plan on cleaning up after yourself.” He reached out with one hand and held onto Jen’s cock, and used the other to slip a cock cage on it. “There we go pet, all done.” Jensen didn’t know what to think, it was definitely an odd sensation to have his dick surrounded by a wire cage. He stared down at it, trying to process the latest additions to his body. 

Jared pulled the covers back on his bed. “In you go pet,” he motioned for Jen to get in. Jensen gave him a confused look. Jared raised an eyebrow, “Do I really need to spank your ass again tonight?” Jensen’s eyes wide, he shook his head as he got into the bed. “Scoot over pet and lie on your side. You probably won’t want to sleep on your back tonight.” Jen rolled over onto his right side. Jared walked over to that side of the bed, “Give me your ankles pet,” Jen did, and Jared locked them together, “I’ll release you before pt in the morning.” Jen scooted them back under the covers, Jared tucked him in, kissing him on the forehead. He turned out the light on his way out of the room, “Good night pet, sleep well. I’ll most likely spank you in the morning.” 

~*~

Jensen closed his eyes tighter, wishing he was still asleep, dreaming yesterday had never happened. Waking up naked, snuggled in Jared’s arms wrapped around him, and his ass being poked by something hard meant yesterday wasn’t a dream. He sighed, and wiggled, he really, really needed to pee. Jared pulled him in tighter to his body, and kissed the back of his head. “Settle pet. It’s still early, sleep.” 

“Sir, I can’t, I really need to pee.”

Jared rolled onto his back, and glanced at the clock before sighing, “All right pet, I’ll let you up. Go pee, then bring me coffee.” He sat up, throwing the covers off the two of them. “Pull your knees in, so I can release you. Good boy pet, off with you now.” He covered himself up, and closed his eyes, dozing.

Jensen quickly took care of his morning needs feeling a bit awkward, he hadn’t needed to sit to pee since he was little. He wandered slowly into the kitchen, walking with the plug still shoved in his ass was an odd feeling to get used to, and started the coffee pot. He grabbed a cup out of the cabinet, and sighed. He didn’t know if he should be getting dressed or not right now. He sighed, deciding it would be better for him to wait and ask when he brought Jared his coffee. He opened the dishwasher, and decided to put away the clean dishes to keep himself busy while the pot boiled. He’d been told that it was better to wait for the pot to finish brewing before pouring a cup. He knew it was a bad idea to just stand and stare at the pot, it would leave his mind open to think about last night. He wasn’t sure he could handle it, he was still trying to wrap his mind about waking up in Jared’s arms. Putting the dishes away was quick work, all too soon the coffee was done. 

He poured a mug full, and carried it carefully to Jared’s room, not wanting to take a chance of dribbling any on his naked anatomy. The plug shifting in his ass was making things more difficult than he was used to. His poor dick didn’t appreciate not being allowed to rise at the sensations he was feeling. He carefully set the mug down before gently shaking Jared’s shoulder. “Sir, coffee.”

Jared cracked an eye open, before sitting up. “Back in bed pet.” He held out the arm holding without the desperate grip on the mug of coffee. “Come here.” Jensen shyly crawled back onto the bed, carefully snuggling into Jared’s side so as not to spill the coffee. Jared turned his head, and kissed Jen’s forehead. “Morning pet,” he yawned. “Mmmmmm elixir of the Gods. Thank you for fetching it pet.”

“Morning sir,” he bit his lower lip, “Um, sir? Should I be getting ready for PT?”

Jared took a sip of his coffee before shaking his head, “No pet, you’ve been suspended. You’ll do some aerobics here before showering for the day. Quiet now pet, let me be one with the java.” Jared slowly sipped his coffee, occasionally moaning.

Jensen stayed quiet and still, waiting for Jared to finish. He set the mug down, then turned and kissed Jen’s head again. “OK, pet time to get the day started.” He stood and stretched, before motioning Jen back to the bed, “Lie down over the edge, hold your cheeks apart.” Jensen did as he was told, the cock cage felt a bit uncomfortable to lie on. Jared stroked his back, “Good boy pet.” Jared stroked along the crack of Jen’s ass before grasping the plug. He turned it a few times, alternately pulling it out a little, before shoving it back in. Jensen started to whimper, the sensations that Jared was causing were strange, but boy did they feel good. His dick definitely hated the cage. 

Jared played with the plug a few times before finally pulling it out. He chuckled at Jensen’s reactions, “Poor frustrated pet, if only you hadn’t misbehaved the way you did yesterday. Maybe today will be a better day. Here take this.” He handed the plug to Jensen, who looked at it stupidly, before looking back at Jared. “Take it in the bathroom, and wash it pet. Didn’t your parents teach you to take care of your toys?” Jensen blushed as he walked into the bathroom to clean it. “Put it on the nightstand when you’re done pet, make the bed, then come to the living room.”

“Yes sir.” 

While Jensen had cleaned his toy, and tidied up the room, Jared had moved the furniture around in the living room, creating an open area. Jared was looking through a shelf of DVD’s, when Jen walked in the room. Jensen quietly walked over, and knelt at Jared’s side. Jared glanced down at him and smiled, stroking his head, “Good boy pet.” He selected a DVD before directing Jensen to go stand in the middle of the room, and do some stretches to warm up, facing the TV. He selected one of the options from the menu, and waited for Jensen to finish. “This shouldn’t be too hard for you to follow. Ready pet?” He waited for Jen’s nod before starting the DVD. Jared went into the kitchen, pouring himself another cup of coffee before settling down in a chair to watch his pet’s ass as he followed the simple aerobic workout. He was definitely enjoying the show. He might have to keep his pet home for pt more often.

20 minutes later Jensen was a sweaty mess. Jared snapped his fingers, and pointed one at the floor by his feet. Jensen knelt as gracefully as he could, still breathing roughly. Jared ran his fingers through Jensen’s damp hair. “You did well pet. Lift your chin for me. That’s a good pet.” He unbuckled the collar from around Jen’s neck. “Wrists.” Jensen held out his wrists for Jared to unbuckle the cuffs, followed by the cuffs around his ankles. “No need to get them wet. Go turn on the shower in my bathroom and wait for me.” Jensen gave him a confused look before scampering off to do as he was told.

Jensen stared at the shower. It was huge! This was the biggest shower he’d ever seen, several people could move around in it comfortably, without touching each other. There was even a built in bench along one wall. It took him a few minutes to figure out how to start the shower, as there were several knobs to play with. He adjusted the temperature the best he could, and stood off to the side and waited. “Smart pet. In you go.” 

Jensen looked at him with wide eyes; Jared wasn’t suggesting what he thought he was, was he? “Do I need to add to the swats you’ve already earned?” Jensen shook his head vigorously, nope, he really didn’t think he needed the ones he was already getting. He remembered who he belonged to. Jensen scooted into one corner of the shower, watching as Jared stripped off the boxers he was wearing and followed Jen in, after setting out a couple of towels. “You seem confused pet, what’s wrong?”

Jensen took a deep breath, “I don’t understand sir. Why did you have me sleep in your bed, and now take a shower with you?” He blushed and stared at the ground.

Jared sighed before answering. “I thought I made it clear, you belong to me pet. You are my responsibility, I will take care of you how I see fit. You’re going to have to get used to me taking care of all aspects of your life from now on, including keeping you fed, clean, and well trained. Understand now pet?” Jensen nodded his head. “Good boy pet, now come here.” 

Jensen moved close to where Jared stood. “Good boy pet, stand in the water with your arms out, and your legs apart.” Jensen closed his eyes as he stood how Jared wanted him to. The water pressure felt nice raining down on his back, he jumped slightly as he felt a washcloth rub across his nipples. “Settle pet, just making sure you’re all clean.” Jared scrubbed every inch of him. Even had Jensen tilt his head back to wash his hair. Jensen thought Jared had finished with him when he was told to step out of the water flow, bend over, and lean on the bench. Jensen squeaked, and almost stood when Jared rubbed a finger around his hole. “Hush pet, I need to check your hole, and make sure you’re clean everywhere.” Jared soaped up a finger and repeated the same slow process of inserting one finger into Jens hole as the night before. He brought a hand held showerhead over and rinsed the soap off. “Good boy pet,” he patted Jen’s ass lightly. “Go ahead and sit on the bench and wait for me.”

Jared dried them both off before directing Jensen to lie over the edge of the bed. “Keep your hands away from your ass if you know what’s good for you,” was the only warning Jared gave him before starting to smack his ass with his hand. Once Jen’s ass was a nice pink color, he picked up the paddle. “Count them for me pet, and thank me for teaching you to be a better pet. I’ll warn you now pet, if you forget, we’ll start all over.”

“One sir. Thank you for teaching me to be better … Ten sir, thank you for teaching me to be better.” Jen sobbed his way through the spanking. 

“I know pet,” Jared soothed him, “getting paddled hurts, hopefully you’ll learn from your mistakes, and won’t earn additional swats.” He stroked Jen’s ass lightly, before running his finger along Jen’s crack before touching his hole. “Time for your plug pet, I know it’s uncomfortable at first. You’ll get used to wearing it.” He gently worked a finger into Jen’s ass, before lubing up and inserting the plug back into Jen’s hole. “Go put on a pt uniform, and not one for school, and wait for me by the door.”

It didn’t take long for Jensen to get dressed and wait, kneeling by the door. He had hoped that Jared would forget about the whole collar and leash bit, but he hadn’t. Jensen once again had his collar on. Jared handed him his backpack, and walked them out of the house and down the main path to his office.

~*~

Jensen was feeling like a naughty little boy again. He was seated on the floor at a low table in the corner of Jared’s office with his schoolwork spread out in front of him. He wasn’t allowed to turn around, not that the leash tethering him to the table would allow it. Anytime someone came in for a meeting with Jared, he was required to put on a set of noise cancelling headphones so that he couldn’t hear what was being discussed. Jensen finished the last math problem and set down his pencil. “Sir?” he asked tentatively.

“What is it pet?”

“I’ve finished all of my assigned work sir.”

Jared walked over, and ran his fingers through Jen’s hair. “Good boy pet.” He released the leash from Jen’s collar, before going to sit behind his desk. “Bring me your work,” he snapped and pointed one finger down at a spot on the floor next to his chair. Jensen quickly went and knelt by Jared’s side holding out his papers. Jared absently stroked Jen’s hair as he checked through his work. “Well done pet.” He tapped Jen’s jaw, placing a bite of chocolate on his tongue as a reward for work well done. “Put your work away in your back pack, and then come sit.” Jensen nodded to let him know that he understood, before following the orders he was given.

A short time later, there was a knock at the door, “Enter.”

“Dr. Padalecki, I’ve got a question about this weekend.”

“Go fetch your headphones pet.” Jensen must have sat at Jared’s feet for a half hour waiting to be able to take off the headphones. Eventually Jared pulled them off, “Fetch your leash pet, Mark will take you down to lunch.”

Mark led him down to the main cafeteria, walked him through the line, and settled him at a table before dropping the leash, letting it dangle on his chest. “Stay here pet, either Dr. Padalecki or I will come and get you at some point after lunch. You may get out of your seat to return your tray. I expect to find you in this same spot. Understand pet?”

Jensen nodded, “Yes sir, stay in this spot.” Jensen had eaten about half of his lunch before Alex came to sit with him. 

“Hey Alex.” Jensen smiled at the boy.

“Are you ok? You haven’t been in class, or pt this morning.”

Jensen squirmed in his seat a bit; sitting on the hard bench with a plug in his ass was not the most comfortable. “Yea, I’m fine. I got my ass paddled last night, and this morning.” He motioned to the leash dangling on his chest. “And I get to be led everywhere on a leash for the next three days.” He was very careful not to mention anything else that happened, Jared had given him explicit instructions on what he could and could not discuss with his friends. Basically, it boiled down to what happens at home, stays at home. Jensen was ok with that; he really didn’t want to discuss sleeping naked in Jared’s bed, or taking a shower with him, with anyone. He didn’t even want to think about wearing the plug all the time, it was way too embarrassing to talk about with anyone. 

Alex let out a relieved sigh, “Thank God! They made us all go to the gym after class and watch Collin being punished, it wasn’t pretty. They strung him up naked on some x shaped thing. First, he was paddled, and then they used a cane on his naked ass. They left him hanging there till sometime after curfew. I haven’t seen him since.” Alex shuddered before starting in on his lunch. 

The boys talked about what was happening in the classes that they shared, and speculated about what today’s skills class was. It sounded terribly boring, ‘Oral History’. History was generally boring, but they decided it could be kinda cool if it was like Native American stories or something. Once they had both finished their lunch they retuned their trays to the kitchen, Alex started towards the doors, as Jensen headed back to the table. 

“Aren’t you coming?” Alex asked him confusedly.

“Nope,” he shrugged his shoulders, “I have to wait here for Dr. Padalecki or Mark. I’m not allowed to get up from the table.”

“Oh, I guess I’ll see you at pt.”

“Yea, I guess.”

The cafeteria was empty by the time Mark returned for him. He grabbed the leash from Jen’s chest. “Come along pet, time to head back to Dr. Padalecki’s office.” Jensen followed behind quietly. Mark knocked at the door, and followed Jensen in after Jared told them to enter. “Here’s your pet, all safely returned to you.” He smirked at Jared as he dropped the leash.

“Shut up Mark, don’t you have some arrangements to make?’ 

“As you wish,” Mark mockingly bowed to him as he left the office. 

“Come here pet.” Jensen walked over and stood on Jared’s right side. “Good boy pet, you remembered. Strip.” Jensen squeaked at the order, but quickly did as he was told, putting his clothes in the drawer as Jared ordered him to. “Bend over my desk pet, I need to check your hole.” Jared ran his fingers around the plug in Jen’s still pink ass. “Such a pretty sight pet.” He tugged a little on the plug, before patting Jensen lightly on the ass. “Good boy pet. Hands behind your back.” Jared cuffed him as soon as he did what he was told, then rubbed from his ass down to his knees. “Such a good boy, on your knees pet, under my desk.”

Jensen slid off of Jared’s desk and onto his knees, and tried to crawl under the desk. He didn’t like where this was going, this isn’t how he wanted to lose his virginity, let alone to whom. Tears started to fall down his cheeks as Jared put a hand on his shoulder, “Not like that pet, facing me.” Jen backed out, before turning around to back into the space under the desk. “Good boy pet, all the way under.” Jared unbuckled his belt, followed by his pants. Jen squeaked when Jared drew out his cock. “Time for your afternoon skills class, ‘Oral History’. Aren’t you lucky, today you’ll have a hands on lesson on cock warming, unlike your classmates.” Jared reached under the desk and tapped Jen’s jaw. “Good boy pet,” he praised when Jensen opened his mouth, “Your job is to keep your mouth on my dick to keep it warm, but not hard.” He scooted his chair closer to Jensen, and pulled his head towards his dick. “Don’t make me punish you pet, get your mouth around my dick, it’s getting cold.” Jensen closed his eyes and leaned in, and took Jared’s cock into his mouth. “That’s it pet, hold it gently, don’t use your tongue, or get it hard. Your sole job is to keep it warm and soft.” He reached out and grabbed the leash, laying it gently on his lap before patting Jensen’s head lightly. “I shouldn’t have to tell you that you’ll be punished severely if I feel your teeth on my dick.”

He didn’t know how long he’d been holding Jared’s dick in his mouth before Jared reached under his desk, tapping Jensen’s head, “If I move pet, you move with me. You are to keep my dick in your mouth at all times, if it gets cold, you earn a mark on your hand.” Jensen focused on Jared’s dick, it felt like he’d been doing this forever. His jaw was getting sore from holding it partially open. He didn’t dare swallow the spit filling his mouth, scared he’d make Jared’s dick get hard. He just wanted to be done with this ‘class’. He shifted slightly as Jared moved, “That’s better pet,” he praised, running his fingers through Jen’s hair. 

Jared reached down and gripped Jensen’s hair in his fist, “Swallow,” he ordered. Once Jensen swallowed his mouthful of saliva, Jared tapped his jaw. Jensen instantly opened his mouth wide. “Good boy pet. You did well for your first time.” Jared scooted his chair back before standing up and tucking his cock away. “Come out pet.” Jensen eagerly scooted out from under the desk. “Turn around,” Jared released him from his cuffs, and rubbed his wrists. “Such a good pet.” He walked over to the couch and sat down. “Come pet, it’s time for your session.”

Jensen slowly walked over to where Jared sat, and paused before laying down with his head in Jared’s lap. “I know the last 24 hours have been hard on you pet. Close your eyes.” Jared ran his fingers lightly through Jensen’s hair. “Relax pet. I’m not going to hurt you.” He waited until he felt Jensen start to relax under his fingers. “That’s it pet. You’re my good boy. Tell me about last night pet.”

Jensen furrowed his brows, what did Jared mean, tell him about last night? He was there. “Sir?” he questioned softly.

“Tell me what was going through your mind when I found you kneeling in your room.”

Jensen thought back to yesterday afternoon, “I was scared sir. I didn’t know what you were going to do to me. I remembered seeing things in the cabinet at Dr. Morgan’s house that scared me. I thought you would use something like that to hurt me.”

Jared stroked from the top of Jensen’s head to as far down Jen’s back as he could reach. “There are some scary things in Jeff’s cabinet. Many of them are used to cause pain, but almost all of them can be used to bring pleasure also if done correctly. I have similar implements at home.” Jensen started to tense up again, “I can’t promise you that I won’t cause you pain, but I can promise not to cause you any unearned pain.” He continued to stroke Jen’s back gently, trying to keep Jen relaxed. “I don’t like giving out pain, but I will if you earn it. I want to be able to give you pleasure whenever I wish.” He caressed Jen’s ass on his next pass. “Tell how you feel about the change in the house rules, and your punishment.”

Jensen thought for a moment before answering. “I’m still not sure what to think. I know I deserved to be punished for fighting; I knew it was wrong when I did it. I’ve never been spanked before. My parents would ground us, or send us to time out when we were little. They didn’t believe in spanking as a punishment. It’s embarrassing to walk around naked. I can’t remember when the last time anyone saw me naked was. I don’t like being led around on a leash, it makes me feel more like a dog than I already do.” He paused thinking, wondering if he should tell Jared about waking up in bed with him, or asking if it meant what he thought it did. 

“Why do you feel like a dog?”

Jensen opened his eyes and turned his head to stare incredulously at Jared. “Because,” he growled, “you call me pet, make me wear a collar, lead me around on a leash, pet me like one, and said that pet’s don’t belong on the furniture. I’m not a dog, I’m a boy!” Tears started to flow down his cheeks.

“I know you’re not a dog. If you were a dog your ears would stick up,” he tugged gently on one of Jens ears, “you’d have a tail,” he ran a finger down Jen’s back, over the plug in his ass, “and you wouldn’t be talking to me now.” he tapped Jen’s lips. “You’re my good boy,” he resumed stroking Jen’s back and ass. “You wear a collar to remind you who you belong to. Soon you won’t need to be led around on a leash; you’ll be my perfectly trained pet.”

“Why did you have me sleep naked in your bed with you? It’s wrong.”

Jared gripped Jen’s ass cheek lightly, “I needed to look after you. It was the first time I’d spanked you, and I needed to know you’d be ok, and not react badly.” He started to play with Jen’s hair again. “I’m sorry you think it’s wrong. I care for you pet, someday I hope you’ll have the same feelings for me. I want you near me, always. You belong to me pet, and it’s not wrong to have you in my bed. It’s where you’ll stay most nights from now on. And yes, you’ll be naked, because that’s the way I want you. Some nights you’ll be my cock warmer, like you were this afternoon, sometimes I’ll use your ass. Some nights we’ll just sleep. You’re mine pet.”

Jensen stiffened when Jared said he was going to use his ass, “No, no, no,” he kept repeating, shaking his head.

“Yes pet, you are mine to care for, mine to treasure, and mine to use. Your parents signed all their rights to you over to me. I own you now.” Jensen started to cry, deep sobs rocking his body. Jared maneuvered him into his lap, cuddling him close to his chest. “I know pet, it’s hard. Your parents don’t want you anymore, they don’t love you. I’ll take care of you, give you what you need. They couldn’t see how wonderful you are, they can’t give you what you need. The only thing you have to worry about now is making me happy. You do that so well pet. I’ve been so proud that you’re mine.” He kissed Jen’s head. He started to lightly rock Jensen, softly telling him how proud, and happy he was to have such a good pet.

Eventually Jared stopped rocking, and kissed Jen on his forehead. “My good pet.” He stood Jensen up, turned him towards his desk, and patted him on the ass, “Go put your clothes on. Mark’ll be taking you home soon. Don’t worry about dinner. I’ve got a few errands to run, then I’ll bring dinner home to you. Your cuffs are on your nightstand, I want you to rest until I get home.” Jensen nodded as he got dressed.


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen lay down on his bed, naked, and thought about what Jared had told him in their session. He particularly disliked the way Jared kept talking about him as if he were an object to be owned, and not a person. He closed his eyes, according to Jared, his parents had signed over all their parental rights to him. On top of that, they were paying Jared to keep him because they wanted nothing to do with him all because he loved Misha. He was never going to be able to see Misha again. Jensen started sobbing, he never got to say goodbye to Misha, or tell him that he loved him one last time. He doubted Jared would ever let him write to Misha to explain what happened.

Jared came home an hour or so later, to find Jensen asleep on his bed, tear tracks along his cheeks. He stroked Jen’s cheek lightly, and bent down to kiss his head. “Poor pet, it’s been a rough day for you,” he whispered, before walking out of Jen’s room. He decided to let his poor pet sleep instead of having him help bring in the groceries. Once they were all put away, and dinner was ready, he went in and gently woke his pet up. 

“Come on pet, dinner time.” He ruffled Jen’s hair affectionately. “If you don’t get up now, you’ll not sleep when it’s time for bed.”

Jensen struggled to open his eyes, he didn’t want to wake up, he was having a wonderful dream. He and Misha were walking along a beach holding hands. He sat up and tried to smile at Jared, but it was hard. “Welcome home sir.”

“Thank you pet, come on, dinner’s getting cold.” Jared led him into the kitchen, “Go on and kneel in your spot pet.”

“Yes sir.” Jensen was happy to see his cushion was back, the tile on the floor was hard on his knees. “Thank you for the cushion sir.”

Jared kissed his head as he sat down, “You’re welcome pet.” He tapped Jen’s jaw, feeding him a bite from his plate. “Such a well mannered pet.” Jensen smiled as he chewed the bite he’d been given. “You were well behaved today in my office, and have earned a small reward for it. I’ll give you a choice pet, you can either have one of your pictures back, or chocolate.” He stroked Jen’s hair.

“Please sir, may I have the picture of Mac and me?” Jensen gave Jared his best puppy dog eyes, hoping that he’d be given the picture.

Jared chuckled at the look his pet was giving him. Stroking Jen’s head he replied, “Alright pet, you may have it when we’re done training tonight.” 

Jensen smiled, “Thank you sir.” He opened his mouth for another bite, “This is delicious sir, what is it? I haven’t had much Chinese food.”

Jared chuckled, “Nothing fancy pet, I wasn’t sure what you’d like. I picked up some orange chicken, and pepper beef.” He stroked Jen’s head. They finished their meal chatting about the different kinds of food they’d both eaten, what they’d liked, what they couldn’t stand. “Come to the living room when you’ve finished cleaning up.”

“Yes sir.” Jensen quickly cleaned up; there really weren’t that many dishes to take care of. He was kneeling at Jared’s side in no time at all.

“You’ve become more graceful in your movements; I don’t think we need to practice with that as much anymore.” He stroked Jensen’s head, knowing the next part was going to be hard for his pet to deal with. “We’re going to start working on the more … intimate aspects of your training,” he told him softly, as he continued to stroke Jen’s head, trying to keep his pet calm. “It’s not going to be easy for you pet, I know this. You will do well, I know you will.” 

Jared gently moved Jensen between his knees, “When you’re serving a man’s cock, the first thing you need to do is to show him you’re interested in it. You can do that in many ways, nuzzling into it through his pants, licking along the shaft, clothed or not, or petting it are the most common ways. I prefer it when my cock is nuzzled.” He pulled Jen’s head in to his clothed dick, “Go on pet, rub your nose along my shaft, softly.” Jensen closed his eyes, and rubbed his nose gently up and down Jared’s shaft. “That’s a good boy Jenny,” he gripped Jen’s head with his large hand, “you’ll want to keep doing it until you know you have the man’s attention. Once you have it, you need to take his cock out of his pants. Always look up, and ask permission before touching. Go on now pet.”

Jensen closed his eyes for a moment, before he looked up, “Please sir may I,” he paused closing his eyes briefly, gathering his courage, “may I please take your cock out of your pants?”

Jared sighed, “You’re going to need to work on that pet, you need to seduce your partner, make them think you want it more than life itself, as if your life won’t be the same without it.” He stroked the side of Jen’s face gently, “Try again pet.”

Jensen closed his eyes, nuzzling along Jared’s shaft, before opening his eyes. He looked up at Jared, trying to give his best puppy dog eyes, “Please sir, may I?”

Jared groaned, “Much better pet, you may.” Jensen reached out with shaking hands, to tug on the button on Jared’s pants. “Not like that pet.” He grabbed onto Jensen’s hands, placing them on his own knees, “Slowly run your hands up your partner’s legs, caress him.” He slowly pulled Jensen’s hands up his legs, “Make him think he is the only one that matters, focus on his eyes, and his breathing, watch him, pay attention to his reactions. When he can no longer take his eyes off you, then slowly reach for the buttons and zipper. That’s it, better pet.”

Jensen’s hands were shaking as he slowly opened Jared’s pants, and brought his cock out. “Good boy pet, kiss the tip, that’s it, good boy. Now slowly pet, lick the shaft from base to tip, that’s it.” Jared gripped Jensen’s hair, he wanted to fuck into Jensen’s mouth hard and fast, but now was not the time for it. His pet needed more training before he could truly use his mouth the way he wanted to. “That’s it Jenny, take the head of my dick into your mouth, suck it lightly … use your hand to stroke the part of my dick you can’t get in your mouth … good boy, take more in, slowly slide your mouth up and down my dick ... use your tongue to stroke it … watch your teeth pet, don’t let me feel them.” He tugged Jensen’s hair lightly, “Faster pet, use your other hand to fondle my balls, roll them lightly … good boy pet.” Jared groaned, Jared was doing a decent job for his first time, better than he expected. “Good boy pet, faster, deeper, when I cum, you’re going to swallow all of it down, don’t miss a drop.”

Jensen closed his eyes, and did the best he could, he hoped he could get this over with quickly. He wasn’t looking forward to swallowing, but he wasn’t given a choice about it either. He whimpered when his head was tugged in closer to Jared’s body, keeping his mouth firmly on Jared’s dick. Jen’s eyes flew open as the first streams of cum in his mouth. Swallowing, Jensen felt tears start to fall down his cheeks. This wasn’t how he wanted to give his first blowjob, nor was it the person he wanted to give it to. 

“Good boy pet, well done.” Jared released the hold on Jen’s head, stroking it lightly instead. “Make sure you’ve swallowed everything, then slowly pull your mouth off my dick, that’s it, now lick it clean, make sure you didn’t leave any cum behind. Always remember to clean your toys before putting them away.” Jensen closed his eyes again, and started to lick from the base of his cock to the tip, trying to lick his way around Jared’s dick. “Good boy pet. When I’m all clean, tuck my dick back into my pants.” 

Jensen tucked Jared’s dick away, before leaning his head on the inside of one of Jared’s thighs, and started to sob. “Hush now pet,” Jared stroked his head lightly, “I know pet, not what you wanted for your first time. You did well pet.” Jared tapped Jensen’s jaw, and placed a bit of chocolate on his tongue. Jensen chewed it absently, getting himself under control. 

After a few minutes, Jared tapped the top of Jensen’s head, “Go into your room, pull back your comforter, and lie on your stomach on your bed, I’ll be in in a minute.”

Jensen nodded his head, “Yes sir.” He quietly walked to his room, pulling back the comforter he lay down on his stomach. His mind started to wander in different directions, wondering what Jared had planned for him next.

“Good boy pet,” he patted Jensen’s ass lightly. “Hands on your headboard.” As soon as Jensen’s hands were in place, Jared wrapped a short chain around one of the slats in the headboard, then attached Jen’s cuffs to it. “Just to help you keep your hands in place.” He pulled out the oil from the other night, and straddled Jen’s thighs. “I’m going to help you to relax pet, a nice massage like the other night.” He poured a little of the oil onto Jensen’s back and started kneading his shoulders. Jensen started to relax, remembering how this went, the massage felt absolutely wonderful. “That’s it pet; let me make you feel better. Relax.” 

Jared spent the next half an hour slowly massaging every inch of his pet, turning him into a pile of goo. Once he was done, he started to play with the plug in Jen’s ass, teasing him with it, before pulling it all the way out and setting it on the nightstand. “Such a good boy pet.” He lubed up two of his fingers before starting to rub them around Jen’s hole. He slipped one in, starting to slide it in and out slowly. “That’s it pet; let me hear all the pretty sounds you can make.” Jared pulled his finger out, before slipping two fingers in, “Such a nice tight hole. Can’t wait to be in you.” Jared started to scissor his fingers, stretching Jensen’s hole for the bigger plug. Jared used his other hand to stroke Jensen’s ass, kneading a cheek every now and then. He pulled his fingers out, adding more lube, and reinserting three fingers to play with his pet’s hole. He crooked one of his fingers, searching for that little ball of nerves that would turn his pet into a mess. He knew he found it when Jensen started to buck and writhe as his fingers rubbed that spot repeatedly.

“Please sir!” Jensen begged, he’d never had anyone touch him like this before. “Please, I need…” He could feel his dick trying to rise, precum dripping out of the tip of his dick.

“What pet, what do you need?” Jared asked, smirking as he knew what his pet wanted, but wanted to hear his pet beg.

Jensen’s dick didn’t like being trapped in a cage, unable to get hard or cum. “Please sir, take it off. I need to cum. Please it hurts…”

Jared pulled his fingers out wiping them on his pet’s ass. “No pet. Not tonight.” He reached for a slightly larger plug, coating it with lube. “No cumming for you, for oh, probably at least a week.” He slowly worked the bigger into Jen’s ass, once he had it seated, he patted Jen’s ass. He stood, releasing the chain on the cuffs, he pulled Jensen to his feet. He sat down on Jen’s bed, pulling him onto his lap, rubbing Jensen’s wrists as he told him, “You did well pet. I know, this is mean of me, but you haven’t quite earned it yet. Maybe next time.” He stroked Jen’s arms, helping him to loosen up a little. “Come pet, let’s go take a shower, get ready to sleep. Don’t forget to bring your toy.” Jensen blushed as he picked up the plug that had been in his ass.

They took a quick shower in Jared’s bathroom, this time Jensen was allowed to wash himself. Once they dried off, Jared led him back to his room, pulling the covers back, he motioned for Jensen to climb in. Jared settled back against the headboard, He pulled Jensen into him. “Time for more practice. Wrap your pretty lips around my cock, and keep it warm.” Jensen reluctantly scooted lower down on the bed, gently taking Jared’s dick into his mouth. “Remember pet, keep it warm, and don’t let it get hard.” Jared picked up the remote that was laying on the nightstand, turned off the lights, and turned the TV onto a news channel. Jensen closed his eyes, and focused on the dick in his mouth. They stayed that way for about a half hour, with Jared absently stroking Jensen’s head and shoulders. 

Jared gripped Jensen’s hair tightly, “Swallow pet, then gently open your mouth and release my cock.” Jared turned off the TV, and lay down on the bed, pulling his pet in closely. He kissed Jensen’s head. “Nicely done pet. Sleep well, I’ll most likely spank you in the morning.”

~*~

Wednesday morning was a bit of a blur, he woke up, made coffee for Jared, got ready for pt. Mark showed up to walk him to the gym where they did three circuits of the machines before Mark walked him home. Jensen took a shower, ate breakfast at Jared’s knee, had the plug shoved back in his hole, and got ready for school. Jared dropped him off at his first class. Mark or Leon would pick him up and walk him to his next class, or lunch. 

Jensen was not looking forward to Oral History today. He couldn’t imagine sitting in a room providing blowjobs, or cock warming, for any adult who wanted it done. He didn’t dare ask Alex how class went, assuming it was part of the whole don’t ask, don’t tell thing going on around this place. Mark picked them up from lunch and walked him, Alex, and Heath over to the special skills class building. He dropped Jensen off at a desk, and patted his head, “Have fun pet. The two of you had better behave.” He gave Jensen and Alex a stern look.

“Yes sir,” they both replied quietly. 

Jensen focused on Travis who walked in and stood at the front of the room. “Hello again boys, welcome Jensen. Today we’ll start class with a practical application of the theory presented yesterday. Alex, remind us what was discussed please.”

“Our job, when asked or told, is to do what our mentor, or person chosen by our mentor, tells us to do. If we are chosen to be a cock warmer, then we are to gently hold the man’s cock in our mouth. We are to move with our mentor, so his cock doesn’t get cold. We are not to get his cock hard unless asked to. A cock warmer’s goal is to keep the owner of the cock happy and content with our services.”

“Thank you Alex, well done. Heath, what happens if you choose not to do what you were told?”

Heath blushed furiously, “We can earn anything from a tally mark, to an immediate punishment.”

“Very good Heath. Gentlemen, you are to come up and collect your practice dildoes. Once you have been given one, you need to clean it at the sink,” he motioned over to where there was a small sink. “Yes these are new toys, but you need to learn how to take care of your toys properly. And you should always wash a new toy prior to use.” He let the boys choose whichever color they wanted; they were all the same size, about eight inches long, with about an inch-and-a-half girth. He waited for the boys to clean their toys and sit back down before he continued. 

“I expect you to have your toy with you every day we have class. It is your responsibility to keep track of it, and to keep it clean. For today’s class you will notice the slots along the back wall.” He motioned to the back wall, where three cushions were sitting on the floor. “Go ahead and kneel on a cushion, and place the toy in the slot.” He waited for the boys to slot their toys, “Jensen, will you demonstrate the proper way to ‘greet’ the cock before you.”

Jensen closed his eyes, guessing he knew where this was going. He leaned forward and lightly kissed the tip of the dildo in front of him.

“Very nicely done. Alex, Heath, your turn.” He waited while Alex leaned down to kiss the one in front of him, he looked to Heath who just stared at it.

“You’ve got to be kidding! There’s no way that thing, or any cock is going in my mouth. I thought you were joking yesterday when you were talking about this.”

Travis sighed, and reached into his pocket bringing out a red sharpie. “I was hoping we wouldn’t have to do this. Give me your hand Heath.” 

Heath looked at Travis as if he had two heads. “There’s no fucking way I’m doing this. This isn’t a real class, it’s a joke! I’m not a fag, there’s no way in hell any dick is going anywhere near my mouth.”

Travis sighed again, “I was hoping you’d be reasonable, and that Dan had already started to work with you. Apparently I was wrong.” He focused on Alex and Jensen, “Ok boys, gently slide your mouth over the dick in front of you, take as much in as you can. Heath you may return to your seat for the time being.”

Jensen was jealous of Heath being able to sit in his seat instead of kneeling by a wall with a toy in his mouth until he heard the call Travis made. “Yea Dan, your boy isn’t cooperating ... Would you bring an extra pair of hands and a bench? … Alright see ya soon.” 

Jensen closed his eyes, holding a dildo in his mouth as he knelt was not his favorite thing in the world. He heard the door opening, and footsteps, he assumed it was Dan bringing in the bench for Heath’s punishment. He was startled when fingers started to run through his hair. “Ssshhh Jensen, you’re doing such a good job. You too Alex, you’re both good boys.” Travis gripped his hair, and tugged lightly, “Swallow, then slide off your toy, and lick it clean before sitting down at your desk again.” Jensen was starting to pick up on the tugging on his hair before being told to swallow; he assumed it was another signal for his behavior, like the tapping on his jaw. 

When he sat down at his desk, he noticed that Dan had joined their class, along with Leon. Jensen stared at his desk, not wanting to see what was going to happen to Heath. “None of that boys. If someone earns an immediate punishment in one of your classes it’s your responsibility to watch and learn from their mistakes.” 

In the front of the room was one of the benches that they strapped people down on before spanking them. Leon and Dan stalked towards a shaking Heath. “Oh boy, are you in trouble. I thought I told you last night to do as you were told.”

“But, but … he wanted me to practice holding a cock in my mouth. I’m not a fag, like them,” he motioned towards Alex and Jensen. “They might enjoy having a cock in their mouth, but I don’t. I want to call my father! He’ll set you all right; you’ll all be in jail! He’ll have you arrested before you know what hit you!” He stood up and started to make his way to the door, intending to make a break for it.

Dan stopped him before he could get very far. “Oh, sweetie, didn’t you know?” he smirked at Heath, talking softly, “It’s your father who signed you up for this program. You see, he believes you’ve gotten far too big for your britches and need to be taken down a few notches. He wants his sweet, innocent, little boy back to play with. You’ve got a lot of training before you’re ready to go home to your daddy.”

“Get your hands off me! You have no right to touch me!”

“Oh sweetie, but I do. Come now, time to be spanked, like the bad little boy that your daddy and I know you are.” Leon and Travis both grabbed onto one of Heath’s arms, and stated to drag him over to where the bench was sitting at the front of the room. 

“Off with your pants sweetie. Little boys, who behave badly, like you, get their naked ass spanked.” Dan reached out to strip Heath of his pants, ignoring all of the noise coming out of Heath’s mouth, before buckling his ankles to the bench. He pulled Heath’s shirt up and off as he was forced to lie over the bench by Leon. 

Once Heath was firmly buckled onto the bench Dan turned and walked to the cabinet that the boys had chosen their toys from earlier. He rummaged around in one of the drawers, before stepping in front of a still ranting Heath. “Oh sweetie, we’re definitely going to have to wash out your mouth with soap when we get home. Good little boys don’t use that kind of language.” He gave Heath a disappointed look before pulling out a ring gag from the bag he had taken from the cabinet. He tapped the side of Heath’s jaw, “Open up sweetie, we need to do something about that naughty language.” He gripped Heath’s face, forcing him to open his mouth widely, and shoved the ring gag into it. “That’s better; now let’s get your pacifier in, to help keep you calm.” Dan shoved a small penis shaped gag into the hole in the gag. He stroked Heath’s back gently, “I know sweetie, it’s all so very new to you. Don’t worry, you’ll learn soon enough. Now you’ve earned quite a few swats for your misbehavior in class.” 

He started to warm Heath’s ass up with his hand. “I think a good, solid 20 strokes with a paddle will help you to behave better in class, don’t you?” Dan counted them out, as Heath sobbed around the gag in his mouth. “All done sweetie,” Dan told Heath softly, stoking his back once again. “You did well, good boy.” He continued to stroke Heath’s back, “We’ll finish up here, then you can go back to class ok sweetie?” Heath nodded his head in agreement. “There’s my sweet boy.” 

He reached in the bag once more and pulled out a bottle of lube, a small plug, and a cock cage, setting them onto Heath’s back. He lubed up a finger, and started to play with Heath’s hole. Heath squeaked, and tried to move away from Dan’s finger, earning him another smack to his ass. “None of that sweetie.” He pushed his finger all the way into Heath’s hole, and let it sit there for a moment, using his other hand to rub Heath’s ass. “Ssshhh sweetie, we’ll be all done before you know it. Then there’ll be no more of those pesky hard ons to distract you, and your hole will be filled to help keep you focused on what’s important.” He started to slide his finger in and out, before adding a second one. Once he had Heath’s hole stretched he pulled both of his fingers out of Heath’s hole, and lubed up the plug, slipping it inside. 

“Ok sweetie, we’re going to get you up on your feet.” Dan started to unbuckle Heath. Once Heath had one of his hands free, he immediately tried to jerk the plug out of his ass. “No, no sweetie. It stays in from now on.” Dan swatted Heath’s bright ass hard. “Leon, would you grab a set of cuffs, and get them on him for me, thanks.” Leon quickly got the cuffs onto Heath’s wrists. Dan managed to clip both of Heath’s wrists together behind his back, then helped him to stand, before getting the cock cage fitted. 

“Alright, back to oral history,” Travis stated, clapping his hands to get the boys’ attention. “Back to your cocks boys.” 

They spent the rest of the class practicing their ‘warming’ skills, spending fifteen minutes or so with their mouth on the toy, then five minutes off. Travis stood between Alex and Jensen, praising them regularly and running his fingers through their hair. Dan pulled up a chair next to Heath, and continued to encourage him to give it his all.

When the class was over Travis guided him to Jared’s office for his last class of the day. Apparently, he was going to be learning how to be Jared’s personal assistant. Jensen was waved over to kneel at Jared’s side as he was finishing a phone call. Jared reached down and absently played with Jensen’s hair. “Yes, I’ll make sure to take care of that for you … Yes, this weekend … No problem, see you then.”

“Such a good boy pet.” He leaned down and kissed Jensen’s head. “How were your classes today?”

Jensen stared at the floor blushing, “Fine sir.”

Jared stroked his head, smiling. “I see pet. Well let’s get started. From now on, pet, you’ll be spending at least an hour a day training to be my office assistant. Eventually you’ll take the job on full time, once you’re finished with school.” He stood up, and pulled Jensen to his feet. “Come along pet.” Jared led him through a door that connected to what looked like a typical business office. There was a desk with a computer, calendar, and phone. “This will become your office. For now, you may not touch anything on the desk pet.” He walked over to a set of filing cabinets standing along one wall. He motioned to a stack of files piled on top of one of them. “The first thing you are to do, is to come in and check with me, then file any files that may be stacked on top of the cabinets. Everything is filed alphabetically. You should be able to figure out which drawer they go in fairly quickly. Leave the door open between the offices. When you’ve finished with the files come back in to the main office.” He patted Jen’s ass lightly, “Any questions pet?” 

“No sir.”

“Good boy pet. Don’t take too long.”

“I’ll try not to sir.” Jensen quickly set to work filing all of the stacked folders. He was curious about what they contained, he assumed they were ‘student files’, as he recognized a couple of the names on the files. He was sorely tempted to open Collin’s file to see what it said, but assumed that Jared was somehow watching, and that his was some kind of a test. It took him no more than twenty minutes to finish, he took a deep breath before walking back to kneel at Jared’s side. He kind of figured that he’d end up on his knees under the desk again for more ‘practice’. 

Jensen walked over to stand on Jared’s right side. “Well done pet, I expected it to take you a little longer. Time for more warming practice. Strip pet, then on your knees under my desk. Show me what you learned in class today.” Jensen closed his eyes, before starting to strip. He had expected this, but was definitely not looking forward to it. He folded his clothes neatly, and placed them in the same drawer as before, then crawled under the desk. He waited for Jared to scoot back in, before he started to nuzzle his cock. “Such a smart pet, remembering your lessons. Remember you want to keep my cock warm, but not hard.” He stroked Jared’s head. 

Jensen took a deep breath before looking up, with his best puppy dog eyes. “Please sir may I?” When Jared nodded Jensen slowly ran his hands from Jared’s knees to his belt buckle. Taking his time, he slowly, shakily, opened Jared’s pants, and pulled out his cock, kissed the tip, leaned forward, and took it all into his mouth. 

“My good pet, so proud of you,” Jared shifted around in his chair, Jensen followed. Jared stroked his head, “Doing so well pet. Hold still for a moment, I’m going to put your head phones on so I can get a bit of work done.” He patted Jen’s head, slipped the headphones over Jen’s ears, before pulling him in closer to his groin. Jensen had no clue how long he stayed there on his knees, holding Jared’s dick in his mouth, before Jared gripped his hair tight. Jensen swallowed the saliva in his mouth, before he slowly eased off of Jared’s dick, licked it clean, and tucked it back into Jared’s pants. 

Once he had finished Jared ran his fingers through his hair one last time, before he pulled off the headphones. “Such a good pet,” he smiled at Jensen before scooting back in his chair, “come on out pet, and get dressed. Mark will be here in a few minutes to take you home.”

Jensen nodded, was dressed quickly, and knelt by Jared’s side. Jared stroked his head, “My perfect pet. Be a good boy when you get home, get all your homework done before starting dinner. Laundry also needs to be done.” 

“Yes sir, I will.”

~*~

Jensen knelt near the door, waiting for Jared to come home. He closed his eyes, mentally running through the list of tasks he needed to have done before Jared got home. He was naked, with his collar and cuffs on, his homework was done, and waiting for Jared to check it, the laundry was almost finished, and dinner was ready to serve. All he needed was for Jared to come home.

Moments later, Jared walked through the door, and seeing his pet kneeling as he was supposed to, smiled. “Hello pet,” he leaned down and kissed Jensen’s head, “Did you get everything done?”

Jensen chewed on his bottom lip, “Almost sir. Dinner’s ready, my homework’s ready for you to check, and the last load of laundry is in the dryer now.”

“Good boy pet. You can finish it after cleaning up. What are we having for dinner tonight pet?”

“Spaghetti sir. I thought I could use the leftover sauce to make lasagna tomorrow.”

“Sounds fabulous pet, shall we?”

Dinner was enjoyable, if a bit messy. They chatted about Jensen’s classes, and about the kinds of music they both enjoyed. Jensen quickly cleaned up the kitchen, and finished the laundry before slowly making his way to the living room for his evening training session. Quietly he walked over and knelt at Jared’s right side, and waited for Jared to acknowledge him.

Jared absently ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair for a few moments. “Such a good pet for me,” he smiled down at Jensen. “Show me what you learned last night.”

Jensen closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and scooted in between Jared’s knees. He leaned in and started to run his nose along Jared’s dick. He nuzzled Jared’s dick for a few moments before opening his eyes and looking up, “Please sir, may I?” Jared nodded. Jensen slowly ran his hands from Jared’s knees to his thighs, then up to his belt. He undid everything, and slowly fished out Jared’s cock, kissed the tip and took as much as he could into his mouth, making sure to keep his teeth covered. 

“Good boy pet … remember to use your hands, that’s it … now suck as you move … so good … ok, now slowly take my dick out of your mouth, and lick my balls for a moment, draw out my pleasure pet, that’s it … now along my shaft … good boy pet, take me in your mouth and bob pet …” Jared guided Jensen on how to prolong his pleasure, and keep him from cumming too soon. “Alright now pet, speed up, time to make me cum.” Jared tugged on Jensen’s hair, “Swallow everything pet, don’t miss a drop.” Jensen swallowed everything, not as if he had a choice. 

“Such a good boy for me pet,” Jared stroked Jensen’s hair, before pulling him up onto his lap. Pulling him in tighter to his chest, “You did so well pet. You’ll get better the more you practice. You need to work on taking me deeper. I expect you to be able to take all of me before too long.” He stroked Jensen’s back. “You’re so beautiful pet, so perfect.” He held onto him for a few more minutes, before setting him back onto the floor. He had Jensen practice holding the different kneeling positions he expected of him for the next half hour. “Alright pet, go lie down on your bed, on your stomach and I’ll give you a good rub down.”

Jensen was looking forward to this part of his evening, and quickly went to lie down. He enjoyed having Jared’s hands manipulate his muscles, turning him into a pile of goo. Being tied to the bed in some way wasn’t as enjoyable. He wondered what Jared would do to him tonight.

He didn’t have long to wait. “Such a good pet for me,” he stroked Jensen’s back. “We’re going to try something a little different tonight. Lift your head up for me.” He slipped a blindfold over Jen’s eyes. “Good boy, hold onto the headboard for me.” Jensen expected Jared to attach his hands to the headboard, but was surprised instead to feel Jared’s fingers running through his hair. Jared started to knead Jen’s shoulders, working his way down to his ass. “Such a pretty pet. Focus on what you’re feeling. Let me hear all your pretty sounds.” 

Jensen moaned as Jared started to play with the plug in his ass. It kept hitting that one spot that caused him to writhe and moan. “That’s it pet, show me how much you like this.” 

He wanted to let go of the headboard, to get the damn cage off his cock, to finally cum. “Please, please sir, take it off. Please I need …”

“I know what you need pet, but it’s not coming off. Not yet.” He pulled the plug from Jen’s ass, and set it on the nightstand next to Jen’s bed. He slipped two fingers into Jen’s hole. “So pretty, so tight, and all mine.” Jen whimpered, and kept begging. “Such pretty noises,” Jared crooked his fingers just right, and hit his pet’s sweet spot. “There it is,” he murmured, as he kept rubbing it, “I know pet, soon I’ll let you out of your cage, maybe as a treat for your birthday. Would you like that pet?”

“Please … need … please …” Jensen begged as he writhed under Jared’s assault on his prostrate. He couldn’t wait for his birthday, he needed to cum now! His poor cock was going to be bruised from trying to get hard inside the cage. “I’ll be good please … promise … please…” He gripped the headboard, turning his knuckles white. He wanted to let go and try and tug the cage on his cock off, but he knew it wasn’t coming off if Jared didn’t want it off. 

Jared smirked at his poor pet. “I know pet, you’re such a good pet for me, making all those pretty sounds. You want something bigger in here don’t you pet, need something bigger.” He started to stretch his fingers apart, avoiding Jen’s prostrate. “Need to get you used to being open for me. Soon I’ll fill you with more than just my fingers.” He pulled his fingers out of Jen’s hole, and wiped them on Jen’s ass. “Come on pet,” he pulled the blindfold off and patted Jen’s ass lightly,” let’s go take a shower and get ready for bed.”

Jensen started to sob, he felt so close to cumming, but he wasn’t allowed to. He wanted to scream and throw things, to hit Jared. He struggled to his feet, and followed behind Jared, tears streaming down his face. 

Jared noticed the tears when he went to turn on the shower. “What’s this pet? Why all the tears?” He pulled Jensen into his arms, and stroked his head.

“I’ve been good, please sir, take it off. I can be better, promise! It hurts.”

“Hmmm…” Jared reached down to fondle Jensen’s balls, “you are feeling a bit full. Maybe I should schedule you an appointment with Doc Alastair to have you milked.”

Jensen dropped to his knees, nuzzling Jared's dick as he begged, "No, please, not him. I’ll be good. Promise. Please?" Jensen gave his best puppy dog eyes, hoping to convince Jared not to take him to the doc. He had no clue what Jared meant by having him milked, but if it had anything to do with Doctor Alastair then it was probably creepy and painful. 

"Ah pet, with those eyes, and you begging so prettily, I’ll never be able to deny you. I suppose I can take care of you tonight.” He stroked Jensen's head, "but you may not like the way I take care of you."

Jensen blinked his eyes rapidly, thinking. Anything had to be better than being alone with the creepy doctor. "I’ll be good for you. Promise.” He hoped he could keep his promise. 

Jared stroked Jensen's head, thinking. "Alright pet, we'll try it. But I’m warning you now, any problems or complaints, and you'll be in doc's office before class."

Jensen nodded his head eagerly. There was no way he was intentionally going to cause a problem.

"Go kneel by my bed pet, I need to get a bench.” Jensen whimpered, but did as he was told. Jared was back quickly with a bench. "Lay down on the bench pet.”


	11. Chapter 11

Jared was right when he said that Jensen wasn't going to like being milked. After he had strapped Jen onto the bench, he'd inserted a vibrator into Jen’s hole. He'd moved it around until he'd found Jensen's prostrate, then kept it trained on that one spot until all of Jen's built up fluid had dribbled onto the towel Jared had put on the floor underneath his still confined dick. Jensen had managed not to complain or whine the entire time he was being milked, he kept his mouth clenched tight. Although small moaning sounds did escape. He shuddered at the thoughts running through his mind at what the good doctor would have said and done during the time it had taken to be milked. He knew he would have been even more humiliated than he already was. 

Jared had moved the bench to a corner of his room, instead of putting it away from wherever he had gotten it from. Jensen hoped he wouldn't be spending much time strapped to it. He decided, then and there, that he never wanted to be milked ever again. They'd taken a shower before crawling into bed, where Jensen spent the evening news keeping Jared's cock warm. 

Oral history on Thursday was spent practicing holding toys in their mouths with their hands cuffed behind their backs as one of their instructors moved it around as they held it. If the toy slipped out of their mouths, they were quickly smacked on their asses with a paddle. The first time someone got their ass smacked it was done lightly, more as a warning as to what would happen if they let the toy slip again. Jensen let the toy slip out only the one time and was smacked once, the least out of the three boys. 

Poor Heath, on the other hand, ended up being smacked quite a bit as he was still semi-fighting having anything besides food, especially anything penis shaped, shoved in his mouth. He continued to spit the toy out of his mouth every time Dan managed to get it into his mouth. After about the tenth time Heath had been smacked, Dan stripped him of his pants. The fifteenth time cost him his undies. Dan made sure to hit the plug in his ass with every other stroke as he lectured Heath on proper oral etiquette that every good little boy should know. Jensen couldn't understand why Heath was fighting it so much. It was going to happen weather he wanted it to or not. The sooner he accepted that fact, the better. 

After Oral History class, he went to his next skills class - Office Assistant training. After a filing few student files, Jensen was sat down in front of the computer in 'his' office, and given a typing test while Mark monitored. Jared wasn’t satisfied with Jensen's ‘hunt and peck’ typing speed and started him on basic typing lessons. He was going to need to be able to type without looking at the keyboard, and at a much faster speed. He was surprised that he didn’t spend any time on his knees under Jared’s desk.

After dinner, Jared had him practicing his kneeling positions and oral skills, with his hands cuffed behind his back. “You’re getting so much better at that pet, able to do it with your hands behind your back,” smiling, he placed some chocolate on Jensen’s tongue as a reward for a job well done. He ran his fingers through Jen’s hair. “Such a good pet for me. Before we settle in for the night, you need to pack a bag. We’re going on an overnight field trip after school lets out tomorrow.” He closed his eyes, leaning back into the couch. “Don’t worry about packing anything for me, pet, or any toiletries. Just some sweats to sleep in, and a set of pt clothes to work around the place in. Everything else will be provided for you. There will be quite a few people there, make sure you follow the instructions that either Mark or I give you. If any other adult tries to give you orders, you are to immediately find one of us. Understand Jensen?” 

Jensen nodded, yep, only listen to his two mentors, find one of them if someone else tries to tell him what to do. “Good boy pet. I knew you were smart. Go pack your bag, and put it by the door. I’ll put it in the car on my way to work in the morning.” 

Jensen scampered back to his room, got the requested items together, and then looked around for something to put them in. He couldn’t use his backpack, he need it to carry stuff in class, and more importantly, to hide his toy. He chewed on his lower lip, thinking. He sighed, took a deep breath, and carried the clothes into Jared’s room. He knelt at his side, holding onto the clothes, waiting to be acknowledged. 

“Is something wrong pet?” Jared asked, as he saw Jensen nervously holding a neatly folded stack of clothes. 

“The only bag I have to put stuff in is my backpack. And I need that for school tomorrow. Do you have one I could use, please Sir?” He gave Jared his best puppy dog eyes.

Jared thought for a moment, “Not really pet. However, I’ll put your stuff in with mine, and place it in your cubby in the barracks for you. I’ll pick up an overnight bag for you later pet. Soon you’ll be coming with me most times when I travel.” He ruffled Jen’s hair, “Off to the shower with you pet, get it started. I’ll be there in a moment.” He held out his hands for Jen’s stack of clothes.

Jensen smiled at him, “Thank you sir!” He hurried into the bathroom to get everything started. He knew better than to get in before Jared entered the bathroom, so he got their towels and everything set up as he waited for the shower to get warm enough.

Friday morning came all too early for Jensen’s liking. He was definitely looking forward to walking on his own, and not being led around on a leash all day, though he still had to wear his collar everywhere. He shuffled out and started Jared’s coffee before heading to his room to get ready for pt. He smiled at the picture of Mac that had been returned to him the other night, before taking off his cuffs and putting them on his nightstand. 

“Sir,” he shook Jared’s shoulder gently a few minutes later, “coffee sir. I’m going to go to pt now.” He smiled at Jared’s grumbled response, then left to meet the others at the gym.

They didn’t go into the gym for pt today, since Jensen was no longer required to be on a leash Mark had decided that they could run the perimeter. Jensen and Alex fell in behind the other boys, with Mark following behind them. This time around, they didn’t stop for any mini lectures, so they were finished long before Jensen had expected them to. 

Once he was back home, he double checked to make sure that Jared was truly awake before taking his shower and getting ready for the day. He dropped off his backpack at the door, and followed his nose into the kitchen. Jared had made one of his favorite breakfasts, French toast and hash browns. 

“Remember pet, we’ll be leaving the school after lunch. Wait in the cafeteria for either Mark or I to pick you and the others up.”

“Yes sir.” Jensen nodded, ‘yes!’ he thought happily, ‘no skills classes for today!’ He wondered, idly, who else would be going on the trip with them.

His academic classes consisted primarily of tests covering the material they studied in class this week. Jensen thought he had done well on the various tests. His essay in English class was probably lacking, but what could he do about editing a rough draft when they were given an hour to answer 25 questions along with an essay.

He sat with Alex at lunch, and was excited to hear that he was going on the field trip also. They speculated about the trip as they finished their meal. Jensen noted that several other boys had stayed behind as well.

Mark came to gather all of the boys that were waiting in the cafeteria. "Gentlemen, I expect you to be on your best behavior while we are at the ranch." Jensen started to worry when a couple of the boys whimpered after hearing where they were going. He glanced over at Alex, who shrugged. "You will spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning the main room, and several of the smaller, more intamate areas. Tomorrow will be spent on general grounds tending before the nights festivities." Mark looked around at the backpacks laid at the boys' feet. "Backpacks go into this cupboard," he unlocked a small closet, motioning the boys forward. "For those of you who haven't been to the ranch before, it's a long trip, and we won't be stopping for pee breaks. You have ten minutes to use the restroom, changed into a set of pt clothes I will hand you, and be back here, ready to go."

All of the boys headed out of the room towards the nearest bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes on their way. When Jensen got close to Mark, he was pulled to the side to let the rest of the boys go by. "Pet, you are to go directly to Dr. Padalecki's office. Don't knock, just go in, and kneel at his side. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

Mark smiled at him, "Good boy pet. Off you go."

Jensen did exacly as he was told, and opened the door without knocking. When he entered Jared's office, he wanted to turn and run when he saw who was sitting across from Jared. He closed his eyes for a second, steeled his nerves, and went to kneel at Jared's side, never taking his eyes off Jared to look at the man sitting across the desk from him. 

"Your drinking at work has led to several unfortunate events." Jared held up a hand to forestall the excuses he knew were going to be made. "Drinking on a retreval, and then touching something that didn't belong to you, with the obvious intent to cause damage, was your last mistake. Anything you'd like to say before I decide what to do with you?” Jared reached out absently and played with Jensen's hair as he waited for a response. 

"Granted I shouldn’t have been drinking. But I thought we were done for the night and off duty.” Mitch replied, "And the boy wasn't marked as belonging to anyone," Mitch shrugging his shoulders, "I had some stress that needed to be relieved, he was handy."

"I see. What is our standard operating procedure when we have new boys in our care?"

Mitch squirmed in his seat before answering. "They aren't to be touched until assessed."

"Had either pet been assessed?"

"No. Wait, what? Either pet? When did toy get upgraded to pet status?"

Jared ignored Mitch's questions. "Should either boy been touched for stress relief?"

"No."

"If you were in need of relief, was there an option available to you?"

"No." He continued at Jared's raised eyebrow. "The only other option available had been previously marked as yours, and had been moved to JD's room at your request."

"So, in your mind,” he paused, giving the impression that he doubted that Mitch was in possession of a mind, “that gave you permission to harm my pet?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I see." Jared continued to play with Jensen's hair as he contemplated what to do with Mitch. "I've decided that you are a danger to those entrusted to my care here at this school.” He paused, giving Mitch a cold look. "Unfortunately for me, I can't fire you. I have no choice but to transfer you to the ranch. I think you'll fit in better over there. You will accompany us as we leave, I will arrange to have your things sent to you later this weekend. The bus leaves in five minutes. I expect you on it."

Mitch stood to leave, smirking, "I think you might be right. The ranch will be a better place for my skills." 

Jensen shuddered at the sneer on Mitch's face. He really didn't want to know what Mitch meant by that. 

"Hush now pet. I promise he won't touch you again. Have you used the bathroom yet pet? We won't be able to stop before we get there.” 

Jensen shook his head, "No sir. I came straight here after Mark told me to."

Jared smiled down at him. "Such a good pet for me. Alright quickly use it, and don't forget to change. You can leave your uniform on my desk.” He motioned towards a door Jen hadn't noticed before. 

Once Jensen had taken care of his needs, washed his hands, and changed into pt gear, he followed Jared back down to the main floor, outside of the infirmary, where the rest of the boys were waiting in line. Occasionally, one of the boys would be called into the doctor's office, and would return a couple of moments later. 

Eventually they were herded out the main doors and lined up outside of a bus. All of the boys, except for Alex and Jensen, were directed to sit in a seat. Jensen unhappily noted that Collin was brought out separately from the rest of the boys, and was seated towards the front of the bus. 'Great,' he thought. 'Not only will Mitch be there to torment me, but so will Collin.’ He decided to do his best to keep away from both Mitch and Collin to avoid getting into any more trouble.

The two remaining boys were seated in the back of a car, cuffed to a ring in the floor that had a long chain that allowed them to sit comfortably. 

Jensen spent part of the two-hour drive softly chatting with Alex. They talked about their lives prior to being enrolled at the Padalecki Home for Wayward Youth. Neither one wanted to get into the more personal aspects of their lives, past or present, and stuck to safe topics such as their hobbies, and activities. When they ran out of things to talk about, both turned away and stared out their respective windows. 

Jensen eventually dozed off, and woke when Jared was uncuffing him. “Welcome back from dreamland. Did you have a nice nap, pet?” Jensen nodded as Jared ruffled his hair. “Good pet. You’ve got a long night ahead of you, go join the others.”

Jensen scrunched his eyes thinking, “Yes sir.” He watched as Jared and Mitch headed off to a barn, Collin in tow, with a couple of burly guards not far behind them. Jensen walked over to the other boys were standing. He was surprised, a few minutes later when another bus pulled up, and several girls stepped out of it. 

“Gentlemen, your attention please.” Mark waited for the boys to focus on him before continuing, “As you can see we are being joined by the girls. Under no circumstances are you to have any physical contact with them as you work. You have permission to talk to them, but do not touch. Consequences will be harsh, don’t push us on this.” He looked at the gathered boys, then gave a particular glare to Heath. “OK, gentlemen, follow me into the main hall.” 

Mark divided the boys into two groups. Jensen's half of the group was set to making the interior of the hall shine. The other half were led out one of the aide exits for another task. A small group of girls were brought into the hall with them. 

A woman identifying herself as Dr. Talbot reminded all of them that they could talk to, but not touch, a member of the opposite gender. Most of the girls stayed in the main hall to help clean up with them. A few were taken through the same side exit as the boys. 

Jensen spent a pleasant hour chatting with a girl named Alona as they swept and mopped the gigantic floor side by side. They chatted about things such as school, and their hometowns. Nothing important, they didn’t even mention the name of the towns they were from. He had a feeling that keeping things impersonal was almost a survival skill that they would hone to perfection in their futures. If no one ever gets close to you, then they can never find out what happens to you behind closed doors. 

Every now and then Jensen would glance around to see where his mentors and semi-enemies were. Mark was one of the orderlies who stayed in the room to ‘supervise’ the cleaning process. Jared occasionally wandered through, usually talking to Dr. Talbot. He didn’t see Mitch or Collin the entire time he spent cleaning.

Several, long hours later all of the youths were led to their gender specific dorms to take a brief shower before dinner. They were instructed to choose a bunk for the night, and to put their things in the cubby above the bed. Jensen chose the one where he could see his clothes had been placed. The bathroom was through a doorway at the end of the bay of beds. It was set up similarly to the one from when he was first brought to the school. He wasn’t as self-conscious about his nudity among the other boys. He guessed it had something to do with being naked around Jared all the time. The one thing he did notice was that all of the boys were sporting a cage, and several of the boys had plugs shoved up their asses. 

Dinner was a noisy affair. They were sat at a specific set of tables, and were told not to talk to anyone who was not sitting at their table. Many other youths came in and sat at tables, Jensen got the feeling that they were sitting in assigned seats. They only talked to the people sitting at their tables, and didn’t look around like the people sitting at his table were. Some of them looked dirty, as if they hadn’t been allowed to get cleaned up before dinner. One staff member sat at each table, Mark was at theirs. Jared and Dr. Talbot were nowhere to be seen. 

Once they had finished eating, and cleaning up the dining hall they were sent to their dorms to crash for the night. They were reminded that one of the orderlies would be posted right outside as a precaution for possible 'sleepwalkers', even though the doors were locked. Jensen was almost surprised that he wasn’t being taken to Jared’s bed. He had a hard time sleeping that night. He’d gotten used to being wrapped up in Jared’s arms; it was strange to sleep all alone in a small bed. 

They were woken up early and escorted back to the dining room for a quick breakfast of toast and cereal. When they were done, they were taken outside for a short pt session. They ran a mile around a gravel track. After they finished their short run, they were handed a trash bag spread out to pick up any trash they found, and to pull any weeds that were growing where they shouldn’t have been. 

Jensen’s group was walking through one of the pastures; they really didn’t find much trash as the place was pretty clean. His eyes kept glancing to the horses that had been released into the area where they were. They were beautiful creatures who weren’t very shy. They came right up to the boys, demanding attention. Jensen laughed when one of them knocked Heath over when he wouldn’t pet it.

When they were done with the pastures, they were sent out to the garden. They picked ripe crops, and pulled weeds. Jensen, Alex, Heath, and a couple of other boys were pulled away and taken to help in the kitchen. Apparently, there was some kind of event taking place later that night, and the usual kitchen staff needed some help. Jensen and Alex were set to help with the lunch preparations, so that the main cooks could focus on dinner preparations. Heath must have done something stupid and had pissed off someone, and was tethered in the corner peeling a large amount of potatoes. The other boys were mainly on dish duty, everything had to be washed by hand. 

Lunch was much quieter, as the other youths from last night weren’t present. They cleaned up the area of the dining hall that they had used, before heading off to the main hall once again. This time they were helping to set up tables and chairs, and some kind of a stage. When they finished setting everything up they were escorted back to their temporary dorm. Jensen assumed they were going to clean up and get ready to head back to the school.

He couldn’t have been more wrong if he tried.


	12. Chapter 12

When they returned to the dorm, they were instructed to take a quick shower to get rid of the worst of the grime. Jared was waiting for them when they all returned to the main dorm room. "Gentlemen, since not all of you have been brought to the ranch before, I'd like to cover some basic rules and behavior guidelines. 

There are three main rules for extra-curricular events here at the ranch: do as you're told at all times." He gave Heath and another boy a stern look. "Be polite and respectful at all times. This includes calling all adults 'sir' or 'ma'am', unless you are told otherwise. And most importantly of all, what happens at the ranch stays at the ranch. You may not talk to your friends about anything, other than to talk about the basic upkeep to the property that you have already completed. If you feel you must discuss the other events, then you may talk to your mentor or me." He looked around at the faces watching him, making sure they understood what they were being told. The look in Heath's eyes made Jared take note. He'd have to keep an eye on the boy. 

He continued after all of the boys had shaken their heads. "Good. Your mentor will come and collect you when he is ready. Until then, make sure your things are all neatly packed and ready to go. Jensen looked t the cubbies near the bed he slept in, but his things were already gone. “He smiled at the boys, "Until you are called, feel free to relax or take a nap. With one exception," he looked once again at Heath, "you've earned it.” He then turned and left the boys to wonder about their fate. 

For the most part, the boys who had been here before looked nervous, almost scared to Jensen. He didn’t think that it boded well for his near future. He wanted to ask the boys why they were jumpy, but having one of the orderlies in the room with them prevented him from asking. Instead, he decided to lie back on his bunk and wait for Alex to finish packing. Maybe they could chat or something. 

Jensen and Alex were two of the last boys to be collected. Heath had been one of the first. Jensen assumed that Heath and Isaac were the first pair to be called so that Heath wouldn't be able to enjoy the time they were allowed to sit and do nothing. When Mark came to get them, Alex and Jensen were led to a room on the first floor of the main building. Mark then ordered both boys to strip and kneel. Alex looked over to where Jensen had already started to remove his clothing. "Sir?" he asked tentatively, not wanting to get naked in front of his friend.

Marked reached out and smacked Alex hard on the ass. "You’ve done so well for me pet. Choosing to misbehave mow wouldn't be in your best interest. I'd really hate to think that you are more of a toy than a pet, today of all days. Now strip, and kneel without a fuss!"

Jensen folded his clothes neatly out of habit, and held onto them as he knelt on the hard floor. He avoided looking at Alex, he really didn't want the other boy to see him and decided to adopt the childish attitude of 'if I can't see you, then can't see me.' It was the only way he thought he would be able to live through the newest set of humiliations they were going to be suffering through. 

Mark stood in front of him, smiling. "Such a good boy Jenny. Hands out in front of you. Don’t worry about your clothes; I’ll take care of them for you later.” Jensen set the clothes down before Mark secured his wrists in a set of cuffs, then somehow attaching them to his collar. He ruffled Jensen’s hair before clipping a leash onto his collar. "On your feet, there's a good pet."

Jensen got awkwardly to his feet. He felt like crying. He just knew something bad was going to happen if they wanted him naked and unable to use his hands. When he next dared to glance over to Alex, he saw that Mark was in the process of doing the same thing to Alex. Once Mark finished attaching Alex's wrists to his collar, he snapped a leash onto his collar. "Now pets, am I going to have any more problems with you?” He waited for both boys to mutter a quiet "no sir" before he continued. "Good, prove to me that you deserve to be treated well, and with respect.” 

The two boys were led into an odd sort of room. There appeared to be stations set up around the room, with different things happening to the boys at each stop. Alex was led to a woman who was waxing a boy that Jensen didn’t remember seeing. Mark made sure to give him a stern look before leading Jensen over to a bench he knew he wouldn’t like. Mark secured Jensen to the bench, and patted his ass lightly. “This will be worst of your treatments tonight.”

Jensen gulped; he really didn’t think that he had done anything to deserve a spanking. Jensen was so focused on watching Mark walk away, that he squeaked when his plug was removed. “Good,” the unknown man behind him said, as he started to use his fingers to stretch Jensen’s hole. “I don’t have to spend extra time opening you up. What’s your name pet? Have you ever had an enema before?”

Jensen shook his head, “No sir. My name is Jensen.”

“Nice to meet you Jensen. This probably won’t this be a fun experience for you. I’m going to shove a tube up your ass. When it gets as far in as I need it to be I’m going to turn a switch, and then a concoction meant to clean you out will flood your ass. After about ten minutes I’ll un-hook you, and help you over to the toilet.” He pointed in direction where a toilet was sitting out in the open. “Like I said, not a fun experience for you.” 

Getting an enema was the absolute worst thing he could ever remember suffering through. After his insides were cleaned out, he was led to a shower, and got his outsides all squeaky clean. He was primped and pampered, his hair was cut and styled, his nails were trimmed and buffed. He felt like a spoiled little rich girl at a fancy spa. His was given a golden loincloth to wear. To complete his new look, he was even given a shiny new collar, with a tag hanging off of it, and a slightly bigger plug shoved up his ass. He wasn’t really thrilled with everything that was being done to him. Ok, the massage at the end, that turned him into a pile of goo, he could be talked into that again, and it wouldn’t take all that much to do it. 

When he could, Jensen took a peek to see what was happening to the other boys in the room. Most were going through the same kinds of things that he was. Although a couple of boys, including Heath, seemed to be getting all of their body hair waxed. Heath must have said or done something to piss someone off, again, because every time Jensen saw him, he was strapped down at every station, and something that looked like a larger version of a baby’s pacifier was stuck in his mouth.  
The only treatment that the other boys received that Jensen was jealous of was when all of the other boys had their cock cages removed. Jensen’s was left securely keeping his poor dick a prisoner.

As each boy was finished receiving their various treatments, they were lined up along a wall with cushions to wait for their mentor to come and get them. One by one, the boys were led away. Jensen wasn’t sure he wanted to know what was going to happen next. He hadn’t been waiting long when Jared came to fetch him. 

“Such a good pet.” Jared smiled as he stroked Jen’s head. “Everyone had good things to say about you. I’m glad you chose to behave and not get yourself into trouble. On your feet pet,” he tugged lightly at the leash, “We have to double check that everything’s ready for the start of tonight’s event.” 

He knelt at Jared’s side as he conducted a brief staff meeting. “As a reminder, you are allowed to bid on anyone. If you are a mentor, I prefer that you do not purchase an internship, as this could cause conflict of interest problems with you putting your intern to work, and taking care of your mentee. However, if any of you choose to purchase Collin, you will be paying double the final price. I do not want him anywhere near my pet.” Jared glared at a couple of the staff before continuing, “If you haven’t heard yet, Mitch will no longer be with us at the main campus. He has been transferred here, and will become a permanent part of our stable staff. Any questions? No, well then off to your stations, please be sure to keep an eye on the guests as they inspect the virgins being offered. I don’t want another incident.”

Jensen couldn’t believe what was being done to the rest of the students he had come to the ranch with. None of the others had been allowed to wear any form of clothing, not even the scrap that Jensen had hiding his bits. They had been moved to small individual rooms where they had also been either strapped to a bench, or hung from the ceiling by their wrists, made available to anyone for a price. The prospective ‘employers’ were allowed to ‘sample’ the wares for a nominal fee, to an extent. Anyone listed in the program as a virgin was only allowed to have a single finger inserted into a hole to ‘test’ how tight they felt. Everyone else was available for the prospective buyers’ limited use, and allowed a few strokes with either a condom covered cock or multiple fingers to test ‘compatibility’. 

Jensen had been led around on his leash with his hands secured behind him, as Jared he inspected the placement of the twenty some students that were up for some form of an internship. Jensen started to panic. He didn’t want to end up on a bench like the others. He didn’t know what was going to happen to any of them, but he had a good idea. 

Eventually they returned to the main hall that Jensen and the others had spent hours cleaning the day before. Only now there were some changes to how he remembered it being set up. A small stage had been set up in the center of the room, off to the side of it stood a podium, and next to it a cushion. Jensen assumed that this is where he would be stationed during the event. Jared led him over to it, “Sit pet. Good boy.” Jared stroked Jensen’s head. “Hush now pet,” Jared chided him as he slipped a blindfold over Jensen’s eyes. “You’ll be fine. You won’t be moving from my side once everything begins.“ He ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair. “You belong to me, and no one will touch you without my permission.” 

Jared fingered the tag hanging off of Jensen’s collar. “I think you’ll wear your new collar all the time from now on. I like how it looks on you. I don’t want to hear a sound from you tonight pet, or I’ll stop what I’m doing and gag you. Understand pet?” Jensen nodded. “Good boy. Stay put, I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Jensen had no clue how long he sat there by himself before he heard people come in start talking. He could hear the footsteps as people would come close to him, he wanted to whimper and hide, but there was nowhere for him to go. He couldn’t see anything with the blindfold, his wrists were bound behind him, and he still had a leash attached to his collar. He didn’t want to be gagged, so he kept his sounds to himself. He jumped slightly when fingers would brush along his cheek, and heard comments about how ‘pretty’ he was, and how much of a shame it was that he wasn’t up for an internship.

“Settle pet,” Jared scolded him lightly, as he ran his fingers through Jen’s hair. “Ladies and gentlemen,” Jared’s amplified voice startled Jensen, “Viewing will be stopped in just a few moments. The first item up for bid will be brought on stage in fifteen minutes. Please find your tables, your servers will be along shortly to take drink orders.” 

Jensen started to shake, he had no clue what would happen. From what he could tell, he wasn’t up to be sold, for that, he was grateful. However, he didn’t know exactly what that meant for his friends. “Ssshhh pet, you’re fine. You’re mine; I won’t let anything happen to you.” Jared stroked Jensen’s cheek. “Nothing for you to worry about pet.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, as always, we start tonight’s program with our virgins. Remember that all bidding is conducted electronically, and your funds must clear before you take possession of your item. Our first candidate is 15-year-old Lucy. As you can see her current stats on the monitors around the room, you can see she was enrolled in our program as part of her sentence for shoplifting. Bidding will start at $1000 for her virginity only.” Jensen tuned out the rest of Jared’s spiel. He really didn’t want to know what was going to happen to one of the girls he had spent time with the day before.

Occasionally, Jared would reach down and run his fingers through Jensen’s hair. Jensen’s attention was brought back to the auction when Alex’s name was brought up. Apparently only his virginity was being sold, and not the boy himself. Jensen was glad, because he really didn’t want to go back to the school by himself. For the most part that’s what seemed to happen to the virgins, it was their virginity that was for sale, and not person. 

Heath was the last of the virgins to be sold. From what Jared announced, his dad had enrolled him in one of the school’s ‘special’ programs, and was offering him up as part of his tuition. What was worse was the fact that his father essentially was offering not only his son’s virginity, but also for a spot on a list to use him once his cherry was taken. The spots were being sold for $100, apparently his dad really wanted Heath’s spirit to be broken. 

After Heath were the students who were ready for ‘internships’. Their qualifications were listed on the monitors, including school grades and special programs that each person had been enrolled in. Collin was the last of the internships that had been sold. 

Once the auction had finished, Jared reminded the buyers that their purchases would be available once their funds had cleared, and that additional specialized training was available, and to see him or Mark for additional information. 

Getting to this room was an adventure. He had walked from the main hall still blindfolded, being led by Mark’s hand on his shoulder and his voice telling him which way to turn. At least Mark kept him from running into any walls. He wasn’t so sure that would’ve happened if it had been Mitch who was leading him through the Ranch’s maze of halls. They passed rooms where he could hear the some of the other students pleading for whatever was happening to them to stop, others were begging for more. He couldn’t decide which was worse.

Jensen knelt naked in the corner of the room where Mark had left him. The leash to his collar was hanging on a hook above his head. His wrists were still bound behind him, but at least the blindfold was gone. Mark had taken it along with the tiny gold loincloth that had hidden his caged bits from the general public. He understood the reasoning behind the blindfold. If he couldn’t see anyone in the room purchasing the students, then if he somehow got away from Jared then he couldn’t inform the authorities of the identities of any of the buyers. 

Waiting to find out what Jared was going to do to him was driving him crazy. Jensen’s eyes kept straying to the bench in the corner of the room. There really wasn’t much else for him to look at. It was about the size of Jensen’s room back at home. In the center of the back wall was a big bed, with a small nightstand on either side. The wall across from the corner he was kneeling in held a comfortable looking chair and a cabinet similar to the one in Jared’s room back at the school. He really hoped that Jared had no plans to open it, he was sure there were some scary things hiding in there. 

He could hear the door opening. He closed his eyes, hoping it was Jared, and not some stranger. A hand reached out and fingers ran through his hair comfortingly, before unhooking the leash from his collar. “You were so well behaved tonight pet.” Jensen opened his eyes, looking up to where Jared stood above him. “I think you’ve earned a reward. Stand up pet.” He waited for Jensen to do as he was told, “Good boy, turn around.” Jared released Jensen’s arms. 

Jensen sighed in relief. He didn’t know how long his arms had been bound behind him. “Kneel pet, let me take care of you.” Jared caressed his head, before he started to knead Jen’s shoulders. Jared chuckled at the sounds Jensen was making. “I guess you like that.” He moved around to the Jen’s front, holding up his arm, placing Jen’s hand on his chest. “I bet that feels good.” 

Jensen could only nod as he moaned, “Yes sir, it feels awesome.” 

Jared switched arms. “Such a good pet. I’ll give you a choice pet, the bed, or the bench.”

Jensen stared at the bench; he really didn’t want to have anything to do with it. Being tied down would only make things worse. On the other hand, he didn’t know if he could handle being able to move freely on the bed. “I … I don’t know sir.”

“My poor Jenny,” he released Jensen’s arm, and reached to stroke his head, “Stand pet.” Once Jensen was standing in front of him, Jared reached into his pocket and took out a key ring. Jensen closed his eyes; this was too good to be true. His birthday wasn’t for another week; Jared had said he wasn’t going to take it off until his birthday.

“Such a good pet for me,” Jared stroked his cheek lightly before gently removing the cage trapping Jensen’s dick. “Get on the bed, on your hands and knees. Head close to the headboard.”

Jensen scrambled to do as he was told. He’d do just about anything to keep from having the cage put back on. He could hear Jared moving somewhere behind him. When he got into the position that Jared ordered, he turned to follow what Jared was doing. Jared had sat down in the chair to take of his shoes and socks. Once those were off, he stood and finished undressing, laying his clothes neatly on the chair. 

He looked over to where Jensen was on the bed, “Good boy pet.” He walked over to the cabinet, and opened the doors. Jensen was so surprised to find Jared’s clothes hanging in the cabinet, that he didn’t see what Jared had pulled out of one of the drawers. Jared closed the cabinet doors before making his way back to the bed. He stood on one side of the bed, reaching out to stroke Jensen’s back, “My pretty pet. So well behaved for me. Hands on the headboard pet.”

He waited for Jensen to get his hands in place before cuffing him to the bed. “You’ve done so well for me. Your behavior is spectacular, with the exception of that mishap with Collin. Tonight you performed perfectly, even though I know you must have been scared. It’ll get easier in time, being at my side at … extracurricular functions.” He stroked Jensen’s ass lightly, causing him to squirm and pull at the cuffs. “Settle pet, I’ll take good care of you.” Jared ran a finger down the crack of Jen’s ass, stopping to pull out the plug and set it on the nightstand. He shoved Jared’s knees wider apart as he climbed on the bed behind him. “Keep them in place, or I’ll do it for you.”

“Such a pretty hole, “ he commented, putting some lube on his fingers. He ran his slick fingers around Jen’s hole several times before slipping a finger inside. “Your hole is going to feel so good around my dick.” He added a second finger into Jen’s hole, spreading them apart as he slowly shifted them in and out several times before adding a third. Once he deemed Jensen’s hole was sufficiently stretched, he coated his dick with the lube before pushing just the head into Jen’s hole.

Jensen tensed as he felt Jared’s dick start to slide into his hole. Jared stroked his back. “Settle pet, relax.” Jared slowly shoved his dick into Jen’s hole until he was balls deep. “So good pet, so tight.” 

Jensen whimpered at the feeling of finally having a dick in his ass, he liked the feeling, even if it wasn’t the dick he wanted. His dick was enjoying having Jared’s cock in his ass, becoming harder than he remembered it ever being. He closed his eyes at the feeling, trying to imagine it was Misha. Jared finally started to move slowly in and out, causing Jensen to moan. He tugged his wrists, wanting to be free from the headboard. “Please…” he begged, not knowing exactly what it was he was begging for.

“No pet. Stay still, relax and enjoy the sensations.” Jared sped up his movements, before reaching around and grasping Jensen’s dick. “That’s it pet,” he stroked Jensen’s cock faster, trying to bring him over the edge. “Come for me, let me feel you clench around my cock. Mark you as mine; fill you up with my come.”

Jensen couldn’t take it anymore. It all felt so good. Better than he dreamed of. He was ashamed of his feelings, of enjoying what Jared was doing to him. With one final stroke of his dick, he screamed as he came over Jared’s hand. 

Jensen coming was all it took to push Jared over the edge. “Jensen … Mine!” He moaned, as he filled his pet’s ass with come. He thrust into his pet’s ass twice more before stilling his movements. He reached out to the nightstand, grabbing the plug he had laid there. Quickly he shoved the plug into Jen’s ass, trapping his come inside. “My precious pet. Let’s get you ready for bed.” He released Jensen from the headboard, pulling him to lie down next to him. “Stay put pet, do I need to cuff you to the bed while I grab something?” 

Jensen shook his head. “No sir. I’ll be good.”

Jared smiled at him, “That’s my good boy. I’ll be right back.” Jared left the room. Jensen was tempted to get up, and try the door, but assumed that there was some kind of surveillance in the room, keeping track of his movements. He decided that he really didn’t want to have the cage put back on, and would do just about anything to keep it off. Jared was back in a matter of moments, a bathroom must have been close by. He had a washcloth in one hand, and a bottle of pills and a glass of water in the other. “Sit up pet, that’s my good boy. Take these,” he held out two of the Tylenol in his hand. He cleaned up the little bit of cum that had leaked out of Jensen’s hole, then threw the washcloth into a corner of the room. Jared pulled up the covers from the end of the bed, covering them both. He pulled his drowsy boy in closer, kissing his temple, “Sleep well pet, we’ll leave for the school after breakfast.”


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday morning Jensen woke up groaning, sore in places he’d never been sore before. Jared had woken up before Jensen, and started gathering their things together, setting out clothes for both of them. “Morning pet, up on your hands and knees.” Jensen whimpered, not wanting to be fucked again so soon. Jared smacked his ass lightly, “None of that pet, up you get.” 

Jensen forced himself up onto his hands and knees. Jared stroked his back, “Better pet.” He nudged Jensen’s knees apart, using one hand he spread Jen’s cheeks wide enough to see his hole. “Little bit red. I have something for that after we get out of the shower. Let’s go pet.”

Jensen followed him into the bathroom, automatically starting the shower and finding towels to set out. After a quick scrub down the pair got dried off.

"Up on the bed pet, hands and knees, ass towards me." Jensen didn't fuss this time, assuming that Jared was going to make his sore hole feel better and not worse. Jared rubbed some kind of salve into and around Jen's hole. Jared gently patted his ass, “All done pet, up you get.” It took a few minutes to kick in as he was getting dressed, but then Jensen's ass felt much better. 

Breakfast that morning was a quiet affair. The number of 'students' squirming as they ate was about half the number who ate breakfast. Heath wasn't among them. Some didn't look so hot, with bags under their eyes, as if they didn't get much sleep. 

Alex sat quietly next to Jensen. Neither boy had much to say, other than a mumbled 'morning'. Jensen didn't know how to ask what had happened the night before without embarrassing Alex, or getting into trouble with Jared. He sure as hell didn't want to answer any questions about what had been done to him, and assumed Alex felt the same way. 

Once breakfast had been cleaned up, they were led outside and back to the bus. Alex and Jensen were once again taken to a car, and locked in the back seat. Jensen stared out at the boys climbing into the bus, and gasped when Dan brought Heath out in a wheelchair. 

"What?” Alex asked.

Jensen pointed out the window, "Dan brought Heath out in a wheelchair. Poor guy had it rough last night."

Alex rolled his eyes, "I think we all had it rough last night."

"I think it was rougher for him than us." Jensen looked away from the window to look Alex in the eyes. "Dr. Padalecki was the only one in my ass, and I'm sore. Heath's dad had him signed up to have several guys use him."

Alex looked out to where Dan was helping Heath walk to the back of the bus. "Why would anyone want that done to their kid?"

Jared and Mark opened the doors, and sat down before Jared could answer. The ride back to the school was quiet. 

Jensen was allowed to read his book and lie in bed for the rest of the day once they got back to the school. Jared ordered pizza for dinner. Once everything had been cleaned up, Jared decided that Jensen had earned a training free night, and that they would watch a movie in bed.

"Up on the bed pet, hands and knees. Show me your pretty little hole."

Jensen got into position, assuming Jared planned on 'inspecting' his ass again. He felt Jared's hands spread his cheeks apart. "Much better pet." Jared brushed his finger around Jen's hole. "I'll put a little more salve on your hole; you should be fine to wear your smaller plug after pt in the morning.” Jared patted his ass lightly, before pulling the covers back, "Alright pet, in you go."

Jensen lay down on his side facing Jared to watch the movie. When it was over Jared turned on the news, "Keep me warm pet," was the only order he gave, before pushing the blankets down past his cock. Jensen scooted down between Jared’s open legs, and took his soft dick into his mouth, closing his eyes. "Some night I should have you keep my cock warm all night," he mused aloud, running his fingers through Jensen's hair.

Jensen started to doze as the news played in the background. Jared tugged lightly on Jensen's hair when his cock started to slip out of Jen's mouth. "Pay attention pet, I don't want to punish you after you've done so well this weekend." Jensen nuzzled Jared's groin a bit in his attempt to get comfortable. Apparently Jared enjoyed the nuzzling as his dick started to get hard. He gripped Jensen's hair, and pulled him off his dick, making him look up and into his eyes.

"You're causing me a bit of a problem pet," Jared motioned to his rapidly hardening dick. "I expect you to take care of it."

Jensen nodded, closed his eyes, and started sucking on the cock that was slowly filling in his mouth. As soon as it was hard, he started to slide up and down the length of it, making sure to use his tongue the way he knew Jared liked. He tentatively reached out and grasped Jared’s balls, lightly fondling them the way he knew would help in encouraging Jared to climax quicker. When he didn’t hear any complaints Jensen fondled Jared’s balls a little more firmly, “That’s it pet, just like that … such a good pet, remembering what I like …” Jensen was grateful that Jared didn’t last very long, as he swallowed the cum that filled his mouth. 

Jared pulled Jensen off his dick once again, pulling him up beside him. “Sleep now pet, morning will come all too soon.” Jensen turned on his side, facing away from Jared, closed his eyes once again, and let sleep overtake him as Jared turned off the TV, and spooned him from behind.

~ * ~

Jensen’s life settled into a routine of sorts. He wore his new collar with the tag proclaiming him to belong to Jared all the time, as Jared didn’t want him to remove it, except for when they took showers. If any of the newer students asked him about it, he would shrug his shoulders and tell them that he liked it.

Every morning his normal core classes were the same, and progressively got harder the longer he was in them. Jared informed him one night that soon he would be done with a few of his core classes as he had earned enough high school credits for them. It seemed that the normal part of the school’s curriculum was set to each individual’s pace, and aimed to finish sooner than a traditional high school, enabling the students to enter into ‘internships’ sooner than a traditional high school. 

Monday afternoons were spent in Domestic Engineering classes, and were ongoing, unlike his other skills class. The group of them rotated through the different aspects of taking care of a home. The skills that they focused on changed every two weeks. If his class was during the first week of the kitchen-based classes, he focused on planning a week’s worth of meals, budgeting for them, and planning a shopping list using the weekly ads from the stores. During the second week, he was expected to learn to cook a different meal than he had previously prepared from his weekly menu. They were never told before class which meal they would be cooking, they had to figure out which meal the supplies had been provided for. The next two weeks would be spent learning how to specifically clean certain rooms of a home, or on basic home maintenance.

After Domestic Engineering, he always had his weekly session with Jared, where they discussed everything under the sun. The first several sessions after Jensen’s first trip out to the ranch were spent discussing the events that took place. They also discussed how he was expected to behave anytime they were out at the ranch, or away from the school in general.

Oral History moved on from how to please a man to how to pleasure a woman. If Jensen had any doubt about his sexual leanings that cleared them up. He was one hundred percent sure he was gay. Practicing his skills on the weird toys they were given wasn’t bad. The week they brought in various females to practice on was not his favorite, though it was the one part of class where Heath excelled and was praised often. The last section being taught was even worse than being made to practice his skills on the various females. Rimming. When the topic was first discussed, he couldn’t imagine doing it, or why anyone would like to have that done. He was thankful that Jared didn’t like having it done, and he wasn’t made to lick Jared’s ass every night, only to practice on the strange toy. 

His skills classes changed every three to four weeks, once the small group in each class obtained enough skill to please all of the ‘guest’ instructors that showed up the class was considered finished, and he was shuffled off to the next one. The number of students in each of his skills classes changed with each class, and rarely had the same mix of students from the previous one. His next set of skills classes focused around his anal skills. The first part of the class covered how to better focus the muscles in his ass to better please the cock that was in it. The last week focused on being able to open up his male partners for penetration and find his prostate, and use his dick to give pleasure to both males and females. Not surprisingly, they weren’t allowed to practice on an instructor, but on each other. They even had an exchange program where girls from the female version of the school spent one day here for them to practice one. They, in turn, travelled to the girls’ school for them to practice their blowjob skills, and using the toys the boys had brought on them.

The last part of his school day was spent learning how to be Jared’s perfect assistant. He was trained in the use of all the machines in the office. He was responsible for making copies, keeping the files organized, faxing any paperwork, having the files Jared needed before the student’s appointed therapy session, and eventually booking and keeping track of the ‘special’ students ‘internship interviews’. Jensen cried the day he realized that what he was really doing was taking on the role of a secretary for the school’s pimp and scheduling time for the various boys to be used by a client. After that night, he learned how to process inventories, and was enrolled in an accounting class to take care of the donations the school received for interviewing prospective students.

Saturdays were spent doing maintenance around the school. Cleaning every building, inside and out, and taking care of the grounds were the primary chores performed by all of the students. Sundays he was usually allowed to spend the first half of the day with any friends he had in the rest of the school. He and Alex would usually spend the time hanging out doing the different activities. Occasionally they earned the privilege of going into town to watch a movie at the theater. Whenever they did earn a movie in town, it was a small group who left the campus, four boys and four orderlies would pile into a van. If the boys moved more than three feet away from their assigned mentor, spoke to anyone about the school without permission, or misbehaved in any way they were not allowed to go into town again, and punished upon returning to the school.

The last weekend of each month, he and Jared spent at the ranch. Jensen hated the time they spent there. Instead of being put to work like the other boys he wore a leash attached to his collar and never left Jared’s side. He always wore a cock cage from the time they left school, until Jared released him in their room after the auction was over. During the auction, he was always kneeling next to Jared on a cushion. He cried the night that Alex and some of the others he came in with were sold. After that, he learned not to get too close to any of the students in the school, never knowing when it was their time to leave. Every time he found himself staying at Jared’s side, and not on the stage, he thanked Jared for not selling him, even though he knew that some of the people that showed up to auctions offered Jared huge amounts of money.

On one of the few mid-week trips to the ranch he found out what happened to adults like Mitch and most of the kids who lived on the ranch. They were trained as animals, and kept naked at all times. If they weren’t one of the ranch’s stock, then the kids were trained in caring for and cleaning up after the animals. Jared explained that the reason he had never seen any of the stock being trained before, was that when the schools were coming out for their monthly events, they were put in their stalls or kennels. Mitch had been trained as pony. Jensen had a hard time keeping himself composed as he watched Mitch and several students used as draft horses to plow a field. He started crying when Jared took him through the kennels. Seeing the few kids kept naked in cages with tails hanging out of their asses, and headbands with fake cat or dog-ears, or standing in a stall dressed as a pony was a shock. 

His nights were spent being trained by Jared to be his perfect pet. He spent hours on his knees learning how to please Jared with his mouth, how to behave when company was present, and most importantly of all, how to keep Jared in a good mood. Jared never allowed any of their guests to use him, even if offered huge amounts of money.

At first, Jared only used his ass every few nights, letting his poor hole get used to being fucked. Eventually Jared started to use Jensen’s ass almost every night, and again in the mornings if he was up early. Eventually Jensen started to enjoy being fucked by Jared nightly, even going so far as to look forward to it. 

One day he came to the realization that there was no way he could ever return home to his family or his old life ever again. He loved Jared, and thought that Jared might love him back. Mac was the only member of his family that he missed, and wished he could write to. His parents and Josh would never accept him being in love with a man. Mac wouldn’t care who he loved, as long as he was happy. As far as Misha went, well he only hoped he found somebody to love, who loved him back.


End file.
